Oh, Now Why the Concern?
by jinx1764
Summary: Toby worries for his sister now that their parents are tragically gone & wishes for someone to help her. What happens when you mix angsty, snarky Williams siblings with a mischievous, arrogant Goblin King in love? This fic is what happens! J/S pairing with J & T buddies- originally a one-shot, it's now continued due to popular demand-I give up. I'm upping the rating to T.
1. If Wishes were Fishes

**.**

.

* * *

><p><strong>If Wishes were Fishes<br>**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.**  
><strong>

Things like this didn't happen to people, not real people. Things like this only happened to actors in the movies or to other people you didn't know, but heard about on late night news. Then you shook your head in sympathy, sighed and commented 'how awful' or 'how sad', but it never really touched you. Not really. Not like this.

Sarah Williams focused all of her will on washing the dishes by hand, slowly. The dishwasher stood at the ready, but the physical chore kept her mindless, made it easier to live in the now rather than remember or worry. Or think about them.

"Sarah, I'm ready for bed."

"Huh...oh, okay Toby," Sarah looked over her shoulder at her younger half-brother standing at the foot of the stairs wearing his brand new Star Wars pj's that he insisted he needed to help him sleep.

"Will you come read me a story?"

"Sure...in a minute," she said and Toby heard her voice grow distant. Already she pulled away from him, every week he tried harder and harder to yank her back to their world but their parents' ghosts held a stronger tether. He knew she wouldn't come up tonight. Not because she didn't love him or didn't want to, but because the grief and worry made her forget sometimes. Toby watched his sister wash the day's dishes in slow motion; her expressionless face reflected in the nighttime window over the sink and thought she looked older than he remembered just a few months ago, older, sadder, and more isolated than ever before.

"Sarah?" He said, she didn't answer this time and his heart clenched. Thought maybe he heard a hitch in her breathing, was she crying again? He was losing her, just like Mom and Dad but differently, slower. Somehow he had to find a way to keep her with him before she forgot him entirely.

"Night, Sarah," he whispered and crept upstairs to his bedroom, his feet dragging as if through wet cement. What could he do? He wasn't anybody, just a little boy. How did one help with adult stuff like money and bills and talking about dead parents? He hated talking to strangers about what happened months ago, didn't want school counselors with their fake smiles and their faker pats on the head forcing him to remember. But he didn't want to forget either, not like Sarah who drifted farther out each day. Toby saw how her eyes glazed more, how she cried easier, how it got harder for him to get her to talk. Sitting on his bed with slumped shoulders, Toby held back his own tears with a sniff and a finger rub.

"I wish I knew what to do. I wish someone could help Sarah."

"You called, young Tobias?" A man's deep voice spoke from the direction of his window. With a yelp, Toby jumped up from his bed and spun about. The oddest man reclined on his window seat, all pales and darks, tight leathers and flowing cloth with a sheen of glitter; he looked like a character from the Renaissance fair Sarah took him to every year—only more authentic.

"Wh-who are you?" The man gasped with a shocked expression, one Toby suspected he shouldn't trust, and he sprang from the window seat gracefully.

"Really, I'm quite insulted you don't remember me."

"Should I?"

"Yes, I'm told I'm quite unforgettable," Toby gave him a skeptical glare, "Granted you were a great deal younger then, Tobias. How old are you now?" The man hunched down by the waist and pointed a leather stick at him while cocking one of his feathery eyebrows inquisitively.

Toby considered whether he should tell this strange man his age or not, but something about him did seem familiar. It made him think of chickens, ugly little monsters and...And _singing and dancing?_

"I'll be ten next month," he answered warily then added in a stronger voice, "and you still haven't told me your name!"

The man laughed and it mesmerized Toby, how he laughed using his whole body. His arms akimbo at his flanks, the leather pointer sticking out, his head thrown back which made his long, hair float; _wow_...Toby hadn't seen anyone laugh wholeheartedly for months and it made him smile.

"I like you, Tobias. Possibly more than the first time we met." The man knelt placing them eye-to-eye, smirking and Toby noticed his sharp teeth. _The better to eat you with—wasn't that how the story went? _Holding out a black leather-gloved hand the man said:

"Allow me to introduce myself once again, I am Jareth, King of the Goblins, at your service young Tobias." Toby cautiously slipped his hand into Jareth's shaking it firmly, Jareth's smirked broadened.

"Tobias Christian Williams, but everybody calls me Toby...uh...at your service."

"A pleasure to make your re-acquaintance, Master Tobias," Jareth said bowing his head slightly.

"Cool, it's good to meet you, too, um again I guess." They dropped hands. "You do seem kinda familiar...did you used to babysit me?"

Jareth cocked his brow again, stood, and dropped his smile, "Indeed not. Kings do not _babysit_."

"Okay..." Toby stepped back at the sudden change in Jareth's expression and demeanor. It made him nervous and his fingers picked at the seams of his pj's. "So why are you here, King...uh, your majesty."

"Please call me Jareth; I tire of honorifics," he waved the stick dismissively then noticed how tense Toby appeared. Dropping back down to a crouch, Jareth relaxed his features and smiled again, his eyes sparkling, "You may call me Jareth, young Tobias and I should count it an honor. As for my presence in your home, I am here because you called."

"I did?"

"Yes, did you not wish for assistance?"

"Oh," Toby plopped onto the edge of his bed, stunned. "But I didn't think anyone would show up. I mean wishes don't really get granted, do they?" Jareth strolled over and sat gracefully next to Toby on his bed, careful not to touch or frightened the young boy.

"Generally speaking, no they don't. But you're a special case, you and your sister, Sarah."

"Huh, you know my sister?"

"I know a great many things about you and your sister, Tobias. I know you grieve deeply for your parents. Neither of you have family to support you, even Sarah's mother offers no assistance. I also know how burdensome the world becomes for Sarah, even though she loves you so."

"Okay, now you're just freaking me out." He scooted a few inches away from him.

"Tobias, would you allow me to prove to you that I mean to fulfill your wish."

"To help Sarah?"

"Yes." Toby was caught in Jareth's intense stare and realized his eyes were weird. One was more dilated than the other...huh...

"I guess so," Toby shrugged, torn between wanting to trust Jareth and seeking help and his naturally suspicious nature. Toby watched as Jareth's arm and hand twisted in a complex maneuver and a crystal orb appeared at his elbow, rolled over his forearm then landed in Jareth's palm as a peach.

"Cool...what is it?"

"It's present for your sister."

"A peach?"

"Trust me, she'll understand the significance."

"It won't hurt her will it?"

"Cross my heart," Jareth said with a sardonic twist of his lips.

"You're making me seriously doubt you here, Jareth."

"Tobias," he said, sighing, "Occasionally, the best for a person isn't always pretty or easy, but I swear to you my present will do exactly what you wish. All you have to do is give it to her and I'll take care of the rest."

Toby studied the ripe fruit gripped in Jareth's palm for a few seconds then nodded, "I'll do it, but if anything bad happens to my sister I'm kicking your glittery ass."

"I would expect to less, Tobias." He grinned, proud of the young boy's gumption. So much like his sister.

Toby took the peach from Jareth, sniffed it once...it smelled divine...his mouth watered...

"Aha...no snacking, off with you." Jareth made a shooing motion with one hand while still seated upon Toby's bed.

"Yeah, okay." Toby left his room running off downstairs, Jareth's present clutched safely to his chest. Watching Toby scamper off, Jareth smiled and waited. Only a matter of minutes until the predictable signal arrived. He listened easily to the siblings' conversation in the kitchen. Toby's proud presentation of the peach, Sarah's strangled choking cough, and few words of disagreement then her insistence that Toby return to bed _immediately_, he heard the boy's frantic footfalls upon the stairs and five, four, three, two, one...

"_Jareth!_"

"Ah, Precious, your voice is such sweet song to my destitute ears after so lengthy time apart," he said directly into her ear from behind her, his voice saccharine and husky. She jerked away and spun, tossing the peach at him which he easily caught, the flesh barely bruising.

"What the hell are you playing at, Goblin King?"

"Playing? Why ever do you think I'm playing?" he asked sidling closer as she stepped back. Her face flushed, her eyes flashed and he knew she never looked more beautiful than at this moment.

"You can't be here. I won! You can't have Toby!"

Jareth 'tsked' her, "Sarah, I _can_ be here and I'm not here for Tobias." He tilted his head and frowned a bit, "Well, not exactly." Glancing at the peach still in his hand he brought it to his mouth. "It's unbearably rude to refuse gifts freely offered."

"I don't want your _gifts_! Especially not _peaches_! You know what that means!"

"Oh, yes, I remember quite vividly your fantasy."

"_My_ fantasy?" she said, sounding momentarily flustered.

"Of course, what else did you think? I admit I provided the magic and the...inducement, but the trappings...all yours." He licked the peach and Sarah made an 'ugh' sound. "Ironically, you even pulled me into your little dream."

"What do mean?" she asked, her voice softer. Sarah stopped backing from him but refused to watch him molest the fruit.

"I mean exactly what you think I mean. I intended for you to become trapped in your own imaginings, Sarah, like any typical runner. My presence was not originally part of the plan. You, however," he vanished the peach with a twist of his wrist and pointed his leather swagger stick at her, "have a delightfully frustrating way of unraveling all my plots for you."

"I do?"

"Oh, _yes_." He stalked closer. "A skill which is both rare and..." he grinned, "precious to me." Chilled fingers tickled up her spine. What did he want? Why was he here? Now?

"You have no power ov—" Quicker than she blinked, Jareth moved from his position several feet away to press his body flat against her, his gloved hand covering her mouth, his other hand snaked around her torso and holding her snug to him.

"I wouldn't say that if I were you," he said harshly into her ear, his warm lips touching her skin, making her shiver, "A word of warning, dear Sarah, those words only work to your benefit once. If you were to utter them again in my presence not only might it invoke my ire, but all my protection would be lost."

Keeping his hand over her mouth, he drew back and watched her brows furrow, her eyes question him, but she didn't struggle. Good gods, she felt wondrous in his arms! All softness and strength, warmth and light!

"Ah, yes...you're wondering about the protection. If you promise not to say that horrid phrase, _ever_, I will explain. Do we have an accord?" She nodded under his hand, he almost regretted letting her mouth loose as he felt the loss of her heat from his leather glove instantaneously. He could kiss her now before he released her completely. She would rail at him assuredly, but to kiss her!

"Your explanation?" Sarah poked a finger into his chest and glared. He had yet to unwrap his other arm.

"Yes, of course." Reluctantly, he unwound her and she stepped from his embrace, though not as rapidly as he imagined she might've even twenty minutes ago..._fascinating_. Jareth cleared his throat. "Likely you will find this difficult to believe, but you and Tobias have been under my protection since you became Champion."

"Excuse me?" Sarah scowled and strolled around the opposite side of the dining table. "Why would you protect us? I beat you."

"True and my gracious thanks for the polite reminder," he said snidely. Sarah gulped but kept her gaze locked with his. "However you may have painted me to be, I am not such a...what you call...sore loser...as to allow both of my best and brightest to walk Aboveground bare."

"Bare?"

"Sarah," he said her name with exasperation, "have you never noticed the odd occurrences around you? Small objects missing or appearing? Have none of my residents told you that you reek of magic now and that my goblins are assigned to guard you both at all times lest another being deign to make a morsel of you?"

"Uh...no?" At least she gave him the courtesy of a sheepish expression. He paced her kitchen, driving her ahead of him around the table, his swagger stick slapping his thigh.

"Sarah, Sarah...still walking around with your head in the clouds, I see."

"Hey! I'm not like that...anymore!"

"Oh really? Then where is young Tobias now?" She made a strangled noise, her eyes agog. "This could've all been a rouse while my goblins lured him away."

"You wouldn't...you promised..."

"Did I now?" He said, leering at her, his finger tapping his chin. "I don't seem to recall a promise..."

"Oh, God!" Sarah ran from the kitchen, Jareth listened to her stomp upstairs calling for Toby. The boy wouldn't hear her; he'd already made sure of that. A snap of his fingers transported him to Sarah's side as she stood over Toby's sleeping form huddled under his blankets. She knelt down and caressed Toby's hair from his face and Jareth crouched beside her. Without looking at him she said in a low voice:

"I thought he'd be gone. I thought..."

"I know what you thought."

"He looks so peaceful."

"I've enchanted him to sleep deeper," at Sarah's sharp look, he added, "just for tonight. He hasn't been sleeping well, and neither have you, Sarah."

"It's been so hard." He heard her voice crack and catch on a sob. Jareth guided her upwards by her elbow and miraculously she followed his lead without a battle. He added his other hand to her opposite elbow and she allowed it, another miracle.

"Do you want to know why I came tonight and not before?" he asked keeping his voice sincere, his hands supportive and firm, but not grasping. Sarah nodded, her head and eyes lowered. He felt the restrained sobs trembling in her body.

"Tobias wished it, lifting your geis against my presence, Sarah. However, the protection of my goblins started without question since you left."

"He did?"

"He worries for you. I wished it as well. I've watched these many months, waiting for an opportunity to help."

"It was so sudden, so awful." Her sobs erupted then as the memories flooded over. "My own mother refused to help me, Jareth. Said, 'you're an adult now, you'll manage.' How? I've never done this, raised a kid. Can't afford to finish college, the life insurance barely paid off the house but what about all the other bills? When can I get a real job with real money? I'm waiting tables for Pete's sake! I'm stuck here and poor Toby...what's going to happen to him?"

"Yes, I know, Precious." Gently, he pulled her to his chest until she cried her grief and agony upon his silken shirt, his arms a comforting band around her shoulders. "I know everything. You needn't talk about the accident unless you wish it."

Her fingers dug into his chest through his shirt as she cried harder. She'd leave bruises but he couldn't muster the desire to care as long as she found relief, even for a moment. After a time her wails slowed as did her breathing, finally she slept...standing in his arms. How exhausted she must be! Smoothly lifting her, Jareth carried her from Tobias's room to her's, the doors opening obediently for him with a wave of his fingers.

Reverently, Jareth laid his precious, sleeping Sarah upon her unmade bed. He noticed how untidy the house appeared, and not due to goblin mischief. He added a sleeping enchantment to her as well before brushing her dark hair behind her ear and lightly kissed her forehead.

"Sleep, Sarah, I shall take care of you both. You'll have no more worries to trouble you, Precious." Standing, Jareth rubbed his hands together gleefully and backed away from his heart's desire. He smirked, imagining Sarah's reaction in the morning.

"First thing we start with is the house."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Don't own the characters- bah humbug.**

**Just a little one-shot that came into my head when I woke up this morning on my day off. I neglected my housework to write this, lol! I could continue this fluffiness although I have no specific direction at this point and it all depends upon reader/review response. **

**Enjoy! Lather, rinse, repeat!  
><strong>


	2. Breakfast of Champions

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Breakfast of Champions<strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

.**  
><strong>

Sarah awoke to the pleasant sensation one gains from a full night's rest, the type when one can't quite remember the moment of slipping from consciousness to unconsciousness. Stretching and popping several joints, she realized she still wore her clothes from yesterday. Odd...

_'I must've been really tired. I don't even remember going to bed.' _

Shrugging off the strangeness of her morning, Sarah got up, used the restroom, and changed into her bathrobe and slippers. About to shower she noticed the time, just after 8 a.m.

"Toby!" She forgot to set her alarm and his classes started at eight. "Oh my gosh, he's late again!" Sarah dashed from the bathroom, down the hall and into her brother's bedroom, her slippers flopping on the carpet.

"Toby, Toby, get up, time for school!" she said pulling back his covers exposing an empty bed. "Toby?" Spinning in place, Sarah scanned his cluttered room finding only toys and unwashed clothes. Then she remembered a surprising and unwelcome visitor last night and her hand flew to cover her mouth.

"Oh, no... No, Toby!" Running again Sarah scrambled downstairs, her slippers conspiring to trip her and forcing her to grasp the railing lest she fall. "Toby!" she shouted as she stumbled at the foot of the stairs then she gasped at the site presented before her. Goblins..._everywhere_, and a few chickens tossed in for good measure (who clucked softly), sat perfectly still and silent on every available flat surface in the living room and kitchen, and some hung from most of the adornments able to support their weight.

"What...the...hell...?" she whispered, her voice as stunned as her brain.

"Ah...Sarah, you've awakened. I trust you slept well? Tobias, greet your sister a good morning." Jareth said amicably.

"Morning, Sarah!"

At their cheerful salutations, Sarah realized her brother sat inside goblin mayhem central with their infamous monarch,_ Jareth_. She heard herself growl low in her throat. Actually they both sat at the kitchen table surrounded by a mess of epic proportions: bowls and utensils, cookie sheets and pans, all coated with layers of what appeared to be an anomalous mix of flour, batter, maple syrup, egg shells, and whatever edible base previously existed in the kitchen.

"We made you breakfast!" Toby announced with more than his fair of brotherly pride while pointing to a fairly organized platter of food placed in front of him on the table. "We were going to bring it upstairs to you, but you're here now...so..._surprise!_"

"Oh, Toby...that's...sweet of you," she said with forced enthusiasm, "Is that Mom and Dad's wedding china?" The plates arranged on the platter were definitely the good china; he was so dead. Toby sensed he'd overstepped a boundary.

"Oh, well, um..."

"Sarah, forgive Tobias." Jareth bowed his head slightly, "I insisted we use dishware fit for a queen," he announced melodramatically with a hand flourish. Sarah arched one eyebrow and noticed how Jareth's black leather and silk ensemble (different from last night) remained completely clear of the food explosion, except for a puff of flour partial coating his right cheek and lips which, oddly enough, acted as a beauty mark accenting his unearthly attractiveness rather than marring it.

_'So not fair! That would make me look ridiculous,' _she thought but concealed it well as she launched her attack.

"Oh _really_?" She crossed her arms over her chest, pursing her lips.

"You deserve only the best, Precious." He smirked, tilting his head causing his hair to gleam in the sunlight. She couldn't help herself, for that moment she stared at the supernatural being standing in...no _dominating_ the kitchen and wondered...what if...? What if so many things were different? What if he wasn't a mercurial trickster? What if she could trust him? What if? Then reality crash landed and Sarah mentally slapped her hormones in line.

"Toby Williams, you're late for school and you're covered in whatever goo you used to make breakfast!"

"Ohhhh, Saaarrrah...Jareth said I didn't have to—"

"What? You didn't have to what? Go to school? Cause if that's what you're about to say let me remind you who's in charge and it's not the Goblin King!"

Toby grudgingly slid off his chair, his face classically pouty, "I wasn't gonna say _that_."

"Good, then you won't have any problems getting your butt upstairs and getting ready, pronto, and I mean light speed, buddy!" Her arm pointed the way as emphasis.

"Alright, sheesh...you're so cranky in the morning," he muttered bolting from the kitchen. Sarah chose to give that comment a free pass. He did make her breakfast, afterall.

"And you!" she said, point an accusing finger at Jareth. His brows arched in a most disarming manner. Skittle, Lub, and the rest of the goblin horde silently observed the interaction between their King and their Champion, enthralled by the verbal sparring. The chickens ignored everyone, having high-minded poultry considerations to attend.

"Moi?"

"What...are you...doing here?"

"You _do_ remember our conversation last night?"

"I remember _you_ acting liking a manipulative, snooping Goblin King."

"So cruel," he said smirking, the sarcasm heavy in his voice as he stood and sauntered around table. "I come to your aid, at the behest of your own blood, and _this_ is your opinion of me?"

"What about this mess?" She waved her hands over the flameless conflagration previously known as the kitchen, "And your mindless goblins? The house is a wreak! I have enough to do; how is this helping?"

"Nothing a little magic can't fix." He produced several crystals, tossed them casually over his shoulders, and several 'poofs' and clouds of glitter later Sarah's kitchen stood immaculate and goblin and chicken-free. Glowering at him, she caught his eyes roaming southward and recalled she wore her robe and slippers, _only_ her robe and slippers...oops... She felt her skin grow hot as she blushed and clutched the collar of the fleece closed.

"Why, Sarah, I must say I positively _adore_ your choice in fashion," he stalked closer making her retreat and the treacherous slippers tripped her again. Jareth leapt forward, catching her around the waist before she fell, and as she refused to release the robe edges to break her fall, her balance was off and her arms ended up trapped against his chest.

"Pink fleece suits you splendidly," he said, his voice vaguely gruff, his face mere inches from hers.

"Let me go," she managed to say in a squeaky voice. The fleece being a rather old and thin, and their position frozen together as if he initiated a dancing dip, made it possible for her to feel the wiry length of this body.

"Say the magic words," he whispered and moved his face closer, his eyes staring intently into hers. Sarah felt how his fingers dug into her lower back, but not painfully. She glanced at his mouth, the flour powdering his masculine lips, then back to his eyes and she knew he knew. She swallowed.

"Let me..."

"Ah-ah, magic words, Sarah..." He sounded so self-assured, yet there was something fickle in his voice...

She sighed, "Please, let me go." He waited a few extra beats and she added a little breathlessly, "Jareth." Instantly he swung her upright, holding her steady until she regained her equilibrium before reluctantly dropping his hands from her with a gallant wave of his hand and a half bow.

"Now, was that so difficult?"

"Unbelievably so," she retorted impertinently, flipping her hair over her shoulder with one hand while looking down her nose at him which was quite a feat since he stood taller by a few inches, "You'll have to work harder than that to get on _my_ good side." Then she flounced away and upstairs to collect Toby for school.

"And by the way," her voice called sweetly down the stairs, "I don't expect to see you here when I get back from Toby's school."

Standing at the border of the kitchen and the living room, Jareth gawked after Sarah's exit then laughed heartily for the second time in less than a day. Good gods, but he admired the Williams children, though one could hardly call Sarah a child any longer. No, undeniably _not_ a child.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Earlier<em>**

* * *

><p><strong><em>.<em>**

.**_  
><em>**

"You sure all this noise won't wake her up?" Toby asked, his face a study in nine-year-old angst. "Your goblins are really, really loud!" Craning his head back and around, Toby tried counting the goblins again, but the little buggers never stopped moving. Or cackling, or chasing chickens, or banging on the kitchenware.

"Rest assured, Tobias, her sleep spell shall last at least another hour, perhaps longer. Your sister needs her beauty sleep...well, her sleep." Jareth quickly corrected himself. While he witnessed the recent stressful effects on her, nothing truly diminished her in his estimation.

"And breakfast is a good idea, right? You don't think she'll be mad at us?" Toby scrunched up his nose at the mess they were making...well, mostly him since Jareth mainly magic'ed up ingredients and items or handed them over. Of course, he did stir the big bowl of batter since it was too awkward for Toby, until he delegated the task to a random goblin. Toby tried protesting that there'd be no batter left to make pancakes when the goblin started flinging it, but Jareth declared that goblin the best batter beater or whatever. Fortunately, enough remained in the bowl that two pancakes were poured, by the goblin, and wasn't that an interesting event to witness.

"Whatever for? Breakfast in bed is the quintessential sign of love and caring."

"The quinna-what?"

"It means the best, most ideal," he said patiently and tapped Toby on the nose, "Remind me to assist in your vocabulary. A young man of your breeding should use the best of everything, including words!"

"The quinna...quintin..." Toby stumbled over the fifty-cent word while Jareth watched proudly then sounded it out for him.

"Quin-tes-sen-tial."

"Quinna-ssen-tal ."

"Better, we'll continue working on that one later. For the present we need to slice up the fruit."

"Oh, I'm not allowed to use the knives." Definitely drawing a line on that one, if Sarah found out he cut stuff up without her permission...oh boy! Major trouble, she'd probably take away his Gameboy for weeks!

"No matter," Jareth said nonchalantly and produced a crystal with a twist of his wrist which he tossed at the bowl of whole fruit. A second later a perfect plate of sliced, diced, and decoratively cut fruit appeared.

"Wow, you have the coolest tricks!"

"No trick, Tobias. It's magic!"

"Real magic?" Jareth nodded, smiling at Toby's heel bouncing enthusiasm. "Could I learn? Can you teach me?"

"Ah, well...it's possible..." Jareth leaned down and whispered conspiratorially, "Let's leave some of that up to your sister, shall we?"

"You think she'd be mad?"

Jareth shrugged, "One never knows with women, Tobias. A lesson well learned for a man at any age."

Toby nodded displaying an overly serious look on his young face, "Yeah that makes sense. Sometimes I never know what's she's gonna do or say. Girls, huh?" Jareth's lips twitched at the boy's dramatic tone.

"Quite right, my boy," he said and clapped Toby on his shoulder. The soft look of affection beaming upwards from Toby made Jareth comprehend just how attention-starved poor Tobias was, particularly for stable male interest of the appropriate variety.

'_The unfortunate child called not a moment too soon...Sarah's not the only one who needs my assistance.' _

"Girls," Jareth said in a jaunty tone, "Can't live with them, can't enchant them."

"I've never heard that."

"I dare say you shall," he answered drily then Jareth's body tensed and a measured smile spread his lips showing his predatory teeth. "It seems your sister awakens."

"Oh no, we're not ready!" Frantically Toby scanned the kitchen disaster zone cavorting with goblins.

"Kingy, lady's coming!" Skittle announced.

"Lady's coming, lady's coming!" Numerous goblins, including the batter beater usually known as Lub, chanted loudly while banging on various kitchenware.

"Yes, _thank you_," their king snapped pinching his nose and shutting his eyes, "I am aware that my spell has worn off. Shut up!" Jareth added in a clipped voice and the room fell silent instantly, every goblin ceased talking or moving, only the few chickens ignored their king's command and clucked on.

Taking a deep breath he glanced down at Toby and said seriously, "Difficult to get good goblins these days."

Toby stared back with his eyebrows arched and his mouth agape, "That was awesome! My teacher would be so jealous!"

"Ah, well...a benefit of being king," Jareth looked upwards at a faint sound then pointed to a pile of flour, "Your sister will be here any moment, quickly now dab a touch of that on my face."

"You _want_ me to mess you up?" Toby asked as he coated his hand in the white powder.

"Yes, of course, it would be unseemly for me to be too perfect."

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Ilhja: <strong>Awesome! Here ya go, enjoy!

**Condiotti: **Awesome squared! I will be continuing, lol! Thanks!

**Shenlong Girl: **Aww, thanks...fluffiness shall ensue. And yes! Exactly! You got it in one! Jareth will rile her back to life.

**xSonnis: **Thanks! I did try to stay in character and love writing this version Jareth especially. I debated about Toby saying "kicking his glittery ass" but then you don't know my 8 yr old nephew and 9 yr old niece- both of which with proper motivation would totally say something like that.

**Lynrinth: **LOL, yeah what can I say...but this is light weight and fast to write, plus the chapters likely won't be really long.

**serena221: **I believe I shall! Thanks! I already had an general idea of how they died and it wasn't suicide. I'll go into those details later.

**Angelus Draco: **I believe you are correct! Willing accomplice extraordinaire which I've expanded upon in this chapter. Thanks! I love cute stories with J/T

**LadyCavalier: **Yes, yes! Fluffiness! I will be continuing however, I don't have a well formed plot at this point, most vagueness right now, but some ideas. There are several directions I can go with this so I'll just have to allow it to marinate for a bit and set what floats to the surface.

**382jollytumgirl: **Thank you very much! *blushes* Truly a compliment! I know there's a lot of so-so writing on FF and I agree when I find well written stories here I devour them like popcorn! Your puppy dog face worked, btw!

**Phanfam: **I am but this is light weight and rather easy to write sooooo...1) You're welcome 2) You're right...it would be a nice break...for me, too 3) oh, you do, do you? Well...in that case, how can I refuse?

**V.E.G.:** Oh, boy...the cute little 14-yr-old has gone and done it now...how can I possibly resist? Drat! Foiled again. You're as bad as my niece!

**futrCSI1490: **Thanks! The muse has visited for at least this chapter, lol!

**UndergroundDaydreams: **Awesome, thanks! I loved writing that scene and Jareth. I've been wanting to write something like this but have been waiting for the right idea to spring up in my mind. Can't really make it happen you know? This version of (my) Jareth is a blast, I'm SO glad he came off the way I intended. You're reading exacting how I wrote him.

**Autumn O'Shea Swan: **Aw, thanks...it's not me, it's my insane brain...really...I can't stop it...make the voices stop!

**DandDgirl: **Really? Good, I wasn't sure about that line so I'm glad you enjoyed it. You know, I've already considered her fighting him. She'll need/want help but she's still Sarah and he'll still Jareth and they still have a history.

**Surelady: **Thanks, thanks, thanks..._.that_ line was my muse speaking to me from the ether. When he/she speaks I know to listen because it's always pure gold. When I wrote that I just knew, I loved it. Just one of those wordsmithed sentences that flow perfectly, specific, descriptive, brief, unique, etc. Just works on every level. And I'm so stoked that you noticed. *happy dance* (then other good writers usually do). I'm glad the first scene worked for you, that you enjoyed their interaction. Jareth is so fun to write. Hope you like the 'cooking' scene in this one. It's funny that you mentioned that before because I was already thinking of him cooking but Goblin King cooking.

**NarutoCrazy001: **Your wish is my command and there are many possibilities...we'll see which way I go. I do like my morsel idea...hmm...

**Nanenna: **LOL, it was rather open ended and yet not. I deliberately left it that way so as a oneshot a reader could allow their imagination to roam and fill in the blanks. And yes, it's more near fluff rather than true fluff, but for my writing it's total fluff, lol! This is about as fluffy as I get. I have a difficult time reading/writing mega sticky sweet fluff, it gives me cavities. But I will be doing my best to fluff it up with snarkiness to boot.

**Salsaxxx: **Awesome! J/T conversations are as fun to write as J/S ones. It's J's influence I tell ya. He livens everything up!

**Kay104: **Here he comes to save the day! Thanks!

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Whew! This is a record for me, 20 reviews for one chapter! Holy moly! I must say when I posted this cute fic I did not expect this level of response. I hoped I'd get a nice response but this was amazing! So how can I not continue this? Of course I don't have a firm plot at this point but I do have a vague idea and scenes in my head for the present. I can't promise how often I'll update this because of that but I did want to get this next chapter out since I wrote it so quick due to this awesome response! Nothing like reviews to encourage a writer! **

**Due to my numerous underage readers for this fic I PROMISE to keep it rated at the current K+ level so that everyone who gave me such great reviews can feel comfortable reading it throughout. So...no LEMONS in this fic. But I'll do my best to make it a fluffinator, LOL, and fun!**

**Thanks again to everyone who took the time to review my first chapter and convince me to continue this little gem. I guess we'll all see where this ends up, huh?**

**Please take a moment and leave a dime for the hardworking writer :o)  
><strong>


	3. It's All for the Better

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>It's All for the Better<strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

.**  
><strong>

She didn't see Jareth as she rushed her wet-haired brother from the house, his backpack slung over one shoulder. Nor did she spot any goblins or chickens lurking and later, when she allowed the time to contemplate, she wasn't sure how she felt about that. One the hand-relief that he took her seriously, on the other-oddly disappointed, but that was absurd. Why on earth would disappointment figure in Jareth's absence?

"Where's Jareth?" Sarah heard thwarted plans in Toby's young voice.

"He's gone," she said ushering out the front door.

"Gone?" Toby's eyes widened and he glared up at her as they jogged to the car. "What did you do, Sarah?"

"What was best, now buckle up."

"Best?" He repeated unable to believe his sister's cold-blooded attitude. The snap of his seatbelt echoed from the back seat. "What'd ya mean best? Did you yell at him, kick him out?" He asked his voice rising in alarm.

"Toby," she said as she backed out of the gravel driveway, "I appreciate what you were trying to do, but we can't have the Goblin King involved in our lives."

"Why not?"

"He's...well, he's dangerous." Sarah met his upset blue eyes in the rear view mirror; saw that his arms were crossed over his chest and that his lower lip stuck out much like her's used to at the same age. She resisted the urge to laugh.

"You're wrong."

"Toby..."

"You're _wrong! _He wouldn't hurt me or you. He was being nice and now he's gone forever."

"I seriously doubt that." She mumbled to herself checking the mirror again to be sure Toby didn't hear her response, he didn't seem to.

The car ride to Toby's school lasted approximately five more uncomfortable minutes since neither of them spoke after his heated outburst. Sarah wanted to speak but he looked so miserable nothing of comfort came to mind and she realized that Toby's logic was partially correct. It was her fault. She insisted Jareth leave before she returned from dropping Toby off, she just didn't actually believe he'd comply with her demand and especially not so quickly.

_'No, I refuse to feel guilty about his. Jareth is trouble, it really is best that he's gone,' _Sarah told herself...so why did that thought make her feel so bad anyway?

* * *

><p>Arriving at his school, Sarah parked and walked her sullen, foot-scuffing brother into the building. He was almost an hour late, fifth time this semester and Sarah knew he would catch hell from his teacher. First thing to do: check in with the front office since morning attendance was already passed. Toby's glower burned her back while she chatted with the receptionist, still mad at her...well so be it. Sarah tugged Toby's sleeve and he wordlessly followed her from the school office and smack into an older woman with silver hair.<p>

"Pardon me!"

"Excuse me!"

"Oh, you must be Toby's sister, Sarah." The woman said with a thin smile.

"Yes, have we met?" Sarah felt Toby move behind her and hang onto her jeans.

"No, no, I'm Ms. Beanigh, the new school counselor. Toby hasn't told you about me?"

Sarah looked over her shoulder to see Toby glued to her backside, "No...He hasn't." What was this new development?

"No matter, I won't keep you from class." Ms. Beanigh stepped aside.

"Thank you," Sarah said then added as they passed, "Ms. Beanigh, that's an unusual name."

The counselor laughed pleasantly, "Oh, yes, I'm Irish from my grandfather's side."

"Interesting," Sarah said drily as she passed the older woman, Toby still keeping to the opposite of Sarah from Ms. Beanigh. Why the hiding?

"Oh, and Ms. Williams, don't forget Parent-Teacher night is tonight at 7pm."

"It is?"

"Yes, I would very much like to speak with you tonight."

"Right, I'll see you tonight then, Ms. Beanigh." They walked quickly away from the counselor and once they turned the corner of the next hallway, Sarah spoke.

"How long has she been here?"

His wide, anxious eyes looked up at hers, "Not long, a couple of weeks maybe."

"Has she talked to you often?"

He shivered, "I got called into her office twice. She wanted me to talk about Mom and Dad." Not liking the waver in his voice, Sarah ceased walking and made Toby face her.

"Toby, why haven't you told me this before?"

"I don't know," he said, shrugging and dropping his head. She watched his nervous twitching and wondered how long she'd been oblivious to his plight.

_'How long have you been oblivious to a lot of things, Sarah?' _she asked herself not wanting to know the answer; then told her brother in a much subdued voice as she placed a comforting hand on his upper back:

"From now on you tell me whenever she talks to you, I don't like her. Come on, squirt, let's get you to class." He nodded but refused to look up and that's how he left his sister's presence a few minutes later at the door of his class.

By the time Sarah got back home she half hoped Jareth and his goblin horde would be waiting for her, if for no other reason than to give Toby a reason to perk up after school. But...no Goblin King and no goblins, not even a chicken feather drifted in the air. Everything appeared back where it belonged just as if he never visited and taunted her last night or this morning.

_'I've done the right thing. Goblin Kings are not of the good.' _She reminded herself...again, but for some reason that idea didn't want to stick; especially when faint memories of a sincere sounding Jareth allowing her to cry herself to sleep on his chest filtered up through her mind. For the first time in months, thoughts other those revolving around money, bills, the accident, and...Them..._her_ dominated her consciousness. And wasn't that a kick in the head? Figures Jareth would be able to trump such mortal concerns.

Sarah entered her bathroom and shed her clothes for a hot shower, the one interrupted earlier by her realization of Toby's lateness. As she turned on the water faucet and adjusted the temperature she noticed a few changes: the water became hot immediately, the faucet wasn't loose any longer, and the water pressure used to be weak but now was...well, perfect.

"Oh, crap...Jareth, what'd you do..."

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Afternoon recess usually kept Toby entertained, distracted but not today. This afternoon he didn't feel like playing ball or tag, instead he sat on a bench apart from his friends and schoolmates, sulking and thinking about the Goblin King.

"It's not fair," he kicked a stone; "I'm the one who wished him here," kicking another stone which skittered across the asphalt, "Sarah thinks she can just tell everybody what to do." He moved his foot forward again to launch another stone but his toes connected with a clear round object. Leaning down he picked it up; it was one the glass balls like Jareth made. Toby's head snapped up and he rapidly scanned the playground: kids, teachers, more kids, trees...where was he?

An idea blossomed; Toby placed the sphere back on the ground and smiled when it immediately took off rolling away from him towards the trees which lie at the far edge of the property. The ball bounced and jumped over protrusions, picking up speed along the way. Before it got too far ahead, Toby checked his teacher's location—not watching him—and followed it to a small copse of trees.

"Jareth?" He called out softly.

"Tobias," the Goblin King strolled into sight with a grin, one hand juggling a pyramid of balanced crystals. "Why so glum?"

"You're here! You didn't leave!" Toby ran to him throwing his arms around Jareth's torso. Jareth barely managed to vanish the crystals in his palm before Toby's bodily assault.

"Well, of course, why ever would I do such a thing?"

"Sarah said you were gone." Jareth' brocade waistcoat muffled Toby's shrill voice. He rested his gloved hands on the boy's shoulders.

"Nonsense, as you can see I've not gone and I haven't any plans to do so."

"But she said it was best..."

"Your sister means well, but is a bit confused presently on what is best." He patted Toby's head.

"You promised you'd help her."

"And I shall," he stepped back and manifested his swagger stick which he twirled dramatically, "but things of this nature take time, my boy, you must trust me."

"I do...I think, I mean...sorry."

"Ah-ah," the King clasped him under the chin lightly and brought his head up; the leather felt warm on his skin, "never apologize for trusting your instincts, Tobias. You are uncertain about me. You are right to be so. However, I _will_ do as you've asked me, but all good things take time."

"Okay, that makes sense, I guess..."

Jareth laughed releasing Toby's chin, "Now then, sit and tell me about your schooling today and I'll see that it's complete." The Goblin King manifested two wooden stools with a wave of his hand and Toby made himself comfortable with a broad smile.

"What do you know about geography, Jareth?"

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Working double shifts at the restaurant were her routine now. Wake up, get Toby to school, housework, clean up, off to work the lunch and dinner shifts, pick Toby up from neighbor's late that night, eat, clean up again, go to bed...lather, rinse, repeat ad nauseam. At least twice a week and on special occasions, like Parent-Teacher Night, Sarah asked off early of the dinner shift and two days a week she only worked one shift. She'd wanted to take off full days but couldn't afford it, not while Karen still needed full-time care.

_'No... Don't think about that right now...you're not due to visit again for almost a week. Think about it then.' _That was Sarah's mantra, 'Don't think about that right now.' It kept her going, kept her functional, kept her sane. Denial was a potent drug, but during her flashes of rationality she feared how much longer her addiction might hold out.

She ended the day lying on the living room couch. Sarah begged off early from her dinner shift, picked up Toby from her neighbor, old Mrs. Bannister, then told him she needed to rest for a few minutes...just a few...before she made dinner and took him to Parent-Teacher Night.

"And you say she's been asleep for over an hour?" Jareth asked Toby as they stood in contemplation over the delicately snoring Sarah.

"Uh-huh, she's supposed to take me to Parent-Teacher night and we're already gonna be late."

"I see." Jareth pursed his lips thoughtfully, his stick lightly slapping his thigh.

"You didn't put another spell on her, did you?"

"Indeed not!"

"Then what's wrong with her?"

Jareth crouched down peering closer into Sarah's relaxed face as he glided one leather-clad fingertip over her cheek, she never stirred. "I suspect she's quite beyond exhaustion, my boy."

"She's tired?"

"Very much so."

"But what about..."

"Leave it to me, Tobias."

"You? What are you going to do, Jareth?"

"Why..." he stood again, his gaze lingering on Sarah then he smirked, "I'm going to be your guardian tonight."

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>futrCSI1490: <strong>Yeah, poor Jareth, a bit handsy but good-natured about it. Thanks! I loved writing the flour to the face scene (especially as a sort of flash back) There's very little that Jareth does that isn't premeditated. And I lurve writing him and Toby together! What are you working on?

**Ilhja: **Great! Yeah, I like writing from a author-narrative point of view. It allows me to delve into every character's psyche. Although I have written in 1st person and from single character view points.

**V.E.G.: **You're welcome! Because of all of ya'll's reviews (minors) that's exactly why I decided to keep in K+. It would be a shame (and ungrateful) to get such great reviews then write something ya'll couldn't read. And they'll be more goblins along the way. And AU means Alternate Universe- means a story not set in the original canon story universe.

**382jollytumgirl: **I didn't want Sarah to be really mean, but she's not going to be easy to catch either. They have a history and she doesn't trust him. LOL, and the magic words in our world our 'please and thank you' not 'I wish'. Jareth knows the rules in our world as well as his and he likes to tease Sarah. Yes, I do know Phantom of the Opera, although it was never one of my faves. Still a great story.

**Lady Cavalier: **I agree. Excellence and wholeness can go together and many stories on this site are questionable. Although not all adult content stories are unwholesome. Adult content is fascinating to adults but isn't suitable for minors. I'm glad you're enjoying J/T interaction. Jareth is much more stable and less teasing with Toby-he realizes that Toby needs stability while Sarah needs to be teased. Have fun at camp and I'll keep an eye out for you later!

**Citizen Cobalt 1: **Thanks! Can't you though? Total disaster area, lol!

**Lady Kurina: **Thanks for the dime, lol! Awesome you caught this in the Harem! Oh she's met her match alright! Now we'll just see where it all goes.

**Kaidere: **Thanks! Planning on it, but can't say how much or how long...we'll just see...

**Nanenna: **Absolutely! And I give details when needed but prefer leaving some things open for the imagination and for my own writing needs. Helps me if I need to adapt the story later. I don't usually worry about my comfort zone any more, in fact challenging that is my usual M.O. Thanks, Sarah's daze and the J/T interaction are fun to write- especially J/T. I've been wanting to write J/T for awhile and finally came up with a decent idea. I don't plan on whisking the away to solve all their problems (Jareth may want to but Sarah won't go) more will be explained as to why.

**Underground Daydreams: **Thanks! Well, he's king, wouldn't you delegate? Not that they're any good at most stuff.

**Kay104: **Thanks! Glad you thought so, one of my fave scenes.

**Jeni27: **Thanks! I agree, I don't want Jareth to just take them away (he sort of does but is restraining himself for the present) This is going to be about how he become apart of their life, snaps Sarah out of her grief, and gets her to trust him. And romance and danger, etc. Haven't worked out all the detail yet but we'll see where it all goes.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, another chapter! This one is some what more of a lead up into the next but still some cute scenes and some more info. I know I've left a few things dangling and you're probably all wondering about Karen...While I did say there was an accident and talked about their ghosts but I didn't specifically say they were both dead...just gone. More will be explained as I go along. Sometimes dying is preferred. **

**Thanks again to everyone who's reading and especially everyone who's taken the time to leave a review! Totally awesome!**

**Reviews are the best motivation for a non-paid writer, :o)**


	4. Educational Battles

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Educational Battles<strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

.**  
><strong>

They materialized in the same copse of trees that they chatted in earlier that afternoon, the late dusk masking their arrival. Noticing the Goblin King's new outfit, Toby looked the him up and down with an adolescent scowl.

"Um...you're not going inside like that are you?"

"Pardon?" Affronted, Jareth returned Toby's scowl, "I'll have you know this is the height of fashion." He stroked the leather of his asymmetrical jacket as if it were still alive, the large eyelet cuff of his silk shirt flopping ever so manly.

"Riiight..."

"You don't approve?"

"No, I mean yes," Toby said quickly at Jareth's stormy glare, "you look great, very...kingly and all," he added with an up and down motion of his arm. His brain stumbled over what to say next. How does one convince a magical king to change his clothes without pissing him off? Oh boy...

"It's just that...um...well, you're a little too, you know..."

"Magnificent?"

"No."

"Regal?"

"Uh-uh."

"Resplendent?"

Toby sighed, his shoulders slumping in defeat, "Jareth, I don't even know that word, but you're too gobliny! No one will believe you're real, that you're not totally...um..."

"What?" Jareth's voice was cold enough to make popsicles. The really tasty, double layered kind that took all night to freeze.

"Nevermind, can you just change into something normal like jeans?"

With a curled lip exposing his canines, Jareth released a raptor-like hiss. "Jeans? You prefer me to wear...jeans?" Then he shuddered bodily and Toby rolled his eyes.

"_Geez_, wear whatever you want as long as it's human clothes."

"I shall place a glamour over my usual appearance and no one shall be the wiser, Tobias."

"A glamour? More magic?"

"Preciously, everyone else will see me as a mortal man in...jeans," he said the last word, grimacing, "however, you shall see me as myself if you so wish it." With a twist of his forearm and hand, Jareth manifested a crystal and dropped it to the ground at his feet. Once the spray of glitter cleared, a jeans-wearing, blue cotton button-down, long-hair-in-a-ponytail, sans glitter or eye markings, normalish-looking, attractive man stood before Toby. He still looked royal, however, and that voice...

"Do I meet your approval?" One would need to be deaf to miss the sarcasm in Jareth's tone. Toby gulped.

"Yeah, m-much better. Let's go." He turned away, determinedly marching towards his school, the better to keep his spike of anxiety hidden. Unbeknownst to the young boy, the king smirked as he followed Toby across the school grounds, trailed by several invisible-glamoured goblins.

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>jsjsjsjsjsj<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

Pre-teens and their parents bustled to and fro in the school halls while exhausted, lackluster teachers guarded classroom doors. A few half-heartedly sipped sodas or punch and munched store bought cookies, a veritable feast of education.

"Nutter-butter?" A moderately over-weight, unfortunate looking woman cheerfully held up a cellophane package which appeared to have been ravaged by wild hyenas, partial cookies lying forlornly in their plastic coffin. Jareth sniffed disdainfully at the display assaulting his nose.

"No thank you, my physician would flay me alive if I dared indulge in your delectable confectioneries," he said with a stunningly disarming grin.

"Oh, my," she giggled and blushed shoving the offensive cookies behind her; "we don't want that."

"_Indeed_."

"You're supposed to sign in..." Her eyes slightly glazed, Susie, the teacher's assistant, handed him a clipboard without a pen.

"Of course, my dear, we must always abide rules." With the clipboard held up to his chest to block her view, Jareth mimed a signature. "I'm very firm with Tobias about rules," he added in a sing song voice.

"Oh brother," Toby muttered watching the ridiculous show. Susie wasn't very bright and Jareth reeled her in with such obvious ease even Toby figured out he wasn't using magic. "Jareth, that's not my teacher. We have to go," he said tugging on Jareth's glamour sleeve.

"Yes, of course, Tobias. Pardon us, my dear." Jareth head bowed to Susie before strolling away from her twittering. After they distanced themselves from the entrance/refreshment table, Toby heard crashes and yelps and glanced over his shoulder to see cookies scattered over the floor. Shrugging, he ignored the mini-disaster occurring behind them, but continued to hear various squeals and shouts following them as they walked.

Together they strolled further into the building, the eyes of every adult female gravitating with Jareth's direction. Observing the king's effortless self-confidence, Toby attempted to emulate his gait: the manner in which he held his head and nodded to each lady in passing, the long-legged saunter bespeaking deep-seated poise, and his overall contradictory air of humble superiority. He hoped he looked half as brilliant as Jareth, but suspected he came off a silly copy-cat. If he did Jareth never breathed a word only smiled generously at him as they glided through the halls, and Toby adored him completely at that moment.

"This is my room."

"Ah," Jareth said noncommittally and mentally prepared himself to charm Toby's teacher who stepped from the over the threshold and...

"Toby! Good to see you, wasn't sure if you were coming tonight. Hello, I'm Mr. Norton, Toby's teacher and you are?" A pleasant looking, physically fit, middle-aged man said with a smile and held his hand out to Jareth.

_'Bloody hell.' _By sheer will power born of centuries of experience, Jareth retained his polite smile and quickly shook Mr. Norton's hand while resisting the sudden urge to incinerate the man. Toby warily watched both men feeling the atmosphere tense like a stretched rubber band, but not fully comprehending why.

"Jareth Noble, Tobias's guardian for the evening."

"Jareth Noble?" Mr. Norton frowned, "I don't believe I've heard of you before, are you family?"

"Nearly, I'm a very close friend of the family."

Mr. Norton glanced around Toby and Jareth, "And where's Sarah tonight?" He really, really disliked the manner in which this man spoke Sarah's name, with such ease and comfort of use, and Jareth's eyes automatically narrowed as his voice dropped an octave.

"I'm afraid Sarah is unable to attend this evening, she asked me to act in her stead."

"Oh, I hope she's alright?"

"Quite the picture of health, I assure you."

"Well, that's good." Mr. Norton didn't wilt under Jareth's intense gaze as he stepped passed him, "Please come inside, I'm sure you'd prefer to discuss Toby and his education."

"Indeed, yes." Breezing passed Mr. Norton, Jareth entered the classroom with Toby on his heels. None of them noticed Mrs. Beanigh lurking at the end of the hall.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Settling himself majestically upon one of the plastic, institutional chairs, the Goblin King filled the elementary school class room much like helium expanded a balloon and caused all the females to gasp. A perplexed expression came over Mr. Norton as each of his students' mothers leaned, _en masse_, towards Jareth. The remaining few fathers exchanged first confused than irate looks while the children were either ignorant or acutely aware of the King's presence.

"I'm so glad everyone could join us tonight..." Mr. Norton launched his welcome speech to the parents before expounding on the students' achievements as a whole this semester, etc...etc... Jareth feigned interest. He cared little for the other children as long as Tobias received his due.

The instructor being male caused a trifling problem, but nothing any good Goblin King worth his crown couldn't overcome with magic instead of charm. Sparing a glance over to Tobias, he observed the boy enthralled. Following Tobias's line of sight he found the object of his fascination to be...a young lady...ahhh...Jareth tactfully hid his smirk.

_'Tobias, my clever boy, I see the fairer sex beguiles you early.' _He patted the boy's back reassuringly, and they shared a knowing look then something of an altogether different nature snagged Jareth's attention. _'What is this entity I sense?' _A suffocating sensation draped over the immediate area, yet only he seemed attentive to the alteration.

Jareth lowered one hand below the level of his seat between himself and Toby and quietly snapped his fingers. The simple command he added mentally to his signal magically flew to his goblins that he implicitly trusted to search out this trespasser. He'd not felt this type of malevolence in many years and vaguely wondered why none of Toby's goblin protectors alerted him before now. He would have words with them later.

As Mr. Norton's interminable speech finally concluded, Jareth sighed dramatically causing Mr. Norton to furrow his brows but otherwise ignore him. The man's wit was exceeded only by his disproportionate tediousness; and having borne enough of both, Jareth rose, stretched and proceeded to make polite, animated conversation with those closest to them.

"You don't approve of my teaching methods, Mr. Noble?"

"Pardon?" Jareth, all smiles, turned to face Mr. Norton. He detested interruptions, especially from pompous do-gooders. Toby raptly watched the exchange, having never fully clicked with his teacher.

"You didn't seem supportive of the methods I detailed. I truly wish to further all my students' education and want their parents' and guardians' to understand exactly how I plan to do so," Mr. Norton said earnestly.

"Yes, I perceive the value of your process," he grinned adding a bit of magic to it, "and I am in full support of Tobias's education." Jareth pulled Toby to his side. "But we really must be off now, _Mr._ Norton. I do so hope we can chat again in the future."

"Uh-, yes...yes, of course. Give Sarah my regards."

"I'd be delighted." Jareth said between stiffened lips.

"And you, Tobes, a little more hard work and we'll get those grades up," he said ruffling Toby's hair in the age-old clichéd manner that elder authority figures do when they're attempting to be reassuring. Toby frowned.

"Uh-huh, sir."

"Good, good, then I'll see you next week."

"Excellent. Come, Tobias, we'd best be off. I'm sure your sister will be missing you."

With a stately sweep of his arm, Jareth guided Toby from the room. Each person minutely conscious of the loss as they departed: conversations stilled, shoulders sagged, even the lights seemed to dim.

"Geez, I'm glad that's over. Can we go home now?"

"Soon, Tobias." His voice was curt, surprising Toby who focused on Jareth's face as they walked briskly down the hall.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm waiting for—ah, report!"

"Kingy!" A goblin materialized directly in front of their path causing Jareth to halt and Toby to stumble a few steps in shock. "Kingy, found it, bad, it hide before."

"Hide, you say?" He cupped his chin with his hand, tapping one finger to his mouth. "I wonder..."

"Jareth, what's going on?"

"Stay here, Tobias. I'll return momentarily."

"Wh—" But the king vanished before Toby finished his objection, leaving the goblin that Toby recognized as Skittle behind. Crouching down, Toby smiled at the little guy.

"Your name is Skittle, isn't it?"

"Uh-huh."

"Skittle...how about you take me to whenever Jareth went."

"Oh...don't think Kingy like that," said Skittle with rapidly widening eyes and wringing over-sized hands.

"It'll be okay. I promise." Toby grinned and patted the little goblin on the head making him purr.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>jsjsjsjsjsj<strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

.**  
><strong>

At Skittle's magically transferred directions, Jareth materialized next to Mrs. Beanigh who lurked behind her office door, the overwhelming supernatural stench blanketing his senses as he stood so close to her.

"Well, well, well...what have we here?" he said. The older woman jumped and spun to face him. Having dropped the human glamour, he appeared in full Goblin King black regalia.

"You! Why are you here?" She asked her face contorting inhumanly as she backed from him.

"I don't answer to your ilk. What business have you here?" Jareth asked, his tone brooking no argument. He stood tall, his black cloak billowing out as he pointed an accusatory finger at the being cowering before him.

"You have no rule over _me_, Goblin King. I'm allowed to harvest grief and pain where I find it." As Mrs. Beanigh spoke her human features and clothing faded into a glowing white visage of a hag draped in a hooded robe.

"Mayhap, but I'll not have you feeding here any longer." As Jareth spoke the door beside him cracked open revealing a shocked Toby standing in the threshold with Skittle. "Tobias!" Jareth yelled and leapt forward blocking him from Mrs. Beanigh's reach. The old hag screeched as her attempt to snag Toby was thwarted by the Goblin King, and then she shed her last bit of humanity and levitated. Her robe and long hair twisting in a mystical wind.

"Be gone, banshee, and do not think to return!" With a wide stance, Jareth spread his arms and threw two conjured crystals at the glowing old woman who now floated above them threateningly. The crystals struck and she released a horrid scream. Jareth mentally congratulated himself for placing a sound dampening spell over this room prior to the confrontation, wouldn't do to alert the mortals.

"You think you've won, Goblin King!" The hag banshee said between wails as she faded. "You've unleashed hell upon yourself and your mortal pets!" Then she blinked out of existence without so much as a mist remaining. Taking a cleansing breath, Jareth faced Toby who still stood motionless in the doorway next to Skittle. He walked over and crouched next to him, his black cape pooling on the bland tiles.

"Tobias, are you well?"

"What...was...that?" He saw that Toby shivered and Skittle scooted closer to comfort the boy.

"Mmm...A type of banshee. One that feeds on grief and pain, though they rarely travel this far."

"Oh, creepy. No wonder she liked hearing about Mom and Dad, eww." Toby's eyes filled with unshed tears and Jareth pulled him into a tight hug.

"I've destroyed that one, Tobias. It's gone forever, but we must be vigilant. I suspect more will follow as it must've had assistance cloaking its magic. Even my goblins sensed nothing until I arrived."

"More?" Toby's arms tightened around Jareth's neck and he sniffed harder.

"Yes, from now on you tell me of any unusual occurrences, anything that upsets you. Promise?"

Toby nodded and Jareth felt the boy's head shift against his chest, "Promise."

"Right, then, let's get you home before Sarah becomes the next banshee I must vanquish." Toby laughed feebly into Jareth's leather breastplate, sniffed again then answered.

"Yeah, okay."

* * *

><p><strong>Shenlong Girl: <strong>Oh, yeah she will, next chapter. Wouldn't you?

**Underground Daydreams: **Well, I've revealed the counselor, muahahaha! She was a banshee! Although I played with the mythology a bit on banshees, still...cool, huh?

**Jeni27: **Lol, it's fun to put Jareth into real world scenarios and see what he'll do. He's especially cute to write interacting with Toby. Karen will be addressed in later chapters. Thanks!

**futrCSI1490: **He does have *heart* in this one and I'm keeping him light-hearted, too which is especially fun to write. Sarah is very overwhelmed but so independent and determined as we'll see. But she's had to be. Your fic sounds cool, message me when you post it so I don't miss it and I'll be sure to read and review it.

**Neela Silverdust: **Thanks!

**Salsaxxx:**Thanks! I keep thinking of ideas of how to have J/T interact as father/son in the real world and how J would do it with his own twist. Sort of getting it right and wrong at the same time. Yeah, Sarah's going to be pissed and relieved, I think when she gets the whole story.

**Kaidere: **Thanks! I'm having fun keeping it cute.

**serena221: **Got it in one. As you just read, yes Jareth met her and took care of her but what'll happen now?

**Angelus Draco: **Thanks, hope you enjoyed Jareth taking care of Mrs. Beanigh, the creepy banshee, lol!

**Autumn O'Shea Swan: **Thanks, lots of cute and Sarah doesn't quite get it yet. And poor Karen...yeah...she's in a bad way. I'll address that soon.

**Nanenna: **Yeah, it'll take some time, but then too fast and it wouldn't be any fun. Plus they have a history where he and Toby sort of don't. They do but Toby doesn't really remember it. Beanigh...honestly I'm not sure how to pronounced. I made it up by mashing together one of the Gaelic words for banshee bean-nighe (which is pronounced ben-neeya and is actually Scottish Gaelic even though I made her Irish descent)

**troubledatheart: **Thanks! I'm trying to update this more often when I can since this story is fairly simple. But I don't want to get too far ahead since I'm still working on a plot, lol!

**MinkyT: **Awesome! Thanks! I agree...I think this version of Jareth is my closest to the movie. And describing Jareth from Toby's view was a new and interesting way which I had fun writing. I'm glad you're enjoying the smut-free. I wondered about that myself but since there were so many minors reading this one-shot I didn't want to continue it then up the rating so they couldn't read it. Plus having a 9 yr old Toby in the story sort of made me want to keep it scaled more to that level as if I had my niece visiting. LOL! A new and interesting challenge for me. It probably noticed that when I narrate during Toby I write in a younger, smaller vocabulary. That's deliberate. Ha, glad someone enjoyed the molest the fruit! I do like including adult references. Clever...hm, yes I've been called too clever by half in my day. Also sneaky and devious. Thank you for noticing, :o) Ah, good, the Toby flinging himself at Jareth...I worried that it might be too much too soon as it had only been a day since they 'met'. But I feel that even though Toby is still learning to trust Jareth that there is a deep and special connection between the two and Toby would feel the loss immensely for many reasons. Glad it worked well...tears but not too much. Actually it's a K+ fic, so while there will be danger and mayhem and romance it will be greatly toned down for my overall audience. But I'm also trying to write this with adults in mind so hopefully there'll be layers of reference material that 14's won't get but 40's will. Overall a fun story!

* * *

><p><strong>AN: You know it's difficult to get the mind to focus when you've got a cold, sigh. I got one a day and a half ago and all I want to do is sleep. But then I wake up and I'm bored so I write and my brain fuzzes out. But I was mostly down with this chapter so I was able to finish it and viola! **

**We'll be getting to Sarah again and talking about Karen later on and I plan on detailing the accident later. It's really sad. I futzed with banshee lore but it was in the name of fanfic, lol! Mrs. Beanigh is made up by** **mashing together one of the Gaelic words for banshee bean-nighe (which is pronounced ben-neeya and is actually Scottish Gaelic even though I made her Irish descent just for fun)**

**Hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. I know I'm totally enjoying the responses from everyone and, seriously, they're keeping me so motivated on this fic! **

**Here's to more chocolately review goodness!**


	5. Jareth vs Sarah

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Jareth vs Sarah<br>**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.  
><strong>

Her first thought upon waking on the couch consisted of sheer panic due to the blanket of silence and darkness she didn't expect. She only meant to nap for a few minutes! Why the sunset? Where was Toby? Sarah sat upright too fast, making her head spin.

"Toby?" Was she forever cursed to search for him? "Toby!" She called louder, standing. As her eyes adjusted to the gloom she noticed a sheet of paper lying on the coffee table with fancy, antique script. Reading as she picked it up, she noticed how thick and rich the paper felt, and grit her teeth at the missive's information.

"Jareth..." Though quiet her voice held layers of restrained violence; the note explaining Jareth's and Toby's whereabouts crumpled in her fist. Minutes later Sarah drove at a gravel-spraying speed from her driveway en route to the school.

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>jsjsjsjsjsjsj<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.  
><strong>

Once the shock of the confrontation with the banshee abated and Toby's tears dried, Jareth proceeded to walk them back to the main entrance of the school rather than teleport them home directly from there. Afterall, appearances must be maintained and he needed to be seen leaving with Toby to keep his mortal identity. Later, Jareth debated whether or not that decision proved to be the wisest course of action because who should storm through the halls in his direct path? He didn't need one ounce of his magic to see how Sarah's ire bled in high intensity waves as she stomped towards them.

"Sarah, my dear, how good of you to join us!" He said graciously, spreading his arms wide to welcome her.

"Don't, Jareth!" She snapped pointing a lethal looking finger as she approached them in the hall. "How dare you!"

"Sarah, it's okay, he saved me!" Toby said quickly jumping into the conversation both figuratively and literally as he positioned himself defensively in front of Jareth.

"Tobias, not now."

"Get out of the way, Toby!"

"No, I won't let you scare him off!"

"Tobias, _really_..."

"What? You don't think I can, G-_Jareth_?" Sarah nearly said his title but the growing crowd of spectators reminded her of their public setting, and she decided that discretion really was the better part of valor.

Chuckling softly, Jareth smirked, "I would love to see your attempt, my dear Sarah."

"Oh, you..."

"Is there a problem?" Another man's voice asked and both Sarah and Jareth turned to see Mr. Norton standing to one side with a look of concern and a mild stance of aggression. "Sarah? You _do_ know this man, Mr. Noble?"

"_Mr._ _Noble_?" She said sarcastically with her arms crossed and her hip cocked, the leg thrust out.

Jareth exhibited his disarming grin to her and..._Oh geez_... batted his eyelashes. "Yes?"

"That's perfect...just wonderful..."

"I'm glad you think so," Jareth replied ignoring her derision.

"Sarah," Mr. Norton said interrupting their spat. "Is everything alright? Do I need to call the police?"

"Yes, Sarah," Jareth added, "Do inform the man if we require the constabulary."

"Jareth..." she said his name in a warning tone as if she might take him up on his dare, but in the end, after staring him down, she realized how ridiculous threatening the Goblin King with the mortal police would be. How ridiculous, potentially embarrassing and dangerous for the police, that is.

"Fine..." She faced Toby's teacher and smiled, "No, Mr. Norton...no police necessary. Sorry about the confusion. I had to work late and forgot I asked _Mr. Noble_ to take Toby instead."

"I see..." Mr. Norton glanced between the tense Jareth and Sarah, "well, if you're sure."

"Absolutely," Sarah grabbed Jareth by the bicep and pulled him towards the front door while nodding to Toby to follow. "Thanks for your concern, but I've got it under control, right, _Jareth_?"

"Without doubt_, Sarah_."

"Good. Have a nice night, Mr. Norton. Say goodbye, Toby."

" 'Night, Mr. Norton," Toby said over his shoulder as he scrambled behind the Sarah-herded Goblin King.

"Goodnight, Toby," his teacher replied with a furrowed brow at the odd scene playing out before him. Something strange about the Mr. Noble...he didn't like the way he spoke to Sarah either...hmmm...

* * *

><p>Once in the privacy of the parking lot, Jareth wrenched his arm from her grip and stepped a few feet away with a scowl. Sarah came to a halt facing him with Toby standing to one side between them watching their exchange, his head swiveling back and forth.<p>

"What the hell were you thinking?"

"Whatever do you mean, Precious?"

"Don't Precious me! You masqueraded as Toby's guardian, without my knowledge. God knows how many people saw you...do you know much trouble this could bring us? Hmm...do you?"

"Sarah," he said lowering his voice as he stepped closer once again. "Do not concern yourself. No one has seen me other than the very mortal Mr. Noble."

"But..." she stammered looking him up and down, "your clothes, your hair..."

"You and Tobias may see through my glamour if you so wish it, but no one else."

"But why would you do this?"

"You needed to rest, Sarah. I thought to assist you."

"Oh...but...you've got to stop doing this to me!"

"What?"

"Taking Toby without my permission, or making me think that you are. You're going to give me a heart attack!"

"Then...are you saying I may remain to offer my assistance if I ask for permission?" He asked sweetly then grinned and tilted his head ever so enticingly.

"_What_?" She stared at his entrancing beauty and wiles. "Oh...fine, whatever," she said then stomped off to her car. "But there's going to be some rules around here." She called back.

"Of course, my dear!"

"So you can stay?" Toby asked.

"It would seem so, my boy."

"Alright!" Toby jumped in the air, fist pumping. "I knew she'd give in eventually."

"Oh, did you now?"

"Of course, Sarah's really a softie underneath it all."

"Are you guys coming or not?" Sarah yelled at them from her idling car. "I haven't got all night, you know!"

"Indeed?" Jareth's one brow arched drolly.

"Well, sometimes..." Toby said shrugging. Jareth smiled as he leisurely strolled to the impatiently waiting Sarah. He could easily have teleported them all, including her car, back to the residence, but Jareth delighted in taking up the opportunity to ride with Sarah in her personal transportation. Who knew what mischief he could engender on the way.

"Everyone buckle up," she ordered then met with a blank stare from Jareth. "You have ridden in a car before haven't you?"

"I can't say I've had the pleasure."

Rolling her eyes, Sarah pointed to the fabric belt hanging to his right side in the front passenger's seat, "Grab that belt and pull it over your body to this and clip it inside." Sarah waited and watched as Jareth fought and struggled with the seat belt several times without success. Each time it snapped back into place either tangling his arm or slapping his face or both. After the third or fourth growl and curse from the Goblin King and Toby's plaintive wail from the back seat to help him, Sarah finally gave in.

"Oh for Pete's sake! It's not that difficult." She leaned across his body to grasp the belt, momentarily placing their torsos partially front to front, and looked up. Her face was positioned a few inches from Jareth's; she could feel his heart beating as furiously as hers.

"No, not difficult at all," he said in a husky voice. She stared up into his currently matching dilated eyes for a few seconds, felt an a magnetic-like pull then chickened out, grabbed the seat belt and jumped back to her side with it in tow. Snapping it in place, she said, her own voice a tad shaky:

"There, all set." She heard Toby sniggering in the backseat, but ignored him in order to save face and turning her head to the far too self-assured Jareth she suddenly realized he deliberately faked her out.

Indignant, she gasped as he smirked, "You, you...ugh...Goblin Kings!" Toby's sniggering turned into full laughter and Sarah felt her skin warm up as she blushed. Even Jareth started chuckling at her discomposure. "Oh...shut up...both of you..." she said feebly causing her brother to laugh harder and bounce in his seat, and his breathing to become ragged panting and snorting for the next couple of minutes.

_'Well, at least he's laughing again,' _she consoled herself, '_even if it's at my expense.'_

White knuckling her steering wheel, Sarah kept her face forward as she pulled out of the parking lot. Highly conscious of Jareth, she did her best to disregard her body's response to his proximity...Darn frustrating, sexy Goblin Kings barging into her life willy-nilly...

"Sarah, please concentrate whilst accelerating this contraption!"

"Wha—oh!" She swerved narrowly avoiding striking the street curb. "Sorry," she said sheepishly and glanced over to see Jareth's gloved hands fisted around the hand rests and muscles in his jaw jumping.

"Geez, you awake up there, sis?

"Yes...yes, sorry..." she mumbled again and slowed down. The remaining drive home Sarah focused her entire brain on driving and not thinking about the bizarre fact that Jareth rode shotgun in her car.

'_He'll probably leave glitter all over the upholstery.' _Then the next thought that drifted into her mind as she pulled to a stop in her driveway was: _'Oh crap, he's not planning on sleeping over is he? _Turning to look at him he apparently caught her distressed expression.

"Sarah, whatever is the matter?"

"Ummm...

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Jedi Kacee: <strong>Thanks! It's fun to write uplifting as well. My 'M' stories tend to be more serious so this is a nice change of pace for me, too. Glad you're enjoying it.

**Angelus Draco: **A few fireworks. Since I have two other stories I'm working on currently on FF besides this one and a few on the backburner, I'm keeping these chapters a tad shorter and lighter. It also helps to keep me in the K+ mind set for some reason. Don't know why...I guess when I start writing too much I delve to far and it gets too 'M'.

**futrCSI1490: **Awesome! Lighthearted Jareth is fun to write. I keep imagining real world scenarios to plop him into and make it a whole "WWJD"- What Would Jareth Do concept- LOL! Awww...I'm glad your inner fangirl loved the hug. I thought it worked, too. I mean it was a scary banshee! EEK! I'm feeling much better now...voice is back, cough almost gone. But poor Autumn is sick now. Guess it must be a computer virus, lol!

**Autumn O'Shea Swan: **Ha! The reason I picked nutter-butters was because it was the first cookie I thought of with the funniest name. I like'm okay. I'll get a craving now and then. I mean really...someone offering JARETH a nutter-butter? Can you see it? HA! Other creatures...I actually have no idea at this point. This story is so up in the air from chap to chap. I have a vague idea for some future ideas. We'll get to go with Sarah and Jareth to visit Karen at some point (sad). But I'm working up to that and what to have more banshees that are pissed off about their buddy. Have NO IDEA how to do that yet. This fic is so 'who knows'! which is kind of fun since I have no idea where it's going either. LOL!

**Kaidere: **Thanks! I hope to deliver something fun and uplifting and interesting. It would be good to be in that room with them. Banshees are used very often which is sort of why I hit on the idea of using them. I know their myth of wailing to predict someone's death and there's different kinds of banshees so I thought what about making a banshee that feeds off grief/fear.

**serena221: **Ahhh! Plot bunnies are multiplying? Awesome! Hope they bring something wonderful!

**MinkyT: **LOL, I'm glad you like it! I thought it played out damn funny myself. Can't you just see the two of them bantering: too regal, no, magnificent, uh-uh, resplendent?, say what? Poor Toby...I was going to make Toby's teacher a female then thought...nahhh...that's way too easy on Jareth. muahahahaha! As for the Banshee, it's funny that you say that for two reasons 1) another reader wanted more banshee, (I just can't make everybody happy apparently...who knew) 2) while Jareth is obviously very supernatural and his world will spill over into theirs just because, I have absolutely no intention making this a supernatural fest. I totally get what you're saying. It's fun plopping Jareth into modern life without changing him one bit. (not really changing him) and yet...I may have them end up in the underground...haven't really decided since I have no idea where this is going. But J/S will end up together OF COURSE! Duh! What kind of fanfic writer do you think I am? I mean really!

**Ayjah: **LOL, he also does windows. Well, he'll delegate his goblins to do the windows anyhow.

**Nanenna: **Sorry...she wasn't meant to last long, but remember the part where she says 'You'll rue the day!' no wait wrong story. Anyhow, she mentioned that she has powerful friends or some such thing and that Jareth and his mortal pets will regret, blahy blah blah, etc...so somehow (when I figure it out, lol) I plan on bringing more banshees and such into the picture or story as it were. And we'll be road tripping it to Karen at some point.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: ahhhhh...the sweet smell of air through my unclogged nostrils and non-coughing, pain-free throat. Life is indeed good again. Thank you for all the well wishes! As they say: If you don't have your health, you don't have anything. It's strange and difficult to write when ill. I tried and got about a half page of crap. My mind kept wandering and stalling. All I wanted to do was stare at things like the wall while I concentrated on breathing, getting read of my ranging sinus headache and my low grade fever. Meanwhile, I lie, fully conscious, thinking about how much time I'm wasting when I could be doing ANYTHING else. So I still don't really have any major idea where this is going which is any interesting change from how I usually write. Every chapter is brand new to me, too!**

**Chocolate covered reviews appreciated! Thank you :o)  
><strong>


	6. That Day

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>That Day<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.  
><strong>

Jareth stared at Sarah staring at him. Their enforced cozy positions in her car separated only by her center console, and her blatant attempt to wallflower her torso to her drivers' side door.

"Why, Sarah," his honey voice taunted, "whatever is the matter?" Jareth blinked his eyes slowly, almost lazily, and rested one leather-clad hand on the vinyl protrusion dividing them. A faint dusting of glitter drifted down upon the sun-faded, grayish upholstery as he leaned towards her. She grit her teeth; she'd have to dust devil that up tomorrow! Focusing on his sparkling litter distracted her from the heat raging through her veins and other...more private areas.

"You're not...um...," Sarah audibly swallowed, "Where are you...um...staying tonight?" Pinned by Jareth's intense gaze, she didn't hear the unsnapping of Toby's seat belt, or see him slither closer to the middle of the front seats to gain a better vantage point of his currently two favorite adults interacting in the most fascinating manner. He didn't totally get what was happening—he was, afterall, only nine— but he did understand that _something_ very, very interesting occurred and he planned on witnessing as much as possible.

Jareth smirked delicately, his tongue curling slightly at the tip of his canines, "Are you requesting my presence in your lovely home this evening?"

"_What_?"

"No?" He repeated quickly; his expression mockingly perplexed.

Sarah shoved her body impossibly closer to her door. Why did he have to lean to close? "I..uh...just wondered because...you're a guest...now...I suppose."

"Yes, then?" He perked up.

"Can he stay, sis? Can he?" Toby chimed in, jumping up from his squatted position, his head nearly striking the low car ceiling of Sarah's ecno-box.

"No! That's not...no!"

"But...that's not fair!"

"Toby," Sarah said with a deep breath, striving for patience. "I've agreed he can visit, don't push it." Observing her tenuous nerves, Jareth took pity on how far both he and Tobias tried her tolerance beyond its rational limits. Physically and linguistically backing off, he interjected in a firm tone:

"Your sister is correct, Tobias. Besides," he twisted one hand dramatically, "distance is no trial to me, and I would be remiss to leave my kingdom unattended for too lengthy a time. Goblins you know...always up to mischief," he tapped the side of his nose in a knowing manner at Toby, "can't be negligent as their guardian."

Her brother's shoulders slumped a bit, but he nodded, "Yeah, okay."

"Shall we, my dear?" His majesty waved a hand and both doors popped open. Sarah barely caught her weight preventing herself from falling backward from her car to the gravel driveway, then glared at Jareth and mumbled 'thank you.' The soft glow of their porch light competed with the streetlights illuminating the front yard and drive. It made Jareth's hair glimmer ethereally as he stepped out. He spotted her over the roof of her car and winked.

"Gratitude...that's a wonderful look on you, Sarah."

"Yeah, well..."she looked over her shoulder as she walked up to the porch, "don't get spoiled, Goblin King." Unfortunately as soon as she spoke, her hand grasped the lower newel post of the porch steps; the one that always wiggled its way loose. Only this time it didn't move, didn't shift a millimeter. It even looked suspiciously freshly painted. Sarah turned around, sighed.

"Tell me you didn't."

"Very well," he said strolling passed her, up the stairs, and through their front door which granted him entry without the indignity of a house key.

"Cool, Sarah," said Toby as he bounded up behind his highness, "The thingy's not busted anymore. When did you fix it?"

"I didn't," she muttered to herself; Toby already halfway through the door calling Jareth's name, asking if he'd like to play a game or watch TV; completely disregarding the conversation and decision made minutes ago.

Damn it! Nosy, busy -body Goblin King going around fixing things in their house, making a general nuisance of himself while she ends up experiencing niggling guilt for ungratefulness; not to mention the inappropriate feelings of lustiness inspired by said Goblin King's physical nearness.

'_I so don't need this right now. I've got enough dealing with a crappy, Nowheresville job, check-to-check living, and Karen...God...Karen. What am I going to do about her? Why do I have to make this decision? Why is this—"_

"Sarah." A loud smack near her face brought her crashing from her painful circular musings. Jareth's swagger stick held the front door open where he'd impacted it above her head in order stop her closing it behind her.

"What the hell are—"

"I'd prefer you not flatten my loyal goblins with your door. They are resilient, but hardly indestructible and they do feel pain." His lips a thin line bordering on a scowl, he appeared rather disapproving; not at all his usual mischievous mien. Looking down she saw nothing.

"But?"

"They're cloaked, as they were for the educational colloquium."

"The wha—oh, you mean parent-teacher night."

"Yes, of course, what else would I refer to?"

"Nevermind." Her hands raised in temporary defeat, Sarah stepped aside to allow the invisible goblins to parade inside their home.

"Saa-rah," Toby sing-sang from the living room."

"Yeah?" She hastily sidled from Jareth who followed, the door automatically shutting and locking of its own accord.

"Can we watch a movie?" He clutched a video to his chest, likely his favorite one: 'The Lion King'.

"Tobes, it's late."

"But tomorrow's Saturday," the wheedling whine in his voice bordered annoying except his eyes expressed kicked-puppy mated with abandoned-kitten.

"Toby..."

"Pluuueeezzzeee, Saarraah, pretty pluuuezze with sugar on top?" And now with the lower lip pout. Oh, come on...

"Perhaps I may be of assistance?" Jareth's silken smooth voice interrupted. Sarah swiveled her head around, her arms automatically armoring criss-cross the bosom of her chest.

"You going to zap him with a sleeping crystal?" she said sarcastically. Ignoring her display of aggression, Jareth merely smiled pleasantly and laughed.

"Don't be preposterous, although if you have need of one…" he said, his voice trailing off suggestively. Was he leering at her?

"Oh, no…" her hand came up reflexively in the universally position of 'stop in the name of love' or 'talk to the hand' depending upon one's generation.

"Well, then…" he snapped his fingers and several goblins became visible, "may I have your _permission_ to entertain Tobias whilst you recuperate?"

"Oh, yes please!" Toby exclaimed, hopping on his toes. '_Where did the boy get his energy?' _ Sarah wondered as she felt Jareth spring her own trap on her.

She couldn't very well refuse him now, not after granting him the right to ask permission this evening. _'Crap...of course...as much as she loved her brother, it would be nice to have a night off.' _

"Kingy, what a movie?" Skittle asked, his bug eyes goggling up at his king.

"He'll love it, Sarah!" Toby grabbed Jareth's wrist, tugging him toward the living room, "You'll love it, I promise! It's the best movie, EVER!" Watching her brother drag the Goblin King through their house nearly made every second of Jareth's disruptive presence worth it. His feathery brows racketed up and his lips twitched against the desire to sneer derisively at Toby's manhandling; Sarah chuckled. He may adore Toby, however, no one but Sarah got away with dragging the Goblin King it seemed..._interesting._..

"What a movie, what a movie, what a movie?" Lub and numerous other goblins repeated, loudly, hopping up and down. Their gravelly voices quite grated on his nerves occasionally.

"Shut up!" he snapped, his opposite hand flying to the bridge of his nose. Every goblin hushed allowing Toby to rapidly explain a movie to them amid ooh's and aah's.

Following the parade of insanity, Sarah said to Jareth, "You _want _to watch 'The Lion King'?"

He shrugged, the gesture somehow appearing elegant from him, "Entertainment about a king cannot be without value, and it is Tobias's favorite."

"_Right…" _she drawled, considering her options and the sweet thought of revenge crystallized, "You know what, I think you two having a male bonding night is a _great_ idea." She said cheerfully then backed toward the kitchen, "In fact…I'll even whip up some snacks for you guys."

"Awesome!" Toby said, a broad grin splitting his face. He'd already directed Jareth to the center of the couch and moved to turn on their small home theater.

Sarah worked in the kitchen quickly, popping microwave popcorn (extra butter, nothing but the best for the king), pretzels, plain m & m's, and ice-cold, foamy root beers. She arranged the selection of sweet and salty, hot and cold, snacks in bowls and mugs and placed it all on a large, rarely used serving tray. With a saccharin smile, she promenaded into the living room, and presented the junk food mini-buffet to the boys currently lounging on the couch amid several goblins. Their eyes glued to the beginning credits rolling.

"Snacks for everybody!"

"WOW, sis!" Toby leapt from the couch, eyes agog, "thanks!" He scrambled around the coffee table and hugged her just after she settled the tray down safely. Returning the hug, she patted his back. The goblins' multiple indrawn gasps of awed surprise left her in no doubt as to whom would be eating the 'lion's' share of the snacks tonight.

"Nothing but the best for my boys," she said looking up to lock gazes with Jareth who, for once, either chewed his tongue or found no reply. His impassivity left her clueless so she smiled genuinely, assuming it safest. "Enjoy the movie, Toby, Jareth. I'm going to bed." She ruffled Toby's hair, "Don't stay up too late, squirt."

"I won't, thanks again, Sarah!" he repeated with equal fervor and raced back to Jareth's side. As she walked away, she glanced over her shoulder to marvel again at the incredulous sight on the couch: Jareth, the Goblin King, in all his tight, black leather trousered glory. His puffy, white silk shirt left more glitter on her upholstery while his feathery, gravity-defying, platinum hair remained aglow in the faintest of lighting. And snuggled to his side, with Jareth's arm thrown casually around him, and yet so obviously protective, sat her brother. Whom Sarah realized, as she reached the bottom of the stairs and started her slow climb, looked almost _content_. He hadn't looked anywhere near content since…that Day; hell neither of them looked nor felt an emotion even masquerading as happiness since then.

The Day their lives changed. The Day their father died, and the Day Karen became less than herself but still their shared mother. Since her labyrinth adventure, Sarah gradually accepted Karen as her mom because her own, Linda, didn't care to participate in her life except for birthday and Christmas cards with a bit of cash tossed in. Like money absolved her of her motherly obligations and sins. No, Karen was her mom if not her real mother. But now…now she just was.

She had planned on showering before bed, but now the intimidation factor of that much effort just seemed like work. Instead she peeled her clothes off en route, and crawled under her covers to face plant herself into bed. Crying softly, Sarah tried to avoid thinking about that Day. Denial only works for so long, however, and memories crashed, drowning her, suffocating.

It was supposed to be a celebration. Her junior year of college, Sarah's debate team traveled out of town for their year- end competition; her parents joined her, leaving Toby with Mrs. Bannister. After months of preparation and intense opposition with rival colleges, they were declared champions. That same night a huge, impromptu party was thrown by the college in the hotel's lobby atrium with the fourth floor open air walkway.

Unfortunately the hotel was less than a year old, and corners had been cut during construction, as well as miscalculations in the walkway weight distribution. Too many students, spectators, and random party crashers decided the walkway a cool place to dance and observe the crowds below. Too many until it was too late.

With perfect, horrific clarity, Sarah replayed the scene in her memory. The shrieking crack of the steel surprising everyone, how people's heads pivoted, searching for the source. The sudden, sharp downward jerking shifts of the walkway...once, twice then a complete shearing break as it fell. Its full length from end to end of the atrium tearing from its mounts; ragged metal skeleton exposed.

Having left the ladies room moments earlier, Sarah stood frozen a few hundred feet away, watching the tragedy in slow motion. Her mind recorded each second in a forever photo album of terror. Oh God! Her parents! Their table lay directly below the descending walkway's trajectory. She'd been sitting with them minutes ago with a few other friends.

Unable to see them, Sarah remembered shoving through the crowd. Screams, shocked gasps, and cries of 'Oh God, no!' bouncing off her ears as if protected by a layer of nerf. She could reach them in time, she had to! Why she believed she could beat the split second drop of the walkway, Sarah still didn't understand, but she had to try. Looking back, she realized she never thought to say 'I wish' or call for Jareth. Her mouth and vocal cords stuck in neutral.

Hours passed before emergency workers cleared enough debris, and the other dead and dying to reach her parents. Hours of agonizing waiting in which Sarah personally dug and clawed through the bits of metal and plaster whenever rescue workers allowed that it was safe enough for civilians.

Her fingernails ripped to bloody nubs, and her face streaked in dirt and tears; Sarah didn't want to remember standing over her parents huddled together. Her father, Robert, had thrown himself over his wife, Karen, in an obviously desperate attempt to save her. His broken, pummeled, and very dead body covered Karen utterly except for her feet and lower legs. It wasn't enough. The massive weight of the walkway coupled with the length of time they were buried slowly asphyxiated Karen until her heart rate beat so slow as to be barely detectable.

The paramedics successfully resuscitated Karen, if by success one measured life by strong, normal heart rate and blood pressure alone. With the low level of oxygen and the gradual buildup of carbon dioxide, Karen's brain suffered anoxic injury. Other traumatic damage of various fractures and internal bleeding were treated, but ultimately her brain damage determined her fate: her ability to breathe, or not to breathe voluntarily. Robert's selfless bravery come to naught leaving his children with mounting medical bills and the stress of facing the ethical and personal morass of deciding Karen's fate...to ventilate or to not ventilate...

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Nanenna: <strong>I lurve me some butterscotch! And I heard so does His Nibbs...Sarah's coming around, slowly. Remember Jareth and she didn't exactly leave on the best of terms. She's not sure what to think of him.

**serena221: **Great! I'm glad you're getting inspired. It's always nice to hear that inspiration is multiplying.

**MinkyT: **Thanks! I love coming up with new ways to describe Jareth. Using young Toby as a perceptive is helpful. This version of Jareth I plan on keeping mischievous. I'm glad you're enjoying them all together.

**Shenlong Girl: **Yeah, Sarah's had a bad day. Worry not, though. She's getting her game on and Jareth will be dealing with revenge Sarah soon enough, but not really in a bad way.

**Ayjah: **Yeah, I don't know how I'd explain a Goblin King to the mortal police or what he'd do to them. Better to keep them separate when possible IMO.

**Jedi Kacee: **LOL, I know, right! I'm sure there'll be more reasons to get in her car in the future. These should be interesting.

**futrCSI1490: **Thanks, well Sarah's stressed but not insane. I'm glad you enjoyed the car scene! Poor Mr. Norton...he's just looking out for Sarah and Toby.

**Autumn O'Shea Swan: **I agree...and this story is definitely telling me which direction to go. Thanks!

**Awesome Nasha: **Well...I'll try for longer chapters but I've got three stories going currently and this fic lends itself to lighter chapters. It was intended as a one shot. I love that it's so popular and I'm enjoying writing more for it but, honesty, it's telling me where it wants to go so if I write too much at once I might write myself into a corner. Shorter chapters seem safer at this point until I have more direction, but I'll see what my muse sends me.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So how's that for more info about their parents? Lots of stress for poor Sarah...and she's coming around to the idea of a beneficial Jareth...and yet. I don't want to be in too much of a rush with this fic. I have some general ideas of where to go but I'm in no rush to get there as I have 2 other stories and an original fic I'm trying to start. I'm also seriously considering NaNoWriMo this year which is only a few months away. I'm still very excited and happy that everyone is enjoying this fic so much. FYI- this tragedy is based on a real event that occurred in 1981. A Hyatt Regency 3 floor layer atrium walkway collapsed in Kansas City, Missouri, killing 114. It was detemined that structural failure and over weight populating the walkway due to spectators of a dance contest caused the collapse. The resue took 14 hours and flooding increased the death toll.  
><strong>

** If anyone has any ideas for real world places/scenarios to put Jareth in during this fic drop me a comment and I'll see if I can work it in somehow. Since this is such an open ended story I think we can really have some fun with it. **

**Thanks! Reviews are always appreciated! :o)**


	7. It Means: No Worries

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>It Means: "No Worries"<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.  
><strong>

Sarah's hope for a free night of good sleep degenerated into a rampaging fest of tears and nebulous, half-formed nightmares. After turning her sheet and comforter into tossed, goose down salad, she admitted defeat and crept downstairs at approximately 2 a.m. to check on His Royal Buttinski and Toby. The utter lack of sound should've been her first clue as usually the grandfather clock's tick-tock echoed upstairs at night.

It really was an excessively loud clock, and weren't there clockmaker standards for such things and if so didn't it violate them or the public noise pollution laws. Regardless, she overlooked that obviousness, and blithely strolled down the stairs wrapped in her pink fleece robe, secure in her revenge against the Goblin King. What she discovered defied all expectations. Well...what she failed to discovery really. Or expect, but then can one really have predictable expectations with anything involving goblins and their capricious ruler? Not to mention adding one nine-year-one boy to that volatile recipe.

Upon entering her living room she smacked into an invisible barrier which roundly repelled her: floor meet buttocks. With a soft 'ugh', in no way padded by her nearly threadbare yet still very comfortable fleece, she gazed from the floor into the room proper. And saw what no self-respecting twenty-something mortal should ever need admit to unless under pain of death or torture. Or death by torture.

Jareth, the part-time villainous and always temping Goblin King, was singing and dancing, _**gaily**_, with all his goblin subjects cavorting aerially. They seemed to be assisted by their monarch's boot on occasion with much squealing and peals of laughter. Toby, meanwhile, used the couch as a trampoline catching more air then realistically allowable by physics-at least Aboveground, Newtonian physics Sarah amended to herself.

"What the freaking hell...?" She mumbled standing and pressing her hands to the transparent ward sealing off the living room from the rest of the house.

"Hey!" She smacked the flat of her palm against the barrier; it absorbed the sound and made her hand sting. "_Hey!_ Toby! Jareth!" Several more hits then Jareth froze with an odd, almost embarrassed expression, said something with a stern hand signal and everyone immediately ceased their merriment.

Goblins dropped like helium-filled rocks to splat on the carpet, coffee table, couch and a few other less sturdy locations. Sarah frowned at the random destruction. He was _sooooo _fixing every bit of this! A second later the invisible barrier disappeared and Sarah heard the annoyingly catchy tune of _Hakuna Matata _from _The Lion King _playing from the television.

"Sarah! You're awake," Toby said, excited and racing to her then skidded to a halt, "Oh, uh, we didn't wake you, did we? Jareth said it'd be okay."

"No...No, you didn't wake me." She knelt down to face her brother, "Why are you still up so late?"

"It's late?" He asked genuinely surprised then glanced back to Jareth who stood quietly, yet proudly, at the opposite side of the room; likely awaiting the punishment phase of the evening.

"I told you _not _to stay up too late; it's after two in the morning!" She pointedly glared at the only other adult-_technically_- in the room who at least had the decently to cringe minutely. Stalking passed Toby, she cornered Jareth. "How can I teach him to obey the rules with you undermining me at every turn, Jareth?"

"It's not his fault!" Toby cried out tugging on his sister's robe.

"Stop it, Toby!"

"Please, Sarah!" He tugged harder, "it's not his fault!"

"Tobias, please release your sister. She's correct. I should have been more cognizant of the time." Several goblins gasped.

"What? No, Sarah!" Toby continued to yank at her, trying to pull her from Jareth, "It's my fault. I was having too much fun and forgot; please don't make him leave, _please!_"

Her entire body, from her vocal cords to her toes, ceased working at Toby's tormented voice. Did he really believe she'd send Jareth way now after agreeing to his visitation just hours ago? She met Jareth's expressive eyes and wondered at his unusual vocal reticence. He seemed to be silently communicating with her, asking and telling her something imperative. Even the goblins remained hushed, waiting for her response to their king. It's not often they witnessed their king concede to anyone.

"Toby," she said calmly as she turned, knelt again and grabbed his hands. "I'm not going to make him leave." Later, to herself, she swore she heard a small release of breath from Jareth. Had he believed as Toby did? That in her surprise and frustration she would take back her agreement? What a poor sister she made. They may be forever breaking and bending the rules, but did it necessitate they live in fear of her?

"You're not?"

"No," she said, shaking her head vigorously, her hair flying about loose.

"Promise?"

"I promise."

"Cross your heart and hope to die?"

"Tobias!" Jareth said sharply and Sarah remembered his belief in the power of words spoken.

But Sarah smiled and kissed her brother on the forehead, "Stick a needle in my eye."

"Good, cause I'd hate to have to stay really mad at you, Sarah," he said, his voice relaxing as he hugged her.

"Me, too," she hugged him back, "me, too, squirt. Now to bed for real this time!" She spun him around and spanked him lightly on the butt.

"Ow!"

"Oh, stop...that didn't hurt, march!" Toby giggled and ran off as ordered with a grin and a wave. "Night, Jareth! I had a blast!"

"Goodnight, Tobias," Jareth replied adding in sotto voice, "pleasant dreams, my boy."

"Well," Sarah stood and faced the King, "you sure know how to throw a party." She looked around the destroyed living room, grimacing at the still playing video of _The Lion King_ which Jareth swiftly remedied by snapping his fingers, shutting off the set. Another snap of his fingers and the goblins released a group squeak and vanished with a loud popping.

"Thank you, Jareth. That song drives me insane."

"You're welcome, precious."

"Must you call me that?"

"You prefer another—"

"I prefer my name," she interrupted. "I do have one."

"Ah...," he moved closer dipping his head, "Of that I'm quite aware, Sarah," he drawled in his silky baritone.

_'On second thought, scratch that, reverse it...I can't have him saying my name like that all the time!' _The atmosphere suddenly felt oppressive and sultry, her robe too heavy touching her ultra-sensitive skin. Why did he have to look at her like that? Like some sort of bedroomy, undressing, not at all a good idea staring guy...

"Is there a problem, Sarah?"

"W-what? Why?"

"Are you alright?" He sauntered closer, "You appear, hmm," he tilted his head and licked his lips, "agitated."

"Fine!" She blurted out, "I'm all good...you?"

"I'm quite well, thank you."

"Good, that's...good."

"Mmm," Jareth moved into her personal space until he stood close enough to grasp her shoulders causing her to inhale abruptly.

"Whatareyoudoing?" she asked in one breath and arched back, her eyes avidly watching his approach. Leaning in intimately, he slowly moved his lips towards hers then switched angles unexpectedly. With his lips a hair from her cheekbone he whispered:

"Goodnight, precious, I wish you _very_ pleasant dreams."

Then Jareth kissed her gently upon her cheek before vanishing while still holding her. Released from his embrace and shocked insensible, Sarah's knees gave out and she sank to the floor in a heap, keeping her torso upright with her hands flat to the floor. Her skin tingled and burned where he kissed her. She could still feel the exact shape and imprint of his lips. Her heart jumped rapidly in her chest and tried to take up residence with her stomach which in turn gave its notice to her lower gut that it was transferring south temporarily, or until the Goblin King finished her off for good.

"...Jareth...," she whispered placing one hand over the adored cheek protectively. This was bad, very, very bad. Worlds of gut churning badness with so much more badness on the bad-o-meter horizon; so why then did it feel so very, very good?

"Sarah Michelle Williams," she told herself, "you are so screwed and not in the good way."

'_At least not yet,' _she added mentally before wondering how affected Jareth was by kissing her.

She needn't have worried because at that same moment, Jareth, the Goblin King was busy acting like a teenaged fae which was exponentially worse than a teenaged mortal. His first 'stolen' kiss from his lady love kept him so distracted with the instant replays (in which there were no less than five dozen) that he forgot to scry her in his crystal from the privacy of his personal chambers and entirely missed her flatteringly dazed response. By the time he gathered his own wits, and his lips regained normal sensation, Sarah already returned to bed where she did indeed have very pleasant dreams.

**.**

**tbc  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>futrCSI1490: <strong>Haha, Mr. Nose! I like that! The poor guy is just interested can you blame him? Your review actually helped set off this chapter, lol! Sing-a-long indeed! Bowling is a fun idea. I'll have to see how I can set that up, thanks!

**Autumn O'Shea Swan: **It is sad. The sort of thing that "There but for the grace of God go I." Everyday, every minute is a blessing. I would want to be let go, too. But everyone has different perspectives on that. I plan on addressing that eventually.

**Lady Cavalier: **I know, I'm grateful to say I still have both my parent in full health, but it does happen. Like I said in the start of the fic, we've all seen it on TV and I've personally made similar, smaller tragedies when I know one family is died and the other injured family member is asking me if they're okay. Ugh...what do say? Do you tell them we're working on them? Do you tell the the truth? Do you say you don't know right now? Eventually someone has to break the truth to them. I've done all scenarios depending on the reasons and needs and they all suck.

**Kaidere: **Thanks! I enjoy writing this fic, it's shorter but fun!

**Nanenna: **I know, there's a lot of fanfic and it can get very confusing. It helps me to rewatch the movie every so often that way I can stay true to the set up from movie to my fics. No...I guess I CAN'T blame you, darn it! LOL! Very good, anoxic brain injury is brain death. Very permanent to modern medicine. At this point I haven't quite decided on the direction off wish or no wish or consequences, but it will be addressed at some point. I've got a rough idea though.

**troubledatheart: **okayokayokay! LOL, thanks! Glad you're enjoying it. It's not my major fic but it's fun and lighthearted, mostly.

**serena221: **That's an interesting idea, I'll marinate on it and see what I come up with, thanks!

**LadyBookworm80: **Wow, I never heard about that one so I goggled it. So sad and so preventable. *shakes head* People just don't want to take responsibility and people die for no reason other than laziness and greed.

**laurentaylor14: **First off: never apologize for a long review! Writers love them whether they be praise or serious concrit! Seriously! It shows intense readership and it immensely flattering. Thank you very much! I'm glad you feel that I'm hitting the mark with Jareth and Sarah and hopefully Toby as this is my first fic with an in depth Toby. I agree with you about the lovey-dovey too sweet Jareth. Ugh...cavities anyone? If a man like him loves a woman like Sarah I really doubt he'd be that saccharine. And Sarah can be a real bitch sometimes which is why Jareth's moodiness suits her. She doesn't take any flack from him and it both irks him and turns him on. An all powerful being is used to always getting his way so an unpredictable woman is a turn-on!

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know, I know...what! Jinx, why such a short chapter! Well, it's been almost a month since I updated this cause I've been so busy with other things and my other two main stories _Within Dreams and my Original work Dreams of the Queen_ so I decided it's better that I get at least a little something out than nothing. A cute little chapter came to mind and I was able to write this in a few hours, so voila! For your dissemination and enjoyment! **

**I have every intention to continue this story and have a few ideas of direction (including danger and strife) but it will probably take awhile. Of course...oddly enough...reviews tend to motivate to greater action. LOL! Thanks to everyone who's helping me keep this little gem alive! Both with ideas and inspirational reviews! **

**As of 7/28/11 for those of you interested, I've posted Chapter one of 'Dreams of the Queen' on Fiction Press, link to my profile there in on my profile here. Thanks!**

**As always...drop me line! Love to hear what you think! :o)**


	8. Enter Susie Handschmit

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Enter Susie Handschmit<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.  
><strong>

Toby fiddled with his number two pencil while trying to keep his side glances at Susie Handschmit inconspicuous. She sat next to him in class and he loved to stare at her golden pigtails which she always wore tied with bright ribbons. Lime green was the color today and he decided he really, really liked lime green 'cause they made her usually sad eyes happy.

"Toby...," Mr. Norton called his name abruptly making him jump in his seat, "What is the state capital of Texas?" _Ugh...geography...what had his teacher been saying? _

"Umm...the Texas capital is...umm..."

_"Austin," _came a low, hissing whisper from his left side. _Susie? _

"Um...Austin?"

"That's correct, Toby," Mr. Norton replied as he cast a suspicious look at him and continued his lecture. Once Mr. Norton turned away, Toby eyes sidled back to Susie who hazarded her own peek at him and nodded once with a shy smile. Well...wasn't this interesting? Toby's face blazed from embarrassment and something else he couldn't put a name to, but he liked it...a lot. Recess couldn't arrive fast enough.

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>jsjsjsjsjsjsj<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.  
><strong>

The school yard rang with the shouts and yells of Toby's classmates in the mid-morning sun. Most played kickball, but a few clustered about here and there in smaller groups. He, however, searched for a person in particular. Earlier, when they all filed outside, he saw Susie trek off with her girl friends towards the shady trees. The same ones Jareth materialized in days ago. He wanted to talk to her, at least try to since every other time he choked on his words. But now with Jareth's confidence boosting influence and Susie's encouragement, he felt a new yearning to approach her. Surely after her help this morning she would to talk to him. A boy could hope, right?

But what he discovered around the building's corner and beneath the copse of trees caused another urge within his young, male body to boil over. Several classmates, boys and girls, were teasing Susie. Unable to hear the majority of the insults, Toby only caught the less inventive ones regarding her last name—Handschmit being very German and very shudder-inducing for any child to claim.

Toby's eyes narrowed, his teeth ground, and his fists clenched as he heard a Goblin-Kingesque voice echo through the play yard telling those who wished harm upon Susie Handschmit they'd better run if they valued their measly Bog-ridden hides. Tormenters scattered willy-nilly hardly pausing to toss defensive salvos while they retreated from the field of bullying. Apparently, they recognized a conqueror when he arrived, no proof necessary.

It wasn't until Toby helped the dusty and grassed-stained blond angel up from the ground, her hazel eyes gazing up at him with blatant adoration; he realized the voice originated from him. _Had he channeled the Goblin King? Awesome!_

"You're name's Toby, right?" Susie asked, her eyes still blazing even though her lime green ribbons sat askew and undone on her pigtails.

"Uh-huh," he said, at a loss for words as usual around Susie. Her hand remained in his after he helped her stand, neither seemed willingly to let go just yet. Toby shuffled his feet and looked at the ground, unable to keep her stare. Her eyes were so wide and beautiful!

"Thanks, Toby. They've been bothering me for weeks."

"Really? Why didn't you say anything?" Acutely ashamed of himself, Toby wondered how it escaped his noticed all this time.

Susie shrugged, "Who would I tell? The teachers just say go back and play and my parents told me to stand up for myself." She gave him a lopsided frown, "I tried but they got worse, pushed me down, and ruined my dress."

Feeling intensely protective, Toby scowled at this information, "Well, you hang out with me from now on. No one messes with you anymore!" He squeezed her hand tightly; Susie smiled and Toby saw how her front teeth had a cute little gap.

"Thanks, I—thanks." She smiled broadly and returned his squeeze.

"Hey, um...Susie," he said, suddenly shy again.

"Yeah?"

"You like to bowl?"

"I guess so, why?"

"Well," he said, drawing it out, knowing he hadn't spoken to Sarah about this impulsive idea, but he'd beg 'til he turned blue if necessary, "my birthday is in a few weeks and were having a party at the bowling alley. You know, the Rock-a-Bowl on Friday nights."

"I've never been. Mom says it's too adult."

"Oh, no! It's got lots of stuff for kids and families! And great music all night!" He exclaimed, excited, convincing Susie being paramount to his plan. "You'll love it! We used to go all the time...before...well..."

"Before your parents? I heard..."

"Yeah...before that..." his mood drooped quickly along with his smile.

Susie grabbed his other hand and made him face her, "I'd love to go to your birthday party, Toby. I'm sure I can talk my mom into somehow."

A huge grin split his face, "Awesome! I'll make sure my sister sends you an invitation!"

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>jsjsjsjsjsjsj<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.  
><strong>

"You promised what?"

"Please, Sarah? Pllllleeeeeaaasee!" Toby's hands were clasped together as if in pray in front of his sister. Barely back home from picking him up from Mrs. Bannister's next door, and already he started in on her.

"Toby, I can't believe you promised friends a Rock-a-Bowl birthday party before you even asked me!"

"But Saaarrraah..."

"You know how much that'll cost?" Dropping her coat and purse on the entryway table, Sarah grimaced at the budget, or lack thereof, scrolling through her mind. "I don't even know how many kids you've already invited."

"So far just Susie," he said, blushing, "but I'll have to invite a few more or she'll think I'm a loser."

His sister gave him a 'duh' look, but Toby wasn't sure if it was 'duh' –of course you'll have to invite more- or 'duh'- too late, you already are a loser. Technically his legal guardian, Sarah was still his older sibling and exercised teasing rights whenever possible. Usually he'd retaliate, but begging mode activated, he refrained—didn't want to damage his chances.

"And, of course, we'll invite Jareth," Toby added, earning him an odd look from his sister.

"Speaking of His Annoyness, have you heard from him since Saturday night?" she asked. He noticed she didn't look at him when she asked and sounded casual.

"No, why? I haven't seen him since we watched Lion King."

"Oh, um...no reason," Sarah replied walking to the kitchen to start dinner. Toby watched his sister for a minute, curious. "It's just that since he's been back around, he hasn't left your sight for more than a few hours all week."

Following Sarah, Toby said, "He's probably busy, you know, running the kingdom, bogging goblins, kicking chickens, and all."

"Yeah, probably. So, squirt, how about hamburger, mac and cheese for dinner?"

"We had that last night."

"Well, don't sound so enthusiastic, money's tight, it's leftovers." He glared at her. "What if I add some green beans and jell-o tonight?"

"Meh...What flavor jell-o?"

"Black cherry?"

"Okay, I guess so."

"I'll even let you make it."

"Wowee..." Sarah tossed the box of jell-o she pulled from the pantry, smacking her brother in the head and causing him to yelp like a Chihuahua. They both laughed at his reaction as they prepared dinner, comfortable together. The party issue tabled for the present, Toby knew his odds improved every time she didn't outright refuse him. Patience with Sarah, he learned, was definitely a virtue.

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>jsjsjsjsjsjsj<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.  
><strong>

Toby tucked in bed, Sarah enjoyed a cup of tea before retiring early. She held the cup of hot liquid close to her mouth, blowing to cool it, as she contemplated Toby's birthday request. A party at the bowling alley was not the most expensive celebration under normal circumstances...maybe she might manage it with a great deal of creative accounting paired with a selective guest list. Smiling, she thought of her brother's obvious puppy dog crush. Once he mentioned his new _friend_, Susie, Sarah understood how much importance he attached to celebrating this year. Moreover, it was good to see him finally happy about a relationship other than the Goblin King.

That reminded her, where was the glittery pest? Nearly forty-eight hours without sight or sound of his Royal pain-in-the-tookus, and Sarah wondered (vaguely she told herself and not at all with any real concern) where he lingered. Surely kingly responsibilities occupied him at some point; she and Toby couldn't be Jareth's primary obligation.

Taking a cautious sip of her English style tea, Sarah considered, without delving too far, the unusual feelings engendered by the fragile truce between Jareth and her. Never did she believe that he might become a...friend? Memory of the kiss continued to burn her skin when she thought about it. This year certainly tossed some unexpected curve balls in her direction. Not all painful it seemed. With Toby asleep, and the living room echoing only with the sounds of the raucous grandfather clock, she found herself relaxing enough to miss (absolutely in the most reluctant manner possible) Jareth and his goblin horde.

"Oh, Sarah, you've got to get out more," she muttered, shaking her head dolefully, and took another sip of her tea. For a moment she mourned the passing of her dear Merlin again. The shaggy goofball would cheer her up right now.

A short, ear-breaking shriek, like fingernails down a chalkboard, startled her and the tea cup slipped from her fingers to splash its steaming contents on the carpet. Heart rate spiking, she felt her vision and hearing become hyper-acute as her adrenalin kicked in.

"Toby..." Her first thought, Sarah sprang from the couch at the second, sharp blast piercing her ears and raced upstairs.

"Toby!" Another higher pitched shriek, louder, as she approached his room followed by a little boy's scream and Toby frantically shouting her name.

"_Toby!_" Sarah yelled again throwing open his bedroom door and froze at the threshold. Her defenseless, little brother sat upright; his body flattened to his headboard with his blanket clutched shield-like in front of him.

"Sarah!" he exclaimed, his voice cracking in fright, his eyes impossibly wide. Swirling above and around him, several translucent wraiths flew in a circle screaming and lunging.

"Oh my...Wha..."

"Sarah! Help!"

"Get away from my brother!" She shouted, grabbing his baseball bat leaning next to his door, and commenced swinging like an all star. The wraiths twisted and focused on her, their pallid, emaciated faces grinning malevolently, fangs and glowing eyes exposed. Daring to close upon the evil surrounding Toby, Sarah quickly realized their insubstantial state as her bat passed through the nearest without harm. It tossed its quicksilver hair, encased in a tattered robe, back in cackling laughter at her ill fortune. The others continued to circle and taunt her.

"Toby, can you run to me?" she asked without taking her eyes from the phantoms. She heard him respond and saw him scramble off his bed from the corner of one eye. Just before he reached her, the door slammed shut, trapping them. Surprised, Sarah spun, bat at the ready to face another wraith guarding Toby's bedroom door—their escape. Her brother grasped her torso making her jump, but she didn't look away from the female-ish wraith blocking the way.

"They're banshees!" Toby explained, and Sarah nodded slightly.

The one blocking the door gave them a gruesome smirk, lifted a hand and wagged its pointer finger in a 'naughty, naughty' motion. Pure terror shooting through her body, and feeling Toby shivering bodily next to her, Sarah released a full-lunged shout:

"_**Jareth!**_"

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>jsjsjsjsjsjsj<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.  
><strong>

Unseen in the gloom of the moonless night, a barn owl flew haphazardly just over a forest ceiling toward a quaint, Victorian style home. The raptor struggled to maintain lift. Its wings flapped frenetically with obvious labor, but ultimately without success as it progressively plunged lower and lower until it clipped the tall, hardwood treetops.

The owl's body snagged the upwards clawing branches, and with a weakened, frustrated screech it fell into the woods with numerous loud snaps and crashes. Landing upon the ground, the owl flopped about for several minutes until it stilled, panting and exhausted. A short while later a glow emanated from the bird and the edges of its form blurred, shifted and grew until a naked, humanoid shape replaced it.

Jareth lifted his head from the forest floor, his face covered in welts and burns. Reaching out with one trembling hand and gritting his teeth against the pain, he attempted to drag his broken, battered body forward, unsuccessfully, until his consciousness wavered.

"Sarah..." he whispered, his head sinking to the grass, "Tobias..." his eyes fluttered shut and his body went lax and motionless.

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Naneena: <strong>No, she didn't stay mad very long. I think she's starting to figure out there's more important things to be worried about.

**Ayjah: **Yes...yes that song does stick in the head, argh!

**.cute: **Thanks! I'm trying to update at least twice a month. I've got 2 other fics going, and another on again off again fic.

**Shenlong Girl: **Good catch! Thanks! I fixed that right away after your review, lol! They're trying to grow up.

**Jedi Kacee: **Isn't though? Teenaged Jareth...I might have to do something with that someday...hmm...

**Autumn O'Shea Swan: **Thanks! I think that's sort of the best way too, shocking Sarah's body/mind. A magic show is a great idea! A bet Jareth would scoff at that...hmm...

**futrCSI1490: **Mr. Nose is a bit interested. I was a partial Disney kid. Yeah, Jareth's surprise kiss freaked her out.

**insensitive: **you know, I'd like to see him dancing to it too. It was better to write it and leave it to the imagination rather than try to be too specific. Thanks!

**Jeni27: **Glad you enjoyed that line: twenty-something...that just popped into my head as I write it. LOL, the best ones usually do. Thanks! I'm keeping the ideas up for this, I've got more I'm working on.

**Sakura: **No, not yet, Sarah...but then this is a K+ fic...so whatever happens will be behind the scenes. Sorry! :o)

**Neverest: **How about some drama/angst/scary stuff?

**LadyCavalier: **Thanks, I agree. A kiss on the cheek was more appropriate. She needs a slow warm up or she'll freak.

**serena221: **Thanks! I'm glad the kiss made it worth it.

**startraveller776: **I know, right? Jareth/Lion King...hmm...I did sort of push the limits on the K rating. But it was just a kiss on the cheek with heavy implications. Not to worry anything 'official' will be behind the scenes.

**keske: **Thanks! Hope you enjoy this chapter.

**Lost Underground: **Really? Thank you very much! That's a huge compliment. Both from the character viewpoint and that I'm able to write in a manner that allows for vivid and easy reading. It's something I've striven for since jr. high. Enjoy!

**Anne Oying: **LOL, I don't know. I figured you probably read everything already. Thanks! Brilliant? Really? Awesome! I love adding new elements to Laby. And I've always been fascinated by any myth/religion from any culture.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I wanted to spin this into another direction and I've been wanting to bring the banshees back. So danger, danger, Will Robinson! Thank you, thank you so much for all the awesome support and reviews for this gem. It really does keep me motivated. I actually delayed working on my original work for this chapter. LOL! My original work is posted on Fiction Press which is linked on my profile here. "Dreams of the Queen" is an "M" rated scifi/scifantasy fic which I started this month and posted over a week ago. Anyone who's old enough to read "M" and is interested I'd love opinions.**

**Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed this latest chapter even though it is a cliffie...muhahahahaha!**

**Jinx**

**:o)**


	9. A Plot for Romance

**.  
><strong>

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>A Plot for Romance<strong>

_**Saturday Afternoon in the Underground-prior to last chapter but after the kiss**_

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

Immortal life was good, very, very good. Jareth reached this highly important conclusion the morning after stealing his kiss from Sarah the night before. Having ended up sleeping in because he spend the better part of his remaining night reliving the moment his lips met her cheek, he needed additional recuperation lest he face her again unprepared. Wouldn't do to appear anxious in her presence; he was, afterall, the Goblin King. Mortals quaked because of him not the reverse, etc, etc.

But he was...anxious that is. He couldn't stop thinking about her. How she stood up to him with her sharp wit and sarcasm. Her bravery and self-sacrifice in the face of Aboveground stresses for Tobias's benefit, and of course her rare beauty and ability to unravel his magic along with his heart. All challenges teasing and tempting him. They reeled him in without hope of release until he realized he must ensnare her as well within the trap of her own creation, however unintended.

He suspected she guarded her heart as vigilantly as she guarded her brother. And why shouldn't she...her life virtually attacked her since her parents' tragedy. Mortal concerns were such drudgery. He needed a plan, something to soften her emotions in regards to him and lighten the load of her life. He needed..._romance_.

Hence the reason he lingered in the Royal Gardens Saturday afternoon completely and utterly dumbfounded with indecision. He'd always known, bragged even, of the extensive array of stunning flora to be found only within his gardens. Now he regretted his braggadocio tendencies for they were certainly not empty boasts. His choices were endless.

Hundreds of rare and glorious species of flora decorated the ancient stone walls of the sprawling garden: flowers of every conceivable color, size, shape and scent; with leaves and without, with multiple blooms or single, and with poison thorns and without.

'_Hmm...Definitely blooms without poison thorns,' _Jareth thought with a chuckle under his breath happy to have narrowed the extensive categories by one, '_wouldn't due to for my Sarah to succumb to an enchanted coma.' _Then he imagined the likely outcome of such an occurrence and briefly reconsidered the poisoned thorns...the short period whilst he admired her beauty in close proximity while she remained silenced until her rare metabolism broke the spell might be worth it...hmmm...

"No, I'd better not," he muttered, even that lovely fantasy not worth re-earning her ire after such shaky success due to Tobias's wish. He released the indigo petal with a tinge of regret, the elastic vine leaping from his gloved hand.

"You're not going to mess with those are ya, your Majesty?" Hoghead's huffing, grating voice interrupted his musings on his Sarah and Jareth gritted his teeth. "Them's dang'rous!"

"Yes, thank you, Higgle, I am aware of the properties of the flora in my own garden." He stated imperiously without turning from the wall so that his back remained facing the annoying gardener. He heard his ragged breathing approach as he hustled through the manicured lawn.

"Why you touch'em then?"

"That," Jareth said sharply as he spun around with his arms akimbo on his hips, his long leather jacket flaring as he turned, "is none of your concern."

With his head slightly tilted, one brow arched and scowl in place, Jareth hardly needed speak another word to force Hoggle into cowering mode. The poor dwarf's bravery since his unlikely friendship with Sarah wavered more every passing year after she left. Apparently his courage was contagious by association with her physical presence. Once she left it once again became harder and harder for him to stand up to Jareth. As for the Goblin King, he delighted in reestablishing the rightful order of their relationship and made sure Hogbreath understood it as often as possible.

Shuffling his feet and looking down, Hoggle replied, "Well...I was only askin' cause I didin' want you hurt is all." His ridiculously large lower lip appeared to pout slightly, "She wouldn't like that none."

"She?" Jareth asked nonchalantly. It couldn't be that Sarah still spoke with the little scab, could it? Behind his back all this years?

"Umm..."

"_She?_" He repeated as he crouched to eye level with the scab in question. His tone making it abundantly clear to Hoggle he'd better answer truthfully or he'd win a Bog vacation.

"You know..._her_...Sarah..." Hoggle barely managed to mumble and glanced up once to see Jareth's eyes narrow perilously. Oh boy...

"You speak to..._her_, do you?"

"Um...sometimes, not of'en," Hoggle added quickly when he saw a muscle jump in his king's jaw and the gloved fingers twitch against Jareth's chin.

"I see." Jareth stood, clasping his hands at the small of his back and began pacing. Hoggle dared to look up, keeping his view on the king as he made a small circuit of the garden in silence. He'd never seen Jareth act in this manner so he wasn't sure what to think. The king's expression spoke of anger, but his body language suggested a thought process. Uncertain, Hoggle remained quiet until several minutes later Jareth spoke in a clipped voice.

"Higgle," he said looking down upon the dwarf, "I want you to create a masterpiece for Sarah."

"A wha—?"

"You heard me you overgrown lawn gnome. She deserves something beautiful from my garden and you will create it for her to be delivered by me."

"You wants me to make her a bouquet? From you?"

"Yes, yes, of course I do." He stepped into Hoggle's personal space. "I thought I made it painfully clear."

Nodding vigorously as he backed up, Hoggle said, "You did, yes, I'll get right's to work, I will!" Then he scuttled off to another portion of the garden, far from his king's presence.

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

"Excellent." Watching the dwarf rush away, Jareth congratulated himself on a successful delegation of a most frustrating decision. Hoggle obviously knew his Sarah better than he (an observation most keenly agonizing to his pride) however, what better way to win the fair maiden's heart then through the help of her friend, reluctant and threatened though he may be. The little scab really did know the gardens better than he, another painful blow to his royal smugness, and between his knowledge of the plant life and the stunning Sarah, Jareth was confident the bouquet presented to her would surpass any others Aboveground or below.

Now it was just a case of hurry up and wait for Pigbutt to finish the task. He'd better not take all day. Jareth wanted to return Aboveground quickly to continue his courtship/anti-depression tactics with Sarah. In addition, he discovered he truly missed Tobias's company as the young mortal was delightful. Unabashed adoration from the boy aside, Jareth found himself enjoying the boy's companionship, curious to see what Tobias might do or say next. He'd always liked the child ever since Sarah wished him away, but at such a young age it was impossible to really know him. Now...well, now his initial interest in Tobias proved correct. Bloody hell, he liked the boy; convenient since he adored his sister.

Having never courted a maiden to this magnitude (normally a smirk, a wink, and a subtle hip thrust or three with the occasional accompanying music montage did the trick to make fae women fall into his expediently located arms), Jareth was a tad fuzzy on the finer points of slowly romancing a mortal lady. But never let be said he was a fae man not up to a challenge. He rather believed he excelled when faced with any hardship and wooing Sarah Williams proved to require all his wits.

Striding with a purpose into his castle, Jareth considered his next move. Flowers of rare and unusual splendor...check. What else did mortal men Aboveground use as romantic inducements? Aha! He grinned; a fine wine might do the trick to demonstrate his sincerity. Didn't strike him as particularly original, but Jareth decided he wanted predictable and non-threatening for the moment. Sarah barely trusted him as it was no need to shake that unnecessarily. So predictable and cliché were probably safest, however, being the Goblin King, he wasn't about to present her with a common vintage.

Off to the his personal wine cellar then, he decided, and strolled through the deepest recesses of his castle to choose from his rarest selection of Underground alcohols. Surely a bottle tucked away in his royal cellar would suit his purposes, he had only to locate the perfect selection and present his gifts before her later tonight. Duly impressed by his thoughtfulness and sincerity, Sarah's resolve to hold herself hard toward him would slacken. He was sure of it.

"Oh yes, my dear, Sarah, you're no match for me," he said as he walked briskly through the ever darkening hallways, drawing closer to his hidden cache of rare wines. So intent on his candlelight dreams for his lady, Jareth neglected to notice those which did not belong within his realm.

Normally such beings' existence so near him and especially within his home would immediately alert him, but thoughts of kissing Sarah the night before filled Jareth's head (and other parts of his anatomy) pushing all rational sense aside. His arrogant and ill-timed distraction allowed them an atypical advantage and as he walked around the last dank corner to the cellar his surprise was complete.

"Aha! Goblin King!" A shrill voice broke his musings and his long-legged steps, and he found himself facing a dozen Banshees; very furious Banshees who floated in a ring of ragged cloaks and exposed fangs. They circled mid-air and enclosed him before his second blink and he realized his dire miscalculation. Apparently the Banshee he disposed of at Tobias's school spoke truthfully when she threatened him and her friends came to collect their due.

Using his best voice of authority, Jareth said, "You are trespassing, wraiths and have no rights here." As he spoke he adopted a wide legged stance and lowered his center of gravity while preparing to conjure crystals. Too soon and they might react at the threat, too late and he risked being overpowered.

One Banshee drifted closer, her emaciated face a few feet from his, "Not interested in rights, Goblin King," she said in her raspy, hissing voice, "interested in revenge against you and your mortals."

"Indeed," he twisted both hands, "then discussion is moot," he grinned manically showing his own sharp teeth and tossed both manifested crystals at the wraith directly in front of him, "Shall we dance, then, ladies?" He said with a sneer.

Their answering shrieks reverberated in the narrow, stone hall and ruptured his ear drums as they swooped in as a mass, except the one struck by his crystals who writhed on the floor. Jareth flailed, fighting the vicious creatures with his magic as rapidly as he managed to conjure since no physical weapon harmed them. But every touch of theirs burned and drained him, beating him down and weakening him.

How long they battled Jareth was unaware, minutes stretched into hours until, at last no more Banshees survived and he remained partially leaning on a wall, panting deep gulps of air. His clothing beyond even magical repair, his face and body a mass of burns and bruises, Jareth collapsed to his knees, exhausted physically and magically.

"Sarah, Tobias..." he whispered. He nearly died this day and he knew more Banshees plotted against them. He must get to them, but...so tired. His typical means of transport, teleportation, was out of his ability for several hours, possibility days as he healed. Though difficult to kill a fae, it was not impossible, and his generally excessive stamina stretched thin presently.

Forcing his pain aside, Jareth rose to his feet and stumbled from the cellar to the upper halls and outside the castle. Still able to transform into his owl aspect since it was a natural part of his fae form, he must fly the long route Aboveground and pray to Danu he arrived in time.

Hoggle watched with squinted eyes and an oversized hand shielding his face from the setting sun as his king leapt from a balcony, transformed and flew off in the most ungainly flight he'd ever seen from Jareth.

"Now what?" Looking down at the immense collection of exquisite flowers and plants nestled comfortably in his wheel borrow, Hoggle shrugged at the capriciousness of his ruler. He'd set them somewhere cool for now until Jareth return to berate him for messing up his bouquet plans for Sarah.

Flying wounded and weakened to the Aboveground took far longer than Jareth hoped and since time moved differently between the realms it was after dark two days later before he neared his destination. He knew he wouldn't make it. He felt his strength failing him, his wings frantically trying to gain altitude until the treetops clawed from him the night sky and he fell, crashing, into the forest which ended merely yards from the Williams's home.

Flopping helplessly on the forest floor, his magic depleted, Jareth eventually stilled and his body automatically transformed to his natural state. Panting, he raised his head. He could just see the lights of their Victorian style house breaking through the trees. So close! Bloody Gods...he was so close!

"Sarah...Tobias..." Reaching out a trembling hand, he attempted to pull his body forward without success and he collapsed, unconscious where he lie for a long while until a piercing cry splintered through his subconscious.

"_JARETH!"_

"Sarah!" He woke with a gasp, his head jerking upright. He felt her fear. She needed him, she called him, willingly. With every ounce left within him Jareth twisted his out flung arm, barely able to focus his will through his pain, and a crystal formed in his palm. He uttered a single word.

"Fetch." And it zipped from his hand to the house faster than a humans' eye could follow if one happened to be watching at that moment. Then unconsciousness overtook him again and his head fell to the ground.

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>babyturtlecute: <strong>yep a little kid crush and the plot thickens! Have to get excitement from somewhere! And yes, GK can get his butt kicked unfortunately but he'll come back! My other story on fiction press probably won't get really bad M, but I want to have the freedom just in case.

**neverest: **Sorry! But thanks for the compliment. You're still alive right?

**startraveller776: **Oh...sarcasm... right, we don't have that here. LOL, I know any kiss form GK would be sensual, right? Thanks! Toby's POV is fun to write.

**Anne Oying: **Watch out! More Banshees! I tell you when it's safe to come out. Everyone is loving Toby cuteness and GK is messed up but not out.

**futrCSI1490: **Thanks! The bowling will hopefully still be on the schedule along with a magic show suggestion from Autumn. He's there sort of in time...sort of...And thanks for the FP review again...almost to the other world...so close!

**Autumn O'Shea Swan: **Thanks...all too cute! And got those errors fixed, thanks! And just got the FP review thanks for that too...ARGH Saunders...my brain frizzed on his name and I combed through and thought I got all those darn it. That's why I hate Dr this Dr that Mr this Mr that cause then you've got 2/3 or 4 names to remember.

**laurentaylor14: **Thanks! Toby is very cute and fun to write. Sarah is struggling financially and doing her best to protect Toby from it. And she is secretly glad to have Jareth around but her pride is just a big as his.

**HachimanKitsune: **Sorry! I know cliffies are so evil! But you should talk with you last one. And thanks for the huge compliment. I do try to keep my writing vivid and interesting, glad you're enjoying it.

**serena221: **What will happen? Tune it and find out! Thanks! At least you now know what happened to Jareth up until his dive into the forest.

**Nanenna: **Sorry for the typo but glad you liked it, :o) The b party is hopefully still on the schedule though and his crush is still going strong. Thanks!

**Ayjah: **I know, I'm an evil, evil writer...and you probably hate me even more now.

**Jeni27: **Jareth is down but not out. Toby is still adorable and Sarah is still in denial but I suspect that will lessen a bit soon. Thanks!

**Truthful Blasphemy: **Awesome! I love creating addicts! I love torturing my characters but not killing them...oh wait I do that, too.

**Umino Akiko: **doiaoihagasd! I am evil. Sooooo evil and after this chapter you probably hate me.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Assuming no one wants to kill me yet...I promise to get the next chapter out sooner. This is another cliffie at the same place only from J's POV which is important and will come together next chapter. I promise it will move things forward. *ducks* Please don't hate me.**

**I just posted Chapter 3 of "Dreams of the Queen" on fiction press for those interested and soon they'll be going to the other world, yeah! I'm ready to move to the meat of that story. **

**Hope everyone at least enjoyed the humor of this chapter before the angst and cliffy...*cringes again***

**Jinx**

**:o)  
><strong>


	10. Just a Little Bit Longer

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Just a Little Bit Longer<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.  
><strong>

He didn't save them. She cried out his name and he didn't arrive. A part of Sarah's heart shriveled thinking Jareth abandoned her and Toby to the Banshees. Swallowing her pride and rising terror, Sarah desperately cried out for him a second time. Bitter, frustrated tears collected in her eyes, but she refused to allow them free reign over her cheeks for the Banshees to witness. The circling wraiths would see her strong to the last in defense of her brother—damn the Goblin King!

_'This must be his revenge,' _she thought, _'trick his way back into our lives, make me feel...things...then desert us when we need him!' _

"Sarah." Toby tugged her pant leg, "Why aren't they attacking?"

Glancing down quickly at her wide eyed brother, Sarah shrugged minutely. He was right. The Banshees continued to surround them and occasionally lunge, but none made physical contact...yet. As if they waited or desired to escalate the tension. Well, their tactic worked; much more of this shrieking and mid-air pacing around them and the tethers holding her fear in check might snap. If only they could reach Toby's bedroom door. Still holding the bat threateningly, even though she knew it did nothing against the insubstantial beings, Sarah took comfort from the thick column of wood gripped in her hands regardless of its general uselessness.

Where was Jareth? Was this new relationship all a ruse? Unless something happened to him? She felt her heart rate speed up further, unsure which frightened her more: them being left for the Banshees to torment or Jareth's unknown reason for not arriving.

"Sarah!" The excitement in her brother's voice tore through her spiraling fears. "Look!" He pointed to his window. The blinds had been left drawn up exposing their backyard at night and the dim outline of the nearly forest. She turned in time to register the sight before the crash of shattering glass startled her. Between the shards of window glass a small glowing object rocketed inside Toby's room coming to an immediate stand still a few feet from them and hovered at Sarah's eye level.

"It's one of his crystals!" Toby exclaimed and pointed as if she couldn't see the white orb for herself.

"Jareth..." she whispered feeling suddenly buoyant.

The Banshees wailed in obvious anger and ceased their incessant circling to focus entirely upon this new threat. Sarah suspected they recognized the crystal's source as well as they did. Against her will, a faint smile pulled at one corner of her lips. He hadn't abandoned them! But why only a crystal...Which as she watched emitted a blinding light and doubled itself; the second one dropping to the floor. The first crystal began a high pitched hum and both maintained their internal white glow.

"Ow!" Releasing Sarah's leg finally, Toby covered his ears with his hands. Cringing in pain, but hating to lose the bat, she resisted copying her brother's motion and instead awkwardly protected her ears with one hand and a hunched shoulder. They stared, baffled, as the humming orb expanded, its light surpassing normal brilliance until neither Sarah nor Toby could look without pain. The Banshees, however, appeared mesmerized gazing into the depths of the slowly growing sphere of light and sound.

Amid this show, something bumped Sarah's shoe and she looked down, squinting. The second crystal...it repetitively tapped her foot as if trying to gain her attention before racing to the bedroom door.

"Toby!" She shouted his name. He didn't hear her so she grabbed his forearm and yanked him toward the now unguarded door. His surprised eyes followed her frantic, facial sign language as she opened the door then towed him through, the crystal rolling behind them faithfully. As soon as all three cleared Toby's bedroom and shut the door, the crystal entrancing the Banshees flashed with a brighter explosion knocking the wraiths to the floor, where they lie motionless.

Sarah and Toby stumbled when the house shifted from the crystal's force against the Banshees, and Sarah barely kept her footing at the top of the stairs, gripping the railing with one white-knuckled hand. Toby ended up on his rear beside her. Their unintentional delay allowed the second crystal to pass them and bounce down the stairs where it waited for them to catch up. It rolled to and fro impatiently, blinking its soft white light madly.

"I think it wants us to follow it," Toby stated as he ran downstairs, still in his PJ's. The bat clutched securely in one hand, Sarah trailed after him, nodding.

"I think you're right...look!" The eager crystal spun off to their back door until it smacked the closed obstacle, rolled back and smacked it again.

"It wants out!" Toby rushed to unlock the door.

"Toby, wait!" Sarah said, raising the bat in attack mode as her brother flung open the door to the night shrouded back yard.

"It's going outside!" He said as the crystal zipped enthusiastically over the threshold, its glow illuminating several feet around it as it bounded down the porch, and through the tall grass aiming for the nearby forest edge. Heedless of any danger, Toby ran off after it.

"Toby! Damn it! Toby!" She wavered at the open door for a second as her brother chased the orb.

"Come on, Sarah! It's taking us to Jareth!" He said from the bottom of the porch stairs. One of her legs through the doorway, and both hands strangling the bat, she answered him.

"You don't know that!"

"Yes, I do! Hurry!"

"Toby!"

Both of her feet now on the porch then a renewed wailing from upstairs which made her ear drums tingle and the hair on the nape of her neck frizz, and Sarah gulped. The Banshees...they weren't dead?

"Oh hell...Toby, wait!" She yelled and ran behind the rapidly diminishing glow of the crystal; her brother's shadowy online traced by its light. They headed for the forest. She lengthened her stride, unwilling to lose her brother to whatever lured him. For once she prayed it _was_ Jareth doing the luring.

She'd forgotten how overgrown the small meadow separating their house from the trees had become, and the tall grass slapped her legs, stinging through her jeans. Coming even with Toby and the still rolling crystal just passed the tree line, Sarah reached out for him intent on chastising his rash behavior when she noticed the edge of crystal's glow shine upon a body. A very naked, prone, inert and not at all healthy looking body which very much appeared to be...

"Jareth!" Toby said and she heard every bit of pain and shock in his voice that she dared not admit to within her own gut. He ran the last few feet and flung himself down at Jareth's side. After a clandestine glance around their immediate area, and the bat held at the ready for whomever or whatever could do this to the Goblin King (which would certainly make short work of them), Sarah followed her brother and knelt at Jareth's opposite side and laid the bat down.

"Sarah, what happened to him?" He looked up at his sister, great tears already tracing over his face. His hands laid flat on Jareth's bare, pale upper back; emerald bruises and burns criss-crossed and trailed all the way down his slim torso, buttocks and legs. Blushing, Sarah averted her eyes as she realized just how nude he was underneath his injuries.

"I don't know, Toby, but three guesses says same ones who attacked us happened to him." She glanced back to the house as an answering shriek pierced the night. "And they're not done with us yet." Toby shuddered at her words. If Banshees could hurt the Goblin King so badly why hadn't they even touched them? He wasn't sure he wanted to know the answer.

A low moan from Jareth made Sarah reach out and brush back his matted hair from his face before she thought to stop herself, and she gasped. More bruising, burns and swelling decorated his face making him barely recognizable. A dried greenish fluid caked his one exposed ear and she noticed the upper edge was slightly pointed. Unable to help it, she caressed the pale tip and jumped when Jareth bodily shivered but did not wake.

"Whadya do, Sarah?"

"I...I don't know," she said trying to sound innocent. She knew very well what she had done if not the whys or the hows. While not excessively experienced with men, specifically fae men, Sarah was not inexperienced either. She'd spend a few years in college attending frat parties and such. She had plenty of boyfriends, just none lately, and they'd done...things, lots of things...adult type things. And she enjoyed most of the adult type touching from A to Z, but she had never, ever, seen any man react as Jareth just did from such a delicate touch to his ear. Swallowing down her own indefinable reaction to his unconscious shiver, Sarah filed both away to be dealt with at a more opportune time.

More wailing and shrieking cracking through the night sounding closer; they must be searching for them. Could they hide in the forest? But Jareth needed medical aid...they couldn't take him to the hospital...could they?

"Toby, douse that crystal! They'll see the light!"

"Got it!" He said and threw himself upon it as if it was a grenade and he was saving them from its explosion. Rolling her eyes, Sarah sighed at his dramatics, but admitted to herself that his body slam did the job as his action plunged the forest into darkness.

"Keep quiet and still, if they can't find us maybe they'll give up," she whispered then scooted down next to Jareth. Hearing Toby whimper in the dark, Sarah flung her arm over Jareth's shoulders in order to touch her brother's back to reassure him. It order to do so, she had to snuggle intimately up to Jareth, face to face.

"Shhh...Tobes, it'll be okay, just hang in there," she said very softly, her voice carrying in the night air.

"Okay," he whispered back and she felt him shifted closer to Jareth's opposite side while still keeping the light of the crystal shielded. They waited in tense silence, hearing the distant wailing of the frustrated Banshees, sometimes farther, sometimes closer. Gradually the sounds of the forest and their bodies overrode everything else and Sarah discovered they helped her push back her fears.

Toby's rapid pants, the feel of his staccato heart beat through her hand at his spine, and how warm he felt. His occasional soft whimper and shudder of controlled fear; she rubbed slowed circles on his back to help calm him. Her own clenched teeth and deep breaths as she tried to remain in control, and the smell of the damp earth and the sharp edges of leaves and sticks which they lay upon...and Jareth.

Everything about him assaulted her senses. The feel of his motionless, naked body next to hers, knowing he was injured and vulnerable and how that made her angry, defensive and protective all at once. Over the smell of the humus soil, she made out something thicker and familiar which until now she hadn't realized her brain, or body, had categorized. His scent: definitely masculine, slightly musky but not cloying, a hint of ozone she thought and something new...flowers?

She heard his slow, even heart rate and breathing which was good, right or was it bad? Difficult to know since he wasn't human. Facing each other, his warm breath tickled and she felt light-headed due to the enclosed space. As her eyes adjusted to the gloom, she made out the outlines of his unconscious face, studying them leisurely as she'd never been this close to him before without feeling either threatened or uncomfortable.

It was a nice face, she decided; not too harsh, not too soft. Not the classic version of male beauty, Jareth somehow redefined those limits, pushed them and made them his own in an oddly effeminate manner which didn't diminished his masculinity one iota.

'_How odd,' _she thought, '_I've never really noticed how handsome he is before...'_

"Sarah." Toby's harsh whisper interrupted her ruminations on the helpless Goblin King, "I think they're gone."

"What?" She raised her head from the ground, blinking in the bit of light Toby allowed to escape.

"I haven't heard them for awhile."

"Oh...oh...I must have dozed off."

"Uh-huh...what should we do?"

"Umm...maybe what here a bit longer to be sure," she met his questioning look, "then get Jareth into the house and see if we can help him."

"Okay," he nodded, lying back down and covering the light again. As Sarah looked away from her brother in the fading light and back to Jareth's face, she saw that his eyes were open and watching her. After a second of stunned shock, she comprehended that he appeared dazed, and his eyes glazed over and fluttered shut. Uncertain as to what he understood of their situation, she took comfort that at least he was progressively regaining consciousness and took it to mean he was also healing somewhat on his own.

'_Just a bit longer, Jareth...hang on...' _she said to herself willing him to hear her though she feared speaking to him in such a manner aloud and especially in front of Toby.

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>startraveller778: <strong>LOL, yeah...another chapter which was a bit of a tease really since it only showed it from Jareth's POV and didn't move things forward. But since this chapter DOES I really wanted to write last chapter first. As for Hoggle...grrr...I've always hated writing Hoggle. I do agree with you though after I thought about it and I went back and reworked him. A big reason why Hoggle only a very minor supporting role in any of my fics. But I did otherwise enjoy writing the delegation scene which I didn't know was going to work out that way until I got to the poison vine part. Apparently J just couldn't make up his mind and let me know as much. thanks!

**futrCSI1490: **LOL, yeah...It's amazing how intense you can make a scene and still keep it K plus rated. I'm finding this an interesting challenge. Jareth is a romantic and while those were cliche he doesn't want to freak her out. At least he's learned a few things so far. The crystal did its job! yeah! Thanks!

**Shenlong Girl: **I know, right? A silly little kiss makes them all a flutter! But then when you have to eliminate all lemons from a fic you really have to stretch the non-sex-sex scenes. Plus they're falling in lurve so of course everything is uber intense. He's just farther along the track than she is which I think is good for a relationship. Like my mom said: Men should be a bit more in love with a woman then visa versa. Years later I understand what she meant and have to agree.

**Bowie's Mistress: **Love the screen name! Thanks!

**Autumn O'Shea Swan: **LOL thanks...usually I catch things like that but I haven't been getting a lot of sleep at work the last few weeks and obviously it catching up with me. You can sleep in the next day and such and feel better but your brain never REALLY fully recovers from sleep deprivation. Which is why I'm retiring in 9 yrs come hell or high water. Thanks, I had fun writing this chap, it was fun and I didn't think of it til you said it but yeah...it's rarely written about how Jareth stresses over courting Sarah. You usually just read about the courting. But he's got anxiety, too, he just hides it better.

**neverest: **Good! Still breathing out there! Hope you enjoyed this last chapter!

**Ayjah:**I know...I was bad..I knew I would be hate-ish mail which is reflected by the lower number of reviews. Not that I'm complaining...sometimes you've just got to write where the muse takes you. And they needed...something dangerous. Thanks!

**Truthful Blasphemy: **Sorry! I just meant that sometimes I do kill off characters...sometimes...I do...that...sometimes. But while I don't have a specific direction for this fic overall I don't plan on any leads dying...yet...I think...so no worries.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know everyone was upset that the last chapter was a sort of repeat of the previous chapter with the same cliffy but from Jareth's POV. Which is why I kept my promise and hurried up and got out the next chapter. Probably faster than ever before on this fic. Still much more to develop but at least there out of immediate danger. *wipes brow***

**So no killing of the author please! The substantial drop in reviews (which was expected lol) reenforced my desire to finish this chapter today (which I started yesterday). I even put 'Within Dreams' work on hold for this fic which is usually the reverse. So there! Happy now? :o) I am enjoying this little story though so it wasn't torture or anything. **

**As always...I love to hear your thoughts, feelings, concerns, loves, hates, etc...**

**Jinx**

**:o)  
><strong>


	11. Rescue in Three Perspectives

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Rescue in Three Perspectives<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**(Sarah's POV)  
><strong>

"Jareth?" Sarah shook him gently, no response.

"He's not dead, is he?" Toby whispered, his face illuminated by the glow of the crystal as he peered at his sister from Jareth's opposite side.

"No, of course not, he's still breathing." Wasn't he? Sarah leaned closer to his face to listen. Yes, just very shallow, still securely with the living or at least with the not dying.

"Jareth?" She said a bit louder, adding more force to her initial less than vigorous shaking of his shoulders, producing a painful groan and an oddly adorable snort.

'_Since when are snorts adorable?'_ she scolded herself.

The silence of the forest settled for quite awhile now that the Banshees apparently abandoned their stalking, or maybe they hid waiting for one of them to prairie dog a head out before they snapped it off like so much firewood. Unable to decide which possibility weighed heavier, Sarah finally got tired of running mental circles and chose to get them into the house. Except she couldn't wake up Jareth.

"_Jareth!_" She hissed directly into his ear, careful to keep her lips from the exquisitely sensitive tip, and shoved him...hard. A grunt and a snort followed by a fluttering of his amazingly long eyelashes. How had she never noticed those before? She started to roll him onto his back then remembered his other problem of extreme nudity. Er...maybe another plan...

"Toby, help me drag him."

"Drag him?" Toby's brows shot up, "Seriously? To the house?" He did a double-take between the very, not moving Jareth and the distance to their house. "Up the porch steps?"

Leaning down and facing his head, she grabbed under Jareth's shoulders then motioned towards his other end. "We can do it. Pick up his feet."

"What about the crystal?" He held it up.

"Oh, well...put it down for now. We've got to get him inside."

"Oo-kay..." He reluctantly agreed, and set it in the grass then lifted both Jareth's lower legs. "Geez, he's heavier than he looks!"

"Yeah..." Sarah gasped, pulling full out. Their combined efforts shifted the unconscious fae approximately two feet, his dead weight collecting loose leaves and twigs effectively as a shovel used as a rake.

"Crap...again, Toby." Another strong tug by Sarah, while Toby helped lighten her burden, gathered a larger pile of debris at Jareth's head and shoulders and increased the distance not gained.

"Sarah, this isn't working." He dropped Jareth's lower legs with a thump.

"Careful!"

"_So_rry, I wasn't thinking!"

"And be quiet." She stood upright with both hands on her hips. "You're right; we're not getting him in the house like this."

"So what we do? We can't leave him here." She looked down at her brother's widen eyes reflected in the orb's glow. He counted on her to solve this problem. She heard the worry in his voice, and watched his lower lip start to quiver. Any second Toby waterworks would start up...Awesome. What to do...what to do...being the responsible adult really sucked most of the time.

"Sarah?"

Laying one hand on his head she told him, "Stay here, Toby."

"_Alone?_"

She knelt to his eye level and gripped his upper arms. "You're not alone. Just snuggle up to Jareth again, and hide the crystal until I get back."

He sniffed. "You won't be long?" He asked all high-pitched and a little whiny.

"Quick, quick like a bunny, squirt," she said then pecked his forehead.

"Okay, Sarah."

"Good," she stood and watched until her brother tucked himself back in a cozy spot next to Jareth. "I'll be right back," she whispered after he covered the crystal with his body. She hated leaving them both alone and defenseless, not that she (labyrinth champion extraordinaire, yada, yada) provided much or any protection really...still...

Sarah ran to the edge of the forest pausing at the tall grass to listen and observe. A chorus of crickets and lightening bugs carpeted the dark meadow separating her path to the house. She crept a few feet from the cover of the trees, crouching as she went and nothing lunged or shrieked at her. Well, that was good...right? Now or never, Sarah made a mad dash for the back door, her breaths coming in ragged pants as more than running jacked up her heart rate. She ran up the porch steps and stopped at the back door's threshold before stealthily peeking around the door jamb.

'_Oh, yeah, Sar. You're a real 007...nothing heard your insane run across the yard...'_

Big, shadowy emptiness in her kitchen, nothing non-culinary or normal house related stuff. A deep, bracing breath later and she slipped inside, tip-toeing further into the darkened house. She had a plan, shaky at best and based solely on whether or not the creatures actually left. It should work as long as she moved fast. As she told her brother...quick, quick.

First thing: She dug the first aid kit out from underneath the downstairs powder room. Karen always kept a well stocked medical box, something Sarah found new gratitude for tonight. Second: She slinked over to the entryway closet, holding her breath and praying the door didn't creak as he opened it slowly.

After her parents' tragedy, Sarah experienced a deep bout of paranoia (a little healthy paranoia is a good thing) and stashed go-bag for her and Toby. The over-sized gym bag contained lots of basic necessities, emergency cash and her last remaining credit that she didn't cut up when the medical bills started rolling in. You never knew when life might bite you in the behind, and you'd need to leave home in a hurry.

A whistling sounded upstairs and she jumped, nearly fainting from the shock. Just the wind in the chimney; the damper must be open. _Holy Crap! _She leaned on the wall for a few seconds as she consciously slowed her breathing, her pulse pounding so hard it gave her a sharp pain in her temples. She really hadn't needed that.

Bag in one hand, first aid kit in the other, Sarah pushed off from the wall heading to the back door. On the way out she snagged a throw blanket from the couch and her purse from the kitchen table. A last sneaky look out the back door over the meadow encompassing all directions, and she sprung back towards the trees, taking all four porch steps in one leap and landing at a full run.

Her adrenaline coursed so hard through her veins she hardly felt the weight of her supplies as they flopped back and forth in her arms and flung over her back. If only it worked and Toby and Jareth were safe where she left them. Crossing into the forest, her eyes adjusting to the blackness, she called out softly for her brother.

"Toby? Toby!"

"Here, sis!" His loud whisper rippled through the night air to her after the flash of light from the crystal. She could tell neither he nor Jareth moved an inch since she left. Maybe the Banshees really had given up. She reminded herself to ask Jareth about Banshee motives as soon as possible, but first she needed to get him to safety.

"Thank God...I've got our go-bag and some things for Jareth." She dropped everything nearby and flung the blanket over Jareth. He must be freezing by now. Toby sat up, and using the light to rummage through the large gym bag, withdrew his spare sneakers.

"How we gonna move him?"

"Well," Sarah unlatched the box with the medical supplies, "I'm hoping Karen's ultra-prepared little kit will have what I think it has." She dug around for a minute while Toby observed and provided the light. "Aha! Found it!"

Toby looked at the slim green box in his sister's hand as she triumphantly slipped a small, white capsule from inside of it. "What is that?" He poked his face closer.

"An ammonia capsule," she said as she crushed the white pill between her fingers with a small pop.

"_Eww_, it stinks! And it makes my nose burn." Toby pulled back, his nose crinkling.

"That's the idea. I just hope it works." Sarah waved the activated capsule at Jareth's nose, keeping it near his nostrils for several of his breaths until he suddenly coughed and jerked his head back, wide awake.

"Bloody hell!" Jareth rolled to his side bringing his arms up to defend himself. The blanket twisted around his lower torso, virtually falling off before Sarah snatched it back upwards. His lean, pale chest shone in the soft light, and Sarah audibly gulped at his inadvertent flashing.

"Jareth!" She said, scandalized, shocked, dismayed, and extremely (but not all together unpleasantly) flustered.

"_Good gods, woman_, are you trying to finish me off?" he shouted. He wiped at his teary eyes and runny nose, oblivious to their greater circumstances.

"Shh!" She slapped her hands over his mouth. "Not so loud!" she whispered harshly at him as she angled her face closer to his. His eyes grew huge once the reality of her proximity hit him then wider still as they both comprehended his au natural condition covered only by a thin, and not at all overly large, blanket.

"Oh...oh my," Sarah stammered yanking her hands to her chest. "S-sorry...I'm so...I mean...ugh..." Jareth watched as Sarah flushed and stuttered for a rational response. Then he smirked and angled his arm to support his flirtatiously tilted head as he allowed the blanket to slip back to his waist.

"Why, Sarah," he drawled, "have you come to rescue me?"

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>jsjsjsjsjsjsj<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**(Toby's POV)  
><strong>

Toby observed his sister waving the stinking white thing under Jareth's nose, and figured if anything might wake him up than the ammo-whatsits in the little cap-whatever burning his eyes and nose would definitely do the trick. He even scooted back a few feet because of the cloud of ickiness the thingy generated. It didn't take many passes before Jareth sprang awake and started hollering bloody murder at his sister. He really couldn't blame Jareth. Taking one willing whiff of that made him want to seriously yak his dinner. But...hey...awake Goblin King...good!

Then they started acting all weird again with the head tilts and the blushing and funny tones of voice. He ping-ponged between watching his stammering, twitchy sister then looking at Jareth while he spoke in that slow, deep voice he used around her when he forgot Toby was listening. Why did the main two adults in his life have to be _soo_ _weird_? He slipped his sneakers on and immediately felt a bit better. He figured out awhile back that THINGS always improved when your feet were protected. Then he realized than neither adult realized he sat nearby as they chatted.

'_Huh...they've just...forgotten me? Out here?' _He glanced around. '_In the creepy forest? At night? That's soo not fair!' _He watched as Jareth attempted to sit up, but his eyes closed and his body shook until Sarah mumbled something rather insulting about stubborn Goblin Kings and slipped his arm over her shoulders.

"Toby," she said. Guess she hadn't completely forgotten he existed. "Help me carry the bags while I help Jareth walk. We're going to the car."

"The car? Not the house?" She nodded to him in the lowlight of the sphere. "Why?" Even he cringed at the whine in his voice.

"It isn't safe. They might come back or might not really be gone."

"Oh..." Right, he hadn't considered that. Guess that's why Sarah was the grown-up and he was the little kid.

"Your sister is correct, Tobias." Jareth looked down at him from his awkward, partial leaning position on Sarah's shoulders; one hand casually clutching the blanket around his slim hips. Toby saw all the injuries to Jareth's chest and lower legs and stepped closer for a better look.

"What happened to you?"

"Ah," he looked down where Tobias studied his torso, "I'll give you a full account later. Just know that Banshees, while incredibly lack brained, nonetheless are quite vicious and powerful and are able to track grief and sadness as a hound tracks blood. And they're notoriously intractable once they've fixated upon something."

"Huh?"

"Gee, sounds like someone else I know." Sarah quipped looking smug while Jareth glared.

"Cruel, my dear, insulting a wounded man."

"You'll live. He means they'll be back, Toby. We've got to go, you guys." Sarah sounded urgent. Her 'I'm not kidding' voice snuck out. You did not want to mess with her when that cranked to full volume. Toby learned that the hard way years ago and it worsened after their parents' accident. With the stresses and all, he guessed.

Jareth's mouth snapped shut, but Toby could tell it was temporary at best by the sly twinkle in his eyes. He always got it whenever he obeyed her. Just so weird, at least they weren't boring. Somehow able to push Jareth around a little, even his sister couldn't keep the Goblin King managed for long.

Shaking his head, Toby scooped up the all three bags, the largest nearly swamping him and bringing him to his butt. He grumbled about weird older sisters and weirder Goblin Kings as he stomped out of the forest with the crystal lighting his way. He decided that the word weird was the perfect word to describe both of them and their behavior...weird, super weird, mega weird.

"Don't get too far ahead, squirt."

"Yeah, yeah..." He verbal tossed back over his shoulder.

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>jsjsjsjsjsjsj<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**(Jareth's POV)  
><strong>

"Off to greener pastures then, my dear Sarah?" He asked making certain to keep his tone light-hearted with just a dash of snark to keep her from hearing how his voice shook with genuine weakness. No young mortal, not even THE Sarah Williams, dare unweave his years of Court acquired emotional control. Unfortunately, voice control did squat for his quivering knees and he involuntarily leaned more weight on her as he stumbled.

"My apologies..." he mumbled, his eyes flicking to hers. They stared at one another for a few seconds. The grayish light unable to hide the odd mix of emotions both felt but neither wished to admit to at that particular moment of extreme vulnerability. Quickly, they broke the gaze and concentrated on staring straight ahead.

"It's okay, Jareth, you're beat to a pulp." She tightened her grip around his waist then adjusted his arm on her shoulders to take more of his weight while they haphazardly dealt with following Toby. Their feet seemingly tangling of their own accord in the edges of the crystal's light.

"Yes, thank you soo much for noticing." He snapped, his nerves frazzled beyond belief with pain, exhaustion, and other unmentionables.

"Well it's not like your injuries are hard to miss."

"So...you noticed my..._injuries_?"

"What?" She pulled her head back as she looked directly at him, their faces practically nose to nose. "No! I didn't..._look_."

"Liar." Oh, now this made him feel immensely better!

"I mean...you know...I saw all the bruises and marks on your back and...stuff, but it's not like I did a full examination. I'm no doctor."

Jareth angled his head inwards, his lips brushing her ear as they hobbled along, "But you wanted to, didn't you?" He swore he felt her shiver.

Snorting, "Please...like you're all that and a bag of chips. Arrogant much, Goblin King?" But she never pulled her ear from his lips still lightly caressing the edge of her skin. He faced front with a confident smile and shrugged with his head.

"Humility is rarely useful to a man in my position, and often deadly."

"Your position?" She asked and Jareth thought he heard real curiosity in her voice rather than ridicule. Dare he hope?

"As a king, Sarah."

"Oh...I guess that makes sense." For a moment, she quietly studied the long grass they waded through, it edges scratching roughly on her denim. Then she looked at his legs and winced.

"I'm sorry, I didn't think to grab you any clothes, although my dad's would probably be too big for you."

"It's quite alright, my dear," he said softly. "Once my strength returns, I'll conjure something to wear." Sarah nodded and fell silent. He watched her. She appeared contemplative as she continued to guide him around the house behind Toby until her econ-o-box came into view; its dull colors sketchy in the pool of the streetlight.

"How long will it take for your strength to return?"

"Normally a few days, but Above, surrounded by man's iron...I fear longer."

"Oh..."

"Speaking of," Jareth added, "where exactly do you intend to transport us?" Sarah carefully released Jareth to support himself against the passenger side of her car then accepted her purse from Toby. She dug inside for her keys while her brother held the light for her. Dangling them victoriously in Jareth's face, light reflecting of the multifaceted metal; she grinned and finally answered him, his face a forced mask of patience over his pain.

"For now...I'm thinking the Motel 6." He heard Toby give a small 'woo-hoo' and mention that he always wanted to try out the water-slide at that motel.

"Sarah," Jareth asked as she assisted him into the passenger side of the car and buckled his belt, "What is a Motel 6 and what is a water-slide?"

"Oh boy," she said shutting the door. Through the car, he heard her muttering as she hurried around the front to the driver's side. She said something about a barrel of monkeys, but for all the pixies in the Underground he understood nothing regarding why monkeys and barrels had anything to do with their plight. Meanwhile, Toby laughed in the backseat while he secured his own belt and kept repeating the word 'weird'.

"Mortals," Jareth said scowling and pinching his nose. "Sometimes I really don't understand the Above."

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Bowie's Mistress: <strong>Thanks! Well, he's awake now but it'll be a little bit before he's better. He's thrashed and he told me he really likes the idea of 'nurse Sarah' taking care of him.

**Autumn O'Shea Swan: **Oh you know you has to say something, right? Of course, I've also got to keep it K+ rated which is an interesting challenge. I basically imagine what I would say to my husband if my niece and nephew are standing there. They're 8 and 9. Works out well and I agree I'm ready for more fun again!

**Kaytori: **LOL, yes ma'am! I agree but I had to think about what I wanted them to do. They couldn't just go to Mrs. Bannister's next door. And Sarah's mom is too far away and a loser. And how do you explain Jareth?

**futrCSI1490: **Of course Jareth is okay! I don't think I'll be killing anyone off in this fic. Not as much fun. Jareth will talk more about the Banshees as we go along but basically they were staking out Sarah and Toby waiting for Jareth. And yes he knew which I'll get into more later. No he didn't know she was watching him. He was in and out of consciousness and doesn't really remember which I'll probably talk more about later.

**neverest: **Thanks! I'm doing my best to keep them high quality and interesting! This fic is fun to play with glad you're enjoying it!

**laurentaylor14: **Thanks! I have a bit of an idea of where I'm going with it, but still kinda random. Yeah she does, but his rescue of them has gone along way to undoing a lot of her distrust. It should take time. Makes it more real. He needs to earn it from her and she from him. Toby trust him right off but he doesn't have the same history cause he doesn't remember.

**Ayjah: **Thanks! That's what I was going for, glad it worked! Toby is really fun to write. I specifically use smaller, simpler words when I write him as well to create the atmosphere of a 9 year old.

**startraveller776: **Thanks! and You're welcome...hope you're feeling more rested. Hoggle...argh...thanks for the help with him. I'll probably have in show up a bit next chap. I'm glad the energy of last chap worked. How'd you like my 'wake up J solution?' LOL. Seems many of fics have parallel scenes with different solutions, huh?

**serena221: **LOL, that's okay, I understand. While I love reviews, of course. duh. I don't write solely because of them. They do help motivate me sure but knowing I'm building a strong following through my stats is also hugely flattering. I hoped that would happen but one can never know what will occur and we're all capable of immense self delusion in regards to our dreams. Just as long as you keep enjoying my work! :o)

**Nanenna: **Specifically because of your review I addressed that very question. I know I vaguely talked about it when Jareth confronted the banshee at Toby's school but I realized I probably should readdress. So thanks!

**Shenlong Girl: **Yeah! They are together and now they get to live in a Motel 6...ahhh...so much comedic fodder...where do I begin?

**fellowauthoress: **Awesome, thanks! What a compliment! One of a kind story...*blushes* Hope you keep enjoying it!

**Truthful Blasphemy: **Really? I don't know if you're old enough to read M rated, but if you are then if you think that's suspenseful then you really should read my M rated fics, seriously. This is me tamed. I'm majorly holding back for the K+ rating. Glad you enjoyed Sarah's thoughts on J. I did want that to be a focus as last chap was pivotal to her trust of him. She's beginning to see him in a new light. And with trust love can blossom.

**Anne Oying: **Awwww...that's so sweet! Thank you! I kinda feel the same way writing it which is a leap since I'm 41. But reliving a touch of innocence is always a welcome experience whether on the giving end or the receiving. :o) Eventually I want to progress their romance but it will have to be off screen for this fic. I might post a one shot M rated lemon for adults when I finally reach that point...hmmm... so I can keep the teen flow of this fic. But I don't know. That might taint it somehow...opinion?

**holmsie: **Sarah is quite wily...as am I. Hoggle will help later on. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So I finally finished this chapter. Took me a couple of weeks to really get the idea that I wanted together. I decided to try a little different chapter style. Hence the title. I really wanted to get all three's POV without writing three chapters, ugh. But I also didn't want to need tons of filler, etc. I was ready to have them move on from the forest already but didn't want the whole...so when they got Jareth out of the forest without detail resolution. **

**Anywho...not that completely free from danger, but the banshees have to relocate them. (banshees are dumb in my fic btw) Can't all be super smart magical beings. Thanks to everyone loving on this little story. I having a blast coming up with directions for it and several more ideas are putting in my head. **

**My hands are killing me lately though so I'll probably have to take a break from typing so much. Sucks to be old. **

**Love ya!**

**Jinx**

**:o)**


	12. We'll Leave the Light on for You

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>We'll Leave the Light on for You<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.  
><strong>

"Hmm..." Jareth examined the single room with two rather middling-sized beds presented for his appraisal; leaning on the door jamb, he hesitated to enter fully, doubtful of the domicile's sanitation. His sniffed, his patrician nose wrinkling ever so disdainfully; Good Gods, it reeked of stale, mortal—

"Well, you going to stand in the door way all night wrapped in that ridiculous blanket or you going to move your royal butt inside?" Sarah asked from inside the questionable room; she seemed strangely at ease, as if nothing were amiss, tossing their bags atop the beaten up dresser. Did she not perceive this tiny abode's state of disrepute?

"Pardon?" He asked, somewhat stunned at Sarah's brashness after her earlier softness; his mind still contemplating how much father she required his physical entry in this vulgar, tarnished room decorated circa medieval goblin. (And not the aberration goblin decorator, Percy; famous in five kingdoms of the Underground for his invocative designs) Perhaps he mis-heard her; his ears did still feel a tad stuffy and sore from their damaged membranes—thank the gods for fae healing. He resisted the urge to stick his fingers in both ear canals, wiggling them about to relieve the infernal, deep-seated itching. Besides, he had nothing to uphold the blanket she pointed out moments ago should he release both hands. It really was ridiculous with its outlandish floral print, yet essential.

"Jareth! Hey!" Sarah snapped her fingers in front of his face causing him to blink rapidly and stumble back a step to the covered sidewalk. "Are you coming inside or not?"

"There is an outdoor option?"

"Outdoors? We're not staying outside anymore tonight, right?" Toby asked, his little shoulders slumping with fatigue and disappointment. Head swiveling back and forth between the two, Sarah laughed; who knew her brother like the lame Motel 6 so much, except for the twisting waterslide that is.

"No, of course we're not staying outside, squirt. Jareth is kidding," she replied giving Jareth's serious mien her own stern glare of warning, which he understood to mean 'suck it up GK or else', before grabbing his bicep rather a bit rougher than strictly necessary, hauling him unceremoniously the last few feet to the closest bed, and shutting the door with her face plastered with a saccharine smile.

_'Apparently Sarah's nice version has quit for the evening,' _he thought; then supposed in her view he'd be frustrated with the lot of them, the danger they all experienced, and the responsibility thrust upon her shoulders. Sighing, Jareth eyed the bed brushing his knees through the fleece blanket with disgust. _Really._..didn't she know what other mortals did, cavorting on these beds? Layers of aged odors assaulted him, and Sarah expected him to ...slumber here?

He closed his eyes, shuddering while he sat, delicately, reluctantly, on the edge of the bright, Kelly green coverlet-ed bed festooned with oddly off kilter tropical plants and birds; his hand firmly grasping the fleece blanket around his slim hips to avoid any skin touching it. And that's when the interesting reality of their odd circumstances struck him.

Oh the deliciousness...S_he must know what other mortals did on these beds_—She was not without...experience...as much as he preferred not to acknowledge the fact; of course she knew what occurred in places such as these, besides legitimate sleeping. Opening his eyes with a new gleam, Jareth watched Sarah unpacking the largest bag, the one she deemed the 'go bag', a new stratagem shaping.

"Isn't this place great?" Toby asked in the manner only nine-year-olds can ask simple questions with layered meanings in which they have no concept. With a devilish smirk, Jareth leaned closer to the foot of the bed towards the boy.

"It is..." Taking a deeper breath to respond articulately, Jareth hazarded a peek at Sarah's expression as she glanced over her shoulder mid-unpacking; the dangerous glint in her eyes explaining far more than words. He pretended to hunt for the exact word before answering sincerely, "quite serviceable, Tobias."

"Serviceable?" Toby parroted, his eyes squinched up, confused.

Patting one hand on the delightfully smallish bed supporting him, Jareth aimed his full energy smile at Sarah, "But yes, Tobias, it is a very _useful_ dwelling for our temporary lam from danger."

"Sarah," he whined, his kid eyes pouting up to her, lost. She walked over and hugged him, kneeling to his height, her eyes throwing daggers at Jareth for messing with Toby while her skin blushed at his innuendo.

"Don't worry...Jareth likes the place," she said giving Jareth another acidic stare over Toby's shoulder, "Don't you Jareth?"

"Yes, yes of course I do, Tobias," he said, reaching out to pat the young boy on his shoulder, "I like it _very_ much." He grinned, his canines exposed and Sarah's blushed deepened. Oh yes...this Motel 6 might result in some very interesting developments.

"How long did you say your magic would be out of commission, Jareth?"

"Oh...a few days, perhaps a week Aboveground."

"How about we get that healing process started, shall we?" She sweetly suggested, eye lids fluttering as she stood, sauntering closer.

"Healing process?" Wary, Jareth's eyes enlarged; _what was she suggesting?_

"Sure, we need to get you cleaned up and..." she paused, her lower lip pouting the teensiest bit, "into bed for a good night's...rest." Speechless, Jareth gaped at Sarah standing above him, looking smug and, he gulped, enticing. Surely she didn't intend what she implied? With Tobias nearby?

"Toby, would you help _his majesty _get cleaned in the bathroom while I go run a quick errand?" She said, her voice chipper, her eyes laughing...at him. Nodding enthusiastically, her brother leapt to Jareth's side, tugging on his arm.

"Yeah, Sarah, I'll take care of him! Come on, Jareth!" And Toby dragged the bare-chested, still bruised and dried bloodied Jareth around the beds towards the small bathroom while Sarah enjoyed Jareth's consternation thrown over his shoulder at her.

"And you, Sarah?" He asked, brow quirked, annoyed.

"I'll be back in a bit, you two have fun!" She waggled her fingers and scrunched her face in an overly cute fashion; narrowed eyes, Jareth returned a glare around the corner of the bathroom door causing her to chuckle. Ah, it was certainly fun getting one over on the Goblin King for a change, small as it was.

Sarah grabbed her purse, making sure the emergency credit card was inside and was half way to the door when she heard the tub water running. Suppressing sudsy Goblin King thoughts, she sincerely hoped and prayed they'd finish before she returned; she couldn't risk any accidental, naked Jareth sightings (at least not any more) ...oh boy...oh no...Living in a Motel 6 with Jareth for maybe a week was going to be challenging enough without..._that_.

Checking to make sure the room door locked behind her, Sarah hurried to her car. She needed to make a fast stop at the 24 hour Wal-mart, pick up supplies for Jareth not included in the 'go bag'. She only hoped the motel room remained in one piece when she returned.

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>jsjsjsjsjsjsj<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.  
><strong>

Eyeing the unusual task set to him by his sister, Toby dithered between starting the shower or running a bath for Jareth, who situated his weakened body to lean on the closed door, head resting back, eyes shut, hands white-knuckling the only piece of clothing granting him modesty. Hmm...He didn't look capable of standing too long on his own, and as much as Toby liked him, the idea of showering with Jareth was sort of...er...well...no.

"I think a bath would be better, don't you?" He told Jareth in a questioning tone, shoving the weirdness inducing thoughts far, far from his mind.

"Whatever you feel is best, Tobias," he answered, his weariness conspicuous by his slumped shoulders, his sluggish voice, his flagging spirits, and Toby suddenly realized how much Jareth pretended in front of Sarah. But he was real for him, really real, and that made him feel prickly warmth in his chest.

"Okay, bath it is." Cranking the water faucet on full blast, Toby adjusted the temperature before turning back to the wobbling Goblin King; the vibrating of the fleece betraying the trembling of Jareth's legs.

"Maybe you should sit down," Toby suggested, afraid Jareth's fading strength would soon end, "here on the tub," he added, patting the edge of the pre-formed assembly, "while it fills."

"Yes, excellent idea, my boy." Shaky, Jareth raised his head from the bathroom door, and cautiously grabbed handholds as he lowered his torso next to Toby.

"You alright, Jareth?" Scrutinizing his revealed skin and multiple injuries in various stages of healing, Toby worried more for his new friend now than when they first found him unconscious. To him the Goblin King represented invulnerability; to see him reduced to this, a man, damaged—it brought forth conflicting emotions for him.

Tentative, Toby slipped one hand over Jareth's clenched to the rubberized surfaced; the fae's felt disturbingly icy and Toby worried further. The hot bath couldn't fill fast enough. Jareth forced a lop-sided smile, but Toby saw his hidden pain peeking out in the privacy of the Middle American, motel bathroom.

"In your care, I will be," he said simply, sincerely, his head dipping forward until his pale hair draped his face.

"Oh...okay." He shuffled his feet, sneakers squeaking on the tiles moistened by the building humidity. "I'll do my best."

"But perhaps we'd best keep this...conversation from your sister, mmm Tobias?" Jareth said with a wink, some of his old self sneaking through his fatigue, and back on familiar ground, Toby eagerly agreed.

"You bet. Guy stuff, she wouldn't understand."

"Precisely."

Jareth found Tobias's solemn concurrence heartening and entertaining; the boy did wonders for his constitution; now more than ever did he feel close to Tobias as younger sibling or a son. Tobias's warm fingers rubbing small circles on his knuckles, his guileless eyes gazing upwards made Jareth realize— as he sat on the edge of a bathing receptacle long past its prime, sat exhausted, weakened, in pain, magic-less, and virtually mortal but for his ability to rapidly heal—he was happy; happier than he had been for many decades. At first he might presume the contentment due to Sarah, but upon excavation he honestly confessed mentally that Tobias, the boy's utter trust, gifted him this long sought happiness. Sarah's trust and love, he knew, was frosting on the cake of Tobias's love as they welcomed him in their lives.

"Hey," Toby tapped him on the arm, "I said: Are you ready to get in the tub?"

"What?" Blinking, he shook off his ponderings; Toby stood before him, head cocked towards the filled tub. "Yes, of course, thank you."

Thus began the oddest bath either experienced as Toby avoided looking directly at Jareth once he dropped the blanket (hey...Toby saw his father naked before but this was completely different!), and Jareth detested being weak in front of anyone. But as he folded his lithe body to the neck in the hot water, his arms arranged along the tub's edge (and concentrated on denying the prior happenings in this receptacle as the humidity accentuated scents previously muted) he allowed the soaking heat to transfer to his wounds and aching muscles, letting out a long sigh. Tobias, bless him, provided a bunched towel beneath his head and neck, and Jareth was hard pressed to remember the last time he felt so cared for.

"Is that good?"

"Marvelous, my boy, perfectly marvelous." Lids fluttering, his eyes drifted shut until the sensation of scrubbing on his arm startled his eyes wide.

"Tobias?"

"Sarah said to help get you cleaned up, soooo..." the boy shrugged, ducking his head as he continued wiping Jareth's bruised, scratched arm.

"Tobias." Moving his arm free, Jareth grasped the sudsy washcloth, "you don't have to do that."

"I know, but..." a blush spread over the boy's face. Patiently, he waited for the boy to collect his thoughts and emotions, his hand keeping the cloth still between them. "But I want to take care of you, like I take care of my sister."

"Ah..." he released the cloth permitting Tobias to resume his ministrations.

"I'm only a kid, but even I know that...well... time is short and you take care of people you...you know..." His blush deepened, his eyes pinned to his work.

"You're perfectly right, Tobias, thank you," he replied in a soft voice, his eyes closing before murmuring, "I care a great deal for you as well." Miniscule smile forming on Jareth's lips, he sensed Tobias's mood lighten as his scrubbing worked its way upwards. Eventually he adjusted his position and Tobias washed his back, chest and face until Jareth deemed the remaining areas best left to his own hands.

"Tobias, would you be so kind to check if your sister has returned?"

"Okay." Toby jumped up from his crouched spot on the floor, "I'll be right back."

"Mmm...Thank you." Once Toby scampered from the bathroom, Jareth stretched to the door handle, locking it; some things should be left to privacy, and he did not wish to subject the poor boy to more than strictly necessary.

"She's not back yet and hey!" The door knob rattled, "Hey you locked it!" He knocked twice, rattled the handle again, "Jareth?"

"All is well, Tobias, I'll be out soon," he replied as he carefully, step-by-step withdrew his body from the tub.

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>jsjsjsjsjsjsj<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

Upon her return, Sarah found Jareth wrapped in two generic, white motel towels (one around his hips, the other worn as a short cape) exposing even more of his now clean, yet injured skin; he sat next to Toby on the edge of the bed farthest from the door as they good-naturedly fought over what late night television programming to watch. The remote jumping back and forth from a large, nimble fingered hand to small, slightly pudgy tanned hands. Noticing Jareth's hair hanging in damp tangles, she surmised he only just finished his bath, and congratulated herself on her good timing. Definitely needed to get him into real clothes...she gulped..._way_ too much skin showing.

"Hey guys," she said closing the door behind her, plastic Wal-mart bags dangling from her hands. "Everybody still in one piece?"

"Ah...Sarah!"

"Sis! Whatcha get, any snacks?" Rushing over, Toby dug through the bags still in her hands. Normally this would irritate her, but he was so excited and bouncy and Jareth looked improved, if still far too naked for her mental health.

"Okay, okay, Tobes." She said, laughing, "Why don't you help me unload them and find out for yourself, huh?"

"Cool! Capri-sun! You never let me get these!" He hadn't even drunk the sugary packs of death yet and already he practically launched. Setting the bags on the small dining table, she ruffled his hair.

"Well they're expensive, but this is a special occasion...sort of."

"Awesome! Thanks, Sarah."

"You're welcome, there's more survival stuff, keep digging."

"And for me, Sarah," he drawled from across the room; she turned, seeing him leaning on one arm appearing at ease.

_'How does he do that?' _Not fair that the man could wear Motel 6 towels and still look sexy, argh!

"Actually, I did get a few things for you," she turned back rifling one bag in particular, withdrawing a soft bundle which she tossed at him, the heap landing in Jareth's lap. One brow quirked, he detangled the mystery, revealing...

"You purchased clothing for me?"

"Unless you can conjure up something, don't you think you need them?"

"Of course, I just..." He held up the banal clothing in dark grays and blues, resisted the urge to turn up his nose and sneer, reminding himself it would earn no points with her.

"You just what?" She asked, moving a few steps closer. He smiled brilliantly, eyes shining; long ago he learned the art of flirtation and even Sarah Williams's fortifications destabilized from a full wattage Jareth.

"I just wanted to thank you properly for thinking of my comfort, dear Sarah."

"Oh...alright then." Offenses visibly wilting, Sarah's face softened and her hands played with a random thread on the seam of her jeans.

"If you could assist me to the privy?" One hand extended up, the other wrapped around the clothes; Jareth waited for Sarah to help him stand and after a staring moment she did as he requested.

"Thank you," he said as she walked him to the bathroom, one hand secure around his waist; his skin warm and still slightly damp. It made tingles ran up her arm, her fingers static-y where they brushed his taut flank.

"Y-you're welcome...Jareth." Their eyes met as he stood on the threshold of the bathroom, inches apart. Motel soap scent rose from his skin, and Sarah wondered how she never noticed how fresh the common soap smelled.

"I didn't know your sizes," she said, hearing the apology in her tone, "so I got what I thought might work best for now."

"I'm sure your efforts will be adequate to my needs." It should've been considered almost an insult, hell, part of her recognized the insult she would've taken in it not long ago; but with him gazing at her with such...sincerity...she heard only his compliment.

"Thank you, Sarah," he whispered, his fingers squeezed hers tightly before he released her hand. _When had he taken her hand?_

"You're welcome, again," she whispered back as he gradually shut the door between them, his eyes never releasing hers. Once the door shut and she stood there, her nose nearly touching the partial-board wood, she wondered if he'd thank her once he saw himself in the sweatpants and t-shirt.

"Oh boy..." She muttered. This was going to be interesting.

**.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>DISCLAIMER:<span> AS ALWAYS - I DON'T OWN THE RIGHTS TO ANY CHARACTERS OR STORIES OF FAN FICTION. THEY ARE WRITTEN FOR FREE AND I MAKE NO MONEY FROM ANY OF THEM**

* * *

><p><strong>Ayjah: <strong>Thanks, I love experimenting with chapter formats and I'm finding that this fic is perfect for that. But as long as it works with in the overall story, I don't want to force it. Glad it flowed well.

**neverest: **Here ya go! This one was a little different but some nice fluff. Enjoy!

**futrCSI1490: **Thanks! I'm glad it worked nicely. It was fun writing Sarah blushing around a nude Jareth too! It is crazy and chaotic but they are cute together. Thanks, about me not being old, lol! Hope you enjoy the little moments of fluff in here.

**Nanenna: **lol, yeah poor Jareth, good thing he didn't get dragged very far and fae heal fast. Her trust issues...she's dealing and we're working out way up to some major stuff, but things would be boring if they all just traipsed off to the Underground right off. Jareth knows this.

**Little Margarita: **LOL, thanks! It was a fun chap to write. Once they get going sometimes the dialogue writes itself.

**Serena221: **Thanks, yeah it's not a POV I'd do often as I agree it's difficult to get a true feel for the scene. However, I wanted to get all their POVs to some degree about this scene without having to write three chapters about it or rewriting the scene three times. That would be a bit much for all of us I think. Thanks, I'm trying to keep it up! Glad you're still enjoying it.

**Shenlong Girl: **Ha! Yeah, my humor is like that sometimes, layered and morbid. Sometimes it's funny it ways I don't intend and that's IRL too. But that's okay cause I do intend for it to be funny so whatever works. sorting out the domestics...sigh...I've got several ideas...so we'll see how they decide to work it out.

**Random Reader: **That's interesting. Arching of the brows as a side effect of reading my version of Jareth's dialogue, lol! Haven't heard that one before.

**Anne Oying: **LOL, good! I was wondering how well I pulled off the tension considering this is K+ rated. Not that tensions and suspense needs a high rating to be well-written but it's easy to go there and be lazy. I find writing a lower rated fic is MORE challenging word/writing wise than not. Which is good! I agree, Toby gives a lighter POV and I try to include him often. Thanks for the advice for the romance. I've got an idea for a one-shot lemon (more fluffy than smutty but still higher rated than can be in this fic)

**Sakura Ichigo Morihiko: **LOL! Maybe we can all ride the waterslide, even GK!

**Autumn O'Shea Swan: **I know, I like writing Toby's POV and this is the only fic I really have him in. At this point Hoggle doesn't know what's going on.

**Truthful Blasphemy: **Thanks! Always great to hear and if you read any of my M fics I hope you enjoy!

**LadyBowie1947: **I like some stories like that too, when Sarah takes care of a weaken Jareth. Likely because it brings Jareth more to a human level, like he's attainable to the rest of us.

**Lauralithia: **Thanks! I love put him in mortal situations. In this fic he's not completely obliviously to Aboveground happenings but not really in the know either because he doesn't need to be. Thanks! I'm glad you're enjoying their interactions. I'm feeling good with these characterizations, very strong to the movie I feel.

**startraveller776: **LOL, thanks! I really liked writing Toby noticing how they act around each other. He doesn't totally get it but knows something is up. And yeah Jareth really enjoys teasing Sarah but it's sincerity that will get her in the end.

**babyturtlecute: **WD-40...I'll have to try that. Although it wasn't writer's cramp so much as general aches and pains. My full time job is very physical with lots of report typing, then I own a handmade jewelry biz, then all this writing...my hands get tired if I push them too much. Glad this chapter got things moving.

**SuprSmartChic: **Thanks! I'm going to work up to a M out-take, although I don't think I'll have them be major smutty right off, so maybe a few M/T out-takes as things progress. And thank you for the compliment about my lemons! *blushes*

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Whew...this chapter was different to write. I'm still working up some ideas for their motel stay which will probably be at least a few chapters for fun's sake. So I wanted to set some things up here. There's some fluff that I really enjoyed writing, especially between Toby and Jareth and I've got some direction for J/S. I've decided to write a few T/M rated out-take scenes that I'll post as one-shots so I can keep this K but satisfy some of my older readers who have been asking for a few lemons. So be warned if you are old enough and you don't want the K feeling of this fic tainted then don't read the one-shots. I will be writing them smoothly so you won't miss anything important if you don't read the one-shots.**

**Also, ch 6 of my original work, "Dreams of the Queen" is up!  
><strong>

**Thanks all!**

**Jinx**

**:o)**


	13. Fashion Disastor

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Fashion Disaster <strong>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.  
><strong>

"Jareth?" Sarah knocked on the bathroom door, a bit concerned fifteen minutes after he entered and no word or Goblin King emerged. "Are you okay?" Seconds later the door cracked open and his pale arm thrust out, a blue and gray cloth bundle tangled in his long–fingered grip. His haughty voice came to her, muffled by the particle board separating them.

"This is unacceptable."

"Excuse me?"

"This attire," he said, waving the haphazardly twisted bundle in her face, forcing her to grab it two–handed from him to avoid an eye abrasion from the free flying sleeves.

"It is un – ac – cept - able," Jareth repeated, enunciating each syllable with prideful precision. Gritting her teeth, Sarah pushed the bundle back through the barely open door, bypassing Jareth's retracing arm, and tossed it somewhere inside.

"It's fine, _Your Highness_," she replied snidely. "Put it on." She heard his rapid in drawn breath, the strangled beginning of a protest, and cut him off with a low, hissing threat. Her face planted at the door's surface for maximum volume delivery in order to keep Toby out of the loop (he still blissfully watched T.V., impatient for G. K.'s return).

"Just do it, Jareth!"

"But, Sarah..." Pale, patrician nose peeking around the edge of the door, Jareth faintly whined below his ever present majestic pride. "It's a poly–cotton blend and it's _scratchy_!"

"Oh. My. God. You're impossible." She sighed, wanting to bang her head on the door jamb. Reaching for her reserve of mega–patience, she said. "Look, unless you prefer spending the week in a towel..." _Please, God, don't let him chose that! _The thought of Jareth wearing nothing but Motel 6 towels for several days stirred up all sorts of conflicting physical and emotional waves; a fluttering tickled her stomach while her brain cringed.

"But –"

"And you are _not _living in the bathroom ..."

"But, Sarah –"

"You _are_ getting dressed and getting out here!" Unable to see his expression, she watched the tip of his nose twitch as she heard the metallic rattle of the door handle, saw it twist on her side. The nonverbal message was clear; Jareth did _not_ like being ordered around by anyone. The fact he kept silent through her command astounded her, made her feel a flash of guilt trailed by a moment of weakness, which in turn triggered a bit of kindness.

"Jareth," she said, softer. When he did not answer, she continued. "I know you're used to better, but this was the best thing I could find tonight." Silence ... placing her hand lightly against the faux wood grain of the door, Sarah added. "I promise I'll find you something nicer tomorrow, okay?"

She heard him reply -"agreed"-which sounded rather grudging, before the door clicked shut in her face.

"Oh boy," she muttered, rolling her eyes, returning to the main room. "And I thought Toby acted childish."

"I do not!" Her brother replied after swallowing his long sip of a Capri-Sun. Sarah grinned, sitting next to him as he watched late night infomercials on the limited basic cable available.

"You're right, squirt. For a little brother, you're down right mature."

**jsjsjsj**

Jareth glared at the bundled clothing heaped on the yellowed, vinyl linoleum, its crisp, fabric edges offensive to his sight. Nudging it with his bare toes, he cringed. Even there the coarseness grated, but then fae were naturally more sensitive, every portion, every sense heighten beyond human standards. She expected him to wear this? Accept this _sandpaper_ abrading his skin throughout the night?

_I wonder if there is a possibility of my sleeping au natural? _As soon as he considered it, he quashed the thought. Sarah would likely view such behavior as wanton, refusing to allow it in such close quarters, or want Toby exposed to more of his ... _masculinity_. Toby ... he sighed, his glare softening. He must place Toby's welfare above his comfort in this instance, especially since Sarah spent her money (hard earned and little enough-he was all too aware unbeknownst to her) and risked her life coming to his aid. (Though he helped save them as well ... still...)

"Time for a bit of noblesse oblige, old boy," he said aloud, psyching himself up to dress in pauper's clothing, a thing not done by him in ...well ... ever. Heaving another sigh, Jareth knelt, picked up the bundle, and sorted it into the loose shirt and pants. _You have defeated foes great in strength and mighty sorcerers; I bit of poly–cotton blend is nothing. _

"Precisely ..." he said, carefully balancing as he slipped a foot through one leg of the pants, his skin itching all the way up as it made contact. "'This is nothing but harmless mortal clothing." He said through a tightened jaw. Biting the inside of his cheek, he slipped his other foot in, feeling burning prickles bite as he pulled the elastic band over his thighs.

"Utterly harmless," he muttered passed grinding teeth, yanking it swiftly to his waist, shuddering and restraining his urge to re-strip. "You can do this ... it does _not_ itch."

He spent another five minutes torturing his upper body until he was modestly clothed, and another five minutes past that controlling his physical need to scratch each and every square inch touched by the poly-cotton blend fleece sweats. _By the Gods, how do mortals survive this torment?_

"The things I do for you, Sarah Williams." He groused before plastered on a pleasant expression and exiting the bathroom, a cubicle he cared never to see again.

**jsjsjsj**

Hearing the snicking click of the bathroom door, Sarah looked up from her seat next to the small table to see Jareth walk stiffly into the dimly lit main room, a weird stretched smile on his face. Yeah ... that didn't look faked, but at least he was dressed and ... _Holy crap, he looks like a 'Prince and the Pauper' reject. I can't believe he actually put those on because of what I said ... _Was her prevailing thought as Jareth passed the beds, his body obviously twitching, fingers picking at the baggy sweats. Too call them a size too big would be kind. He really was slim built.

"Tobias?" he said, head pivoting.

"He fell asleep, so I put him to bed," she explained, nodding at the Toby sized lump tucked under the covers in the bed closest to the bathroom.

"I see. But why are the lights and television turned down, not off?"

"He can sleep through anything, and I wasn't ready for bed yet." She chuckled, standing to move closer, looking him up and down. "You look ... good."

"You needn't patronize me, Sarah." He sniffed, plucking at the dark blue neckline, and Sarah noticed a redden welt forming where the elastic collar touched his skin. Frowning, she wondered if he was allergic to the material. She'd have to make sure to purchase all natural fiber clothing tomorrow.

"Though I am ... grateful for your assistance," he added.

Laughing quietly, she lowered her head and shook it, noticing his bare feet. For some reason, Jareth's naked feet shining in the gray lit motel room seemed oddly more intimate to her than his previous full body vulnerability. The sweat pants hovered a bit high water at his ankles while his toes curled under, gripping the carpet. Was he nervous? Since when did Jareth suffer anxiety? Then their unorthodox situation really struck her - two beds, three people.

Reaching up she twisted a hank of her hair between her fingers, meeting his keen eyes. "Um ... so I guess we shouldn't sleep together."

"_Pardon_?" Jareth's voice pitched up in surprise and he blinked rapidly, standing very still, eyes darting from hers to the wall behind her.

"I – I meant we shouldn't s-sleep in the same bed," she stammered, felt her face warm, and dropped her eyes back to the short fiber carpet. It resembled overused indoor /outdoor carpet; she hadn't noticed earlier but she studied it now.

"No, of course not." He stepped back, hands partially raised. "I can sleep in a chair."

"_What_?" Shocked, her head jerked back up to see a discomforted Jareth, and him being more embarrassed then she after all his innuendos struck her as ironic, made her relax somewhat. Regardless, she was not permitting him to sleep all night, cramped and uncomfortable, in a chair.

"Jareth, you're healing." She touched his upper arm, tightening her fingers, causing his eyes to widen. He gasped harshly, his lips blanched and his eyes watered. Was he that injured? Had she hurt him by that simple grip? ...Even more of a reason to not allow his martyr idea of bed sacrificing.

"You can't sleep in a chair." She scoffed.

"No?" Brow cocked, he leaned forward.

"No, I'll share Toby's bed and you can have the other one."

"Ah – yes." Nodding, he looked to the empty bed - the lonely, empty bed. "That's a good idea – thank you." Squeezing once more, Sarah dropped her hand from his arm and swore she saw a look of relief in his eyes, but maybe the half light played tricks with her, maybe not.

"Okay then." She smiled. "Well, I'm going to change for bed." Jareth returned her nod, stepping aside as she passed by, his body heat radiating to her skin, making her gulp. Refusing to glance over her shoulder, Sarah snatched the go–bag on her way to the bathroom. It didn't matter; she felt his eyes on her back, piercing her shoulder blades until she shut the door, separating them with the flimsy shield.

_How the hell am I going to get any sleep? _She wondered, her itchy shoulder blades pressed to the too thin barrier, chin tucked to her chest. _Don't think about the Goblin King sleeping in the bed next to you. It's just like a slumber party. _Then she remembered what happened at slumber parties ... girls talked about boys.

"Oh man." She moaned, distressed. "I'm not getting any sleep tonight."

**jsjsjsj**

Taking as long as realistically possible, eventually Sarah peeked out of the bathroom wearing her long–sleeved, ankle length, cotton pajamas covered with images of ducks and chickens. Another bit of irony revealed to her as she changed clothes; she forgot which set of old jammies she packed months ago. Groaning, she wanted to pound her head on the wall. Chickens? _Really_? Jareth was going to have a field day with this one. Sarah Williams, labyrinth champion wearing chickens.

"Jareth?" Silence and full darkness shrouded the room except for a slim shaft of light slicing through the curtain's incomplete connection. The street light's amber glow illuminated the faint outline of a blanket covered lump in each bed, one larger than the other. Had she hidden in the bathroom that long? Apparently...

"Jareth?" she whispered. Nothing ... neither bed lumps moved, only regular, deep breathing answered her. Surprisingly she felt a tad ... disappointed? But that was ridiculous, wasn' t it?

"Hmm ..." She frowned, shoving away the startlingly emotion. Better to concentrate on important things like getting a full night's rest for work tomorrow, and she needed to decide what to do about Toby–school or not? Would he be safe? Could she risk it? Maybe should she wait until Jareth's powers return before sending Toby back? But could he afford to miss days?

"Dammit," she cursed, pulling back her half of the covers next to Toby and slipping underneath. Too many worries chased each other and multiplied as she stared at the shadowed ceiling. She _would_ have to start thinking about this now. And no Earl Gray tea conveniently at hand to steep and sip with cream and sugar, easing her into rest. She tried focusing on the random noises surrounded her: Toby's light snoring, air conditioner's asthmatic hum, intermittent traffic passing by, and Jareth's breathing. Though she tried ignoring the last, her ears kept picking out the easy rhythm of his respirations, followed by her mind's involuntarily remembrance of his bare feet. Why his feet? She supposed it was the same as his bare hands; he was the invincible Goblin King, her eternal villain. His digits were not for the likes of mortal eyes, and it made them all the more fascinating.

"This is insane." Ripping back the covers, Sarah sat up, digging her fingers through her hair, mussing it into a sparrow's nest. Drawn to the shaft of light, she walked to the window and pulled the curtain farther open until the glow made her squint. Curious as to the time, nevertheless she refused to check; she didn't want to know how much remained before dawn, let her brain live in this fuzzy, surreal denial a bit longer.

Staring out the dusty window, Sarah imagined her life veering differently, traveling the opposite fork in the road. No bills, no stress, no dead end job, no tragedy, and definitely no death, but then ... would there be a Jareth returned? Without Toby's wish would Jareth be here now? The thought of no Jareth back in her life stabbed her, her heart thumped painfully. Bringing her thumb to her lips, she chewed the nail, her incisors popping the hard edge.

"Sarah?" The voice of the very person lingering in her mind shot through her and she jumped, spinning around.

"Oh shit!" She clutched her chest, facing a shirtless Jareth sitting on the edge of his bed, the soft light creating a halo effect on his skin. "Jareth, you startled me."

Head cocked, he stood, his pale hair igniting in the light. "My apologies, I heard you crying."

"I was crying?" She wiped her face, felt moisture. _When did that happen?_

"Are you alright?" Moving closer, he raised one hand to brush his fingers across her wet cheek.

"Fine," she nodded, lips pursed, "I'm fine." His touch made her shiver and her eyes dipped lower to his bare chest. _He took his shirt off, _she thought inanely.

"Then why are you not sleeping?" Fingers caressing slowly, they coaxed her eyes shut, the lids gaining weight. _How does he do that, make me feel so relaxed and frustrated at the same time?_ His fingers moved lower, touching her jaw, shifted forward; her eyes stayed closed and she reveled in the sensations generated from her jaw radiating outwards, tingling prickles tightened her skin. His fingers trailed along to her lips, traced one corner, ending with his thumb rubbing barely there circles over the middle. His thumb pulled forth the sensitive nerves in her lips, made them twist and tickle.

"Couldn't, too much on my mind."

"Such as?" Sarah thought she heard gruffness to his tone, a huskiness which sparked a warmth within her.

"Can we not talk about those things right now?" A wavering note slipped into her voice, did he hear it?

"Shhh ... no more talking then," he said and Sarah felt him move closer, felt his body warmth engulf her, his first finger and thumb gently holding her chin and tilting it upwards. When she opened her eyes her throat constricted; they stood nose to nose, his eyes peeling away her defenses and denials.

_He_ _knew_. At that moment she realized two important things - Jareth was going to kiss her. And she wanted to kiss him.

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>T rated scene to be continued in 'Concern - Interlude Part I'<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Autumn O'Shea Swan: <strong>I know! I do enjoy writing scenes between the boys. Really just as much as between J/S. Toby and Jareth are so cute together. And here's your first one shot uploaded right after this one!

**Nanenna: **Bleach does kill everything but have you ever seen those rooms under UV light? OMG! Not good. Including the sheets. Yeah Walmart is so not the trendy place to shop. But one does what one has to do sometimes.

**Lady Bowie1947: **Thanks! Me too. Not really any in this chapter but it's late and the little tyke needed his rest. They'll be more J-T.

**Ayjah: **Thanks! Fixed that error. Glad you enjoyed the chapter!

**neverest: **Sleeping arrangements like these are always fun to sort out. I considered a few different ways to do this chapter. I do want to write a pool scene but I'm sort of working up to it. thanks!

**Little Margarita: **Thanks, I did write that scene very carefully. I wanted Toby to be caring and Jareth to be sensitive without any undertones of slash. This is a very platonic, loving male relationship they have. And disguised banter is always fun to write. How many ways can you talk about sex without saying it? And thanks again! Huge compliment!

**Truthful Blasphemy: **Thank you! I am enjoying this fic, as slow as I am with it. Building their relationships gradually is really nice yet keeping interest and tension throughout. I'm glad you enjoyed J-T. It was carefully written to be male-bonding non slash. (ick)

**Sakura Ichigo Morihiko: **Waterslides are very awesome, aren't they? I'm writing myself into a huge corner having to come up with an mega cool waterslide now. LOL!

**futrCSI1490: **So glad you enjoyed it! It was a fun, sweet scene to write. She would understand I think, but Jareth's been a King a long time. Hard to just drop that. Sarah does get him sometimes, lol!

**startraveller76: **LOL, his smexy is a bit overpowered by the itchiness of the fleece (for him) J-T/ yeah I wanted Jareth to realize that he loved Toby separate from Sarah, that he meant as much to him as Sarah did but differently. It really invests emotions for Jareth all around rather than just hooking up with Sarah.

**serena221: **You're right about the heating up! I decided to jump into a one shot off shoot! Yummy!

**Phantom77: **Thanks! It's a nice change of pace writing from a kids POV and Jareth's mercurial moods with them both. LOL, yeah the parent/teacher conference. I was going to have it be a female teacher then as I wrote it I realized I needed to make Toby's teacher a male. What a slam for Jareth, lol! And funny for us!

**Scyfy girl: **LOL, well either way I'm glad you're reading now and enjoying it! And reviewing! That's always nice. Hope you keep enjoying it!

**Roronoa Emi: **Thanks! J-T is totally fun to write and I'm enjoying coming up with new ways/scenes to plop them into, see what they'll do. This mischievous GK is one of my fave ways to write him. So great to come up with funny banter and dialogue for him.

**Lauralitha2: **I received your bajillion cookies, thank you! They were yummy! And thank you for the wonderful compliment! This has been a joy to write and while I don't update it as often I currently also don't see a specific end to it either. So that's good news for ya'll.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm so sorry it taken me so long to update this gem. I got obsessed with 'Within Dreams' (which I'm working on the epilogue) and then I took the NaNoWriMo challenge this month so I've been sucked into that since Nov 1 and it goes until Nov 30 for those of you not familiar with it. Challenge is to write 50, 000 words in 30 days towards a new novel. I'm 30,000 words in as of today and exactly on track. Barring unforeseen danger ahead, I might win my first year! woohoo! Unfortunately that also means my updates this month are few and far between. SORRY!**

**But worry not ... I'm not leaving or giving up on my fics. I'm still typing away at all my works in progress, including my original works. Also for those of you of age and interested (as my note stated at the end of this fic) this chapter actually continues in a short one shot rated T. That's right folks. I'm adding T and M rated one shot/out takes to this fic so I can keep it rated K+ but also have things heat up between J/S. So if your underage stick with this fic only and don't worry about missing any important details. Anything story related I'll either keep in the K fic or make sure to reference in the K fic so everyone knows what's going on. Okay dokie? First one is uploaded after this fic. **

**Enjoy!**

**Jinx**

**:o)  
><strong>


	14. Exciting, Wonderous Contraptions

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Exciting, Wondrous Contraptions <strong>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.  
><strong>

Sarah stared - no glared - at the motel phone receiver in her hand. Its dull, puke green plastic (abraded by long years of abuse) mocked and taunted her. The thing was so old it had a rotary dial instead of push buttons.

_If the phone hasn't ever been upgraded, _she wondered, _what else hasn't been and how safe is this motel? _Her eyes wandered around the room as she cringed. That would explain the inexpensive (read cheap) cost of two adults and one child rate, which still ate quickly into her laughable savings.

_Speaking of savings ... _Right the phone call/calls she delayed. To work or not to work, that WAS the question. Simple answer: She needed the money. Complex answer: She hated her job, they might still be in danger, Jareth was weak (and snoring in a seriously unkingly manner in the half light of the early morning gloom oozing around the curtain edges) and she didn't trust Toby's safety to the school or to Jareth in his current condition.

So, to work or not to work - if she called early enough she'd get Manny's voicemail and avoid his annoying, too personal questions. Probably get an earful later, but- meh - it was worth it. If she didn't work, how long would she need to be gone until Jareth was at full power again? How long could she afford to skip? Not long.

_Eeehh ... eeehh ... eeehh... _An obnoxious tone alerted from the receiver telling Sarah she'd kept an open line too long; she scrambled to hang it up without slamming it down onto the cradle. Neither Jareth nor Toby stirred from their beds, though Jareth snorted delicately (of course) and she whooshed out a relived sigh, both hands resting on the phone.

_This is ridiculous! Just make up your mind, Sarah! _

Crouching in the dimness, she thought about what she wanted rather than want she needed, and unbidden memories of Jareth's heated kisses from last night bubbled up. Her heart skipped a few beats before picking up speed. No fooling herself anymore; she definitely wanted him, and not in a - 'gee, I like you, let's be friends sort of way'.

Suddenly dry-throated, Sarah tried to swallow and discovered her tongue wanted to stick to her upper palate. The Goblin King sure did know how to kiss a girl (woman, she corrected) and they hadn't even gotten past first base! _Hmmm ... I wonder what... NO! No wondering! You've got responsibilities. You can't just traipse off with Jareth to, you know... _

But wouldn't be it wonderful to escape, just for a little while?

_It'd be more than wonderful. It'd be ... perfect. _She sighed then frowned. Too bad her life wasn't meant for perfection; she owed debts to people, like Karen. Sarah rubbed her hands over her face and cycled back to her original question: To work or not to work. She really did need the money.

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>jsjsjsjsjsjsjsj<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.  
><strong>

Jareth peeked out of the privy; Tobias had gone on without him as he'd taken too long changing. The actually changing took no time at all (his relief at stripping of the offensive sweats an enormous encouragement) however, once Jareth saw his new appearance in the reduced attire provided by the apparently bottomless bags from the 24-hour Wal-mart, he resisted exiting. Tobias rightfully tired of waiting as evidenced by his earlier whines and cajoling through the painfully thin door, and had left.

He knew he should feel guilty for making Tobias wait, but - _bloody hell - _people went out and about in daylight dressed as such? He pulled the foreshortened pants from his bottom and readjusted the upper edge, called elastic per Tobias. It itched and bunched and pinched his sensitive skin. He disliked _elastic. _He disliked it very much. But at least it didn't cover his entire body like _fleece. _

Jareth shuddered, remembering how uncomfortable last night's rest (or lack thereof) had been. Then other memories of last night filtered in, and a slight smirk edged its way out. He'd kissed her, finally. He kissed Sarah Williams. And more importantly -

She kissed him back.

Maybe elastic wasn't so bad afterall. His mood lifted (among other things) thinking of her body molding to his, so willing, so compliant, and so ready to continue until Tobias interrupted them. He could've done without that, though he really didn't want to push her for too much, too soon. She barely trusted him now.

Combing his fingers through his hair (he missed his magic; he could style his hair straight away with a snap of his fingers.) _What do humans say? Oh yes ..._ '_This sucks.' Nothing to do for it now but to face the proverbial music, old man. _But at this particular moment - magicless and practically naked - he felt old and quite useless.

The unusual bout of depression on the heels of his elation at remembering Sarah's kiss shocked him. He hardly experienced black moods, but moods swings were not unknown to him. He was fae; hence mercurial was his very nature. Depression, however, rarely touched him. He, Jareth, King of the Goblins, had little to be depressed about. The novel emotion was not pleasant or enlightening, he decided.

He sighed and shuffled to the room's outer door. Perhaps sunlight would do him good as Tobias suggested. Being a creature of magic and nature, he craved communing with the elements. This storage box of a room certainly did not qualify as either mood improvement material or nature. Predictably, Jareth didn't deign the room a single look over his shoulder as he cracked open the door, allowing overwhelming waves of late morning sunshine to strike his eyes and skin. The warmth hurt and healed simultaneously.

Squinting, he cautiously worked his way over the concrete pathway (the surface painfully rough and hot to his bare feet) to the public area surrounded by a low, metal fence. The gate squeaked as he pushed through and for a moment he thought his eyes were still adjusting to the punishingly bright sun, causing his steps to falter.

"You finally made it, Your Majesty," Sarah said sarcastically from her reclined position next to the swimming area Tobias had proclaimed, 'The most awesome pool ever!' Frankly, he didn't understand the awesomeness of it, but out of the mouths of babes, etc, etc.

"Er - yes, I was delayed..."

"Uh-huh..."

She smiled up at him, her hands shading her eyes over her sunglasses. But Jareth didn't really noticed her face (he tried to be polite but bloody hell he wasn't dead, merely a bit incapacitated presently.) All he could really see was the expanse of her skin laid out like a royal gala below him. Small triangles of colorful cloth nodded to propriety by covering the most intimate areas of her body, but all in all, what he couldn't see directly, he could easily imagine. Warm sunlight glistened over her skin as if she'd just been in the water, or perhaps rubbed something on her skin because the cloth and her hair appeared dry. (He mentally patted himself on the back for noticing something above her neckline but doubted she would feel the same if he mentioned it.)

"You look ... good," she said and he thought she gulped between words.

"Do I?" He glanced down at his all black shorts which fell to just above his knees. They'd felt loose earlier, but now felt a bit too snug in the upper area. He wondered if the elastic automatically tightened.

"Oh yeah."

Jareth's head snapped up at the sultry tone in her voice; he wished he could see her eyes beyond those bloody dark glasses. Her lip curled up on one side and the tip of her tongue darted out to wet her lips. He thought he might die of either embarrassment or repressed desire any moment. Never in all these years did he believe that the great Sarah Williams would ever look upon him in such a manner. His blood settled south and oxygen struggled to travel to his brain, making him severely light-headed.

"I ... see..." He shifted from foot to foot, his hands pinching the fabric of his shorts. _That's it? That's all you can say to her, you stupid git? _

"Jareth!"

"Tobais!" he said gratefully, and pivoted towards his excited voice. The boy splashed his way from the pool, dripping and laughing.

"I told you he'd come out eventually, sis."

"So you did."

"What took you so long?" Toby asked as he flung his soaked body at Jareth, who attempted to unsuccessfully scramble out of the way. The end result being Jareth receiving a massively wet bear hug, which he tolerated with a tense smile. Sarah grinned at the spectacle.

"Oh, well," Jareth shrugged, "I'm unused to this manner of dress."

"It's just a bathing suit."

"Which I've never worn before, my boy."

"Not ever?" Toby asked with round eyes.

"Never."

"That's weird."

"Perhaps, but have you ever worn a cravat?"

"What's that?"

"Exactly."

"Huh?"

"Precisely."

"What?"

"Jareth." Sarah warned, all sense of her earlier admiration fled from her pinched lips.

"My apologies, Tobias, I'm teasing you."

"Oh, right. You wanna play in the water? You've gotta try the awesome waterslide!" He grabbed Jareth's hand and tugged him toward the pool, his face guileless and free (if still drenched and dripping from his mat of hair.)

"The water?" Jareth asked dubiously. He wasn't much of a swimmer without his magic, never needed to learn. But the pool didn't appear to be deep and the slide (dear gods) didn't seem to be particularly dangerous (if a bit more swirly than he'd like.)

"Yeah, it's not too cold, if you move around a lot."

"Lovely."

"See, Sarah!" Toby yelled back. "I told you he'd like it!"

"Oh, I can see that, kiddo!" she yelled back, and Jareth swore he heard her laughter. It was almost enough to banish images of her delightfully bare body from his mind ... almost.

"Come on, let's do the slide first!" Toby's little hand was remarkable strong as he towed him around the edge of the pool to the far end where a bluish tube monstrosity awaited them. Taller than a grown man by at least triple, a simple ladder led to its entrance and Toby already raced to climb it.

"Tobias, I wouldn't do that quite so fast!"

"It's okay. I've done it lots of times already."

"Yes, but," Jareth reached out one hand to grasp the slim metal ladder, if felt damp and slippery, "don't you think you should slow down?"

"You scared?"

"WHAT? Nonsense, I'm merely looking out for you."

"I'm fine, now come on!" Toby called from the top of the ladder. How did he move so fast?

"Damn and blast." Jareth place one foot on the rickety thing and tested it with part of his weight. It didn't shift; it seemed stable enough. "Well onwards and upwards and all that." Moments later he found himself at the dark tunnel entrance with a very impatient Toby crouched inside.

"Geez, you're slow."

"Enough, boy, move over." He all but growled. Toby complied with narrowed eyes.

"Grouchy much?"

Jareth squeezed his lanky frame into the slim tube made for children. "I'll have you know as a king, I do not participate regularly in such activities. I do such things for you, Tobias, so I would appreciate a bit more respect."

Two raised brows and a sniff and Toby said, "Sorry, I just thought you'd like it."

_Oh, bloody hell! _He hadn't meant to make the boy cry. As a race, fae might be mostly cold and calculating but they weren't without softer emotions, especially once attached to someone. Sitting in that ridiculously cramped tube (which felt oddly smooth and harsh to his flesh at the same time) Jareth's shoulders slumped as his ire abandoned him. This was Tobias. He couldn't be irritated at Tobias for a simple bout of childish enthusiasm. A deep breath and a forced smile and Jareth faced him.

"I apologize, Tobias. The fault is mine. I am out of sorts and not used to any of this."

Toby scrunched his face. "You feel funny and out of place?"

"Yes, exactly, my boy."

"I get that. I feel that way most of the time since ... you know."

"Ah."

"I don't like it either."

"No, I don't suppose you would."

"But I like this waterslide," Toby said with a fresh grin.

"Then by all means," he swirled his hand towards the black maw of a downward exit, "show me this wondrous contraption."

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>jsjsjsjsjsjsjsj<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.  
><strong>

"I take it by your full body quivering you didn't like it."

"That - that monstrosity," Jareth pointed one still dripping finger at the end of his shaky arm at the far end of the pool, "is a menace!"

"Is just a waterslide," Sarah replied.

"JUST a waterslide? Do you have an inkling of what it does to a person? With its twisting and spinning, the abominably harsh surface scrapping over one's skin, and the forcing of water into places forbidden to all but ... well ..."

Sarah indulged him with a patient smile from her comfortable position on the lounger. "I've been down it a few times."

"A few times? You repeated the experience? WILLINGLY?"

"It's not that bad."

"Ha!" Jareth paced a short circuit next to her, oblivious to her swiveling head watching him.

"Jareth, you coming back in the water?" Jareth pulled up short at the sound of Toby's plaintive wail and frowned. Sarah watched indecision play across his face and took pity on him.

"How about I join you guys this time, hmm?" she asked, gracefully swinging her tanning legs over the edge of the plastic and metal chair. His head pivoted from the pool back to her with a stunned, wide eyed look; it was more than enough to make her grateful (if she hadn't been already) for making that call this morning. A few days away from work (money be damned) was exactly what she needed and wanted.

"Come on, Goblin King," she grabbed one of his slack, still damp hands, "let's go swimming."

Jareth allowed her to pull him back into the water, one thought ricocheting through his mind.

_She's going to be wet? In that outfit? I'm doomed. _

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Ayjah:<strong> Hehe, yeah, thanks. That was an interesting scene to write. Both in the rating and with Toby's presence. But then it's often that way in real life, so I wanted to reflected that. Sarah has real responsibilities and concerns along with her increasing attraction for Jareth. How do they balance that?

**HachimansKitsune: **Thanks! When I wrote it, I knew I wanted Jareth to hate sweats (he already hates jeans) but he told me why he hates them as I went along and it made total sense. And the rest was a blast to write...ahhh...

**serena221: **Thanks! Glad you enjoyed it! As you know now, he doesn't wake up with a rash but things get a bit weirder for him. Thanks again!

**Sakura Ichigo Morihiko:** LOL, that would be fun, but no not attached to a ceiling. It's free standing, hence a bit more dangerous.

**futrCSI1490: **I know! I love writing him cranky. It's soo much fun! I want a GK too! Glad you're liking the interludes. I'm thinking I'll have another one after Ch 15. I've got an idea of how I want to set it up.

**Nanenna: **I know, *shudder* I have to wear it in my uniform all the time and it's icky when it's really hot out. The really nice hotels are toooo bad, but the skanky ones are really ick-worthy. Too have his sense of smell and to know that. Ewwww...

**Shenlong Girl: **Thanks! Well, he's trying to roll with it. He loves them both and he's not exactly in the position to be picky, sooo... you know. Thanks!

**Autumn O'Shea Swan:** Lol! I know, he's really having a bad week. I'll try and get him the mental cashmere for you. :o)

**Amy: **Thank you very much! I glad you're enjoying it and I do enjoy writing it (though it's been a few months) T/J is especially fun to write.

**Kagome Pureheart: **Yes, well, I had thought about it early one, but the only reason I decided to continue it from a one-shot was because of the overwhelming response (reviews) from my underage readers. If I upped the rating, I would place them in the position of either not being able to read it or reading things a bit above their 'pay-grade'. I really didn't want either of those things to happen, but felt so flattered that I had to continue to the story. Hence the reason I came up with, "Concerns: Interludes", which are T and M rated one-shot cut aways" for my older readers. I know it makes it a bit choppy, but I really feel it's the best solution for everyone. Thanks!

**neverest: **Thanks! I know, poor Jareth...but the did end up very fun, hehe!

**Angelwells: **Thanks! I'm glad you're enjoying it. Hope this chapter was fun too.

**moira hawthorne: **Finally! Now I'm catching up, haha! Everyone feels really bad for Jareth *sniff* but you know, this isn't all bad for him. :o) But as to the itchiness. I totally get that. I don't have skin allergies, but I have VERY dry skin, like almost eczema. And I've seem so many patients with terrible allergies so I get how bad it can be. And you're right, it is torture.

**Dontgotaclue88: **Thanks! Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay, so if everyone isn't completely mad at me for not getting to this for months, I'm sorry! I've gotten caught up with so many other things, including my other fanfic that this little gem fell by the wayside. I've never intended to forget about it, but it sort got left behind for a bit. I do have a basic direction of where I want to go with it, and an idea for the next few chapters. I do hope to not make you guys wait so long, but life is busy as usual so who knows when the next will be out. I do try to get at least a chapter a month out for each of my fics. I really do enjoy writing this and this last chapter really just fell out of me so easily that I don't know why I waited. I wrote it in less than a day (with editing). Their voices are so clear in my head now that it's very strong to me. While this isn't a super long chapter or one with a lot of development, it is more than filler. It's a set up chapter to more fun and conflict in the up coming chaps. I wanted to get it out last night, but FF was being FAIL again.**

**Enjoy!**

**Jinx**

**:o)**


	15. Super Soaker Joker

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Super Soaker Joker<br>**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

They were doing it again, acting weird. The same way they had been acting the night he and Sarah found Jareth in the woods and (now that he really thought about it) last night when he woke up in the dark. From the opposite end of the pool, Toby watched his sister turn bright red as she floated face to face with Jareth in the deep end. Their lips were moving, but he couldn't hear what they said since they kept their voices low.

_Probably something weird anyway. _He huffed and burrowed his chin farther into his palm.

When Sarah first joined him in the water (towing a paler than usual Jareth behind her), Toby had been excited. She rarely went swimming anymore (even before That Day). She just lay by edge "catching rays" as she called it.

_Stupid sun. Stupid older sisters. _He splashed some water away from him, creating a small wave.

So he was happy his fun-loving sister was finally back to horse around with him; Jareth would make it twice as fun. Unfortunately, things didn't quite work out the way he'd hoped. They rarely did when you're the little kid, he was beginning to understand.

A few minutes after they walked down the steps, each deeper level of water making Jareth's eyes widen further as he trailed Sarah, his hand clasped in hers, they both starting saying odd things to each other. Things Toby didn't understand. Things he was starting to suspect he wasn't supposed to understand. Things said to deliberately keep him from understanding. He really didn't like that, but neither seemed to notice his vocal pouting.

Then Sarah dunked Jareth and Toby thought pool fun was finally starting (_alright!)_ and eagerly joined in by splashing Sarah. But she scowled and told him to go play with his water toys. But then Jareth hadn't seemed all that interested in playing with him either. He hadn't even look at him as he entered the water and his usually caring eyes were glued to Sarah's bathing suit, which Toby thought was even weirder 'cause it wasn't that awesome of a bikini, just basic blue. It didn't even shimmer like her special, fancy one she liked back home.

She was such a grouch, and Jareth was acting like he didn't exist. Why did adults act so weird all the time?

_This was supposed to be fun, dang it! And they're ruining it. _

A soaked Jareth, his usually silvery hair plastered to his head by streams of chlorine water ribboning down, came up for air with a reverse explosion of water, dousing Sarah in return. No more pristine, dry chestnut hair for his sister. An involuntary laugh busted out of Toby, maybe Jareth did want to play. But then the stupid Goblin King continued to ignore him, laughed but watched Sarah's reaction and ignored him!

That's when they really started acting weird again, with the whole eyeing each other thing and the stupid blushing and swimming around circles but not touching. What was that all about? How can you play with someone without touching them? Quickly, they drifted to the deep where Toby couldn't go without his floaties (which were inconveniently at home – swimming was still a challenge for him. Mom and Dad had promised swimming lessons at the YMCA this summer, but well…)

"They are _so_ weird," he muttered, and kicked an imaginary fish near his dangling feet. He sat on the entry steps, his legs floating midway in the water as he leaned on the smooth tile wall of the pool.

Even he knew he pouted; he couldn't help it. Where was the fun? This was supposed to be a sort of vacation away from their crappy new life while Jareth recovered. Sure, a surprise vacation in their home town after the Banshees attacked, but he'd always wanted to play in this pool, try out the waterslide, sounded like a good deal to him.

"This sucks…" Leaning forward, he peeked around the corner. They were still circling each other, arms and legs working to keep them afloat yet just far enough apart.

"What are they doing? They're not even playing any games. That looks boring." _Adults are weird._ He decided right then and there, he never wanted to grow up if that's what being an adult meant. Floating around a pool with a friend you don't touch. How lame. No, thanks.

"Why even be in the water?" He settled back on the stairs. "I mean, it's not like they're _doing_ anything." His lower lip pooched out and he knew if Sarah saw it she'd tease him for pouting. He kind of hoped she'd swim over and say something, even if it was mean and grouchy.

Maybe he _should_ play with his pool toys. She had spent money on a few things for him at Wal-mart and, whether or not Sarah realized it, he did have a clue how tight money was after the ... accident. Sitting up straight, he spied his small pile of plastic toys over the lip of the concrete edge, and a smile crept over his lips.

Sarah, had she been nearby enough to notice, would've called it his "devious brother smirk".

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>jsjsjsjsjsj<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>.<br>**

"That quite devilish of you, Sarah," Jareth said, eyes narrowed, arms and legs scooping leisurely as he treaded water. "Sneaking up on me as you did and pushing me beneath the water. You might have drowned me."

"Right; I doubt a little dunking in the shallow end would harm the Goblin King." She smiled and drifted an inch closer.

"I might have been harmed by striking my head on the unforgiving surface below…"

"That hard head of yours?"

"…Been knocked senseless…" His eyes sparkled and he grinned.

"You have senses to lose?" she asked quietly, then dropped her gaze as his intensified.

"Only around you…" One of his hands brushed hers, the cool water buffering the sensation – but only just.

Without a snappy comeback, Sarah felt her face warm and she kept her eyes on the rippling water between them. The sun reflected off the mini waves, made Jareth's skin sparkle in an oddly attractive way. It was easy to forget he wasn't human, especially now when he acted so normal.

"Oh," she whispered as his fingers teased hers again, a bit more pressure, lingering. The heat in her face transferred to her chest, made her heart thump rapidly.

"Does that surprise you?" he asked, his own voice huskier than normal.

She shrugged and bit her lower lip.

"Sarah?" He sounded much closer than before, velvet voice murmuring in her ear. She imagined she could feel his body heat radiating through the water; he was so close yet not touching more than her hand. "Suddenly so speechless?"

"No…" She brought her head up. Practically nose-to-nose to her, she focused on the moisture collecting at the top of his pale, patrician nose. It should've looked comical; it didn't. Jareth, somehow, added class to everything, even water dripping from his nose. It wasn't fair how beautiful he was. She never stood a chance against him.

"So quiet," he said, leaning closer. "So beautiful."

_He thinks _I'm _beautiful? _"Jareth…"She heard the quaver in her voice and wondered if she looked as shaky.

"Shhh…" His breath caressed the shell of her ear. It was warm while the water was cool, and the contrast made goose bumps prickle along her skin. She caught herself mid-inhalation; her chest burned. "All is well, all will be well…" His voice acted like a mild sedative, relaxing and calming her anxieties.

So close, yet still only his fingers touched hers as he hovered well within her personal space. Was it only a few weeks ago when his presence upset her? It seemed like a lifetime ago.

_What's happening? Why do I feel this way? _ Though the questions, she knew, were irrelevant.

His lips touched the edge of her ear; she choked back a moan, resisted the urge to stop treading water and cling to Jareth instead. His hand moved below the water, encircled and rested on her waist. The water wasn't enough to buffer all the sensations generated by this contact. His nose nuzzled the shell of her ear, then moved lower and her thoughts fuzzed. Automatically, she tilted her head into his, seeking more contact.

"Jar-ETH!" Her back arched as a large splat of too warm liquid splashed over her from behind. The contrast to the chillier pool was acute, and she inadvertently shoved Jareth away when she jumped. The hysterical cackling of her brother filtered into her shocked brain, along with the confused and upset blustering of Jareth. Visions of mini super soakers danced in her head as she connected the very wet, very frustrated dots and spun around in place.

"Why you little…!"

Toby stood at the edge of the deep end of the pool, mini super soaker water gun aimed in their direction. But of course, he'd hit her first. Aiming for the Goblin King was near sacrilegious! She was just the annoying older sister, therefore open season.

"To-by!" she yelled, holding back a growl. Meanwhile, Jareth was already swimming towards him, fast, sure strokes cutting his lithe form through the water.

"_To-bias Will-iams_!"

Toby's amused expression quickly melted into distress as he added up his miscalculation, the two adults' attention now firmly focused on him (but not in a good way or not the way he wanted/imagined). Her brother's surprised squeal bounced off the concrete encrusted pool area as he hot-footed it away, weaving in between the lounge chairs in that flexible, slinky manner only little kids and gymnast are capable of.

Sarah watched as Jareth pulled himself over the side of the pool in one smooth jerk, water cascading over his bare back and swim trucks, which clung to other parts of backside. She swallowed hard, trying not to imagine what lie beneath the thin layer of water-resistant material (although it left little work for her imagination).

_I should've bought thicker swim trucks for him, _she thought, swimming slowing to the same side of the pool.

The sun suddenly felt cool in comparison to her over-heated face, and the splashing water was positively icy. If she didn't already suspect how much Toby meant to Jareth, she'd worry about how fast he was racing after him (and tripping over the same lounge chairs – apparently non-magic fea lacked the agility of nine-year-old mortals). She chuckled at the spectacle of a clumsy Jareth.

_You'd better mentally record this. He'll never admit to it later. _

She'd never seen Jareth so frustrated including their final twisted room encounter, (not that she really knew him all that well, she admitted privately). Though what Toby interrupted probably had more to do with Jareth's frustration than the water gun attack itself. Sarah sighed at that thought as she reached out to grasp the rough pool edge. The sun-warmed concrete abraded her fingertips; normally she hated the feeling, but the buzzing in her head superseded all else. And he hadn't even kissed her this time.

"Wow…" She rested her chin on her forearms over the pool edge. The rest of her body floated in the water, rubbing against the smooth side. The pool gate slammed shut behind Jareth with a metal-on-metal _bang_, echoing. She enjoyed the view of him chasing after her yelping brother.

"You'd better hide well, Toby. I doubt Jareth's in a forgiving mood right now," a sly grin sneak over her lips as lay her head on its side, "Not. At. All."

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>jsjsjsjsjsjsj<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>.<br>**

Jareth hated being without his magic. Too think a mortal child was currently out running him - a sin against the natural order! Normally, his powers made running irrelevant. Just a twist and snap and he teleported whenever/whenever he wanted. Unfortunately, he was reduced to chasing after the offensive Toby on foot, bare feet to be exact.

"OW! Bloody hell!" He howled in pain the moment one of his big toes stubbed over some non-existent yet fully corporal object. Hopping on his uninjured foot, Jareth ground his teeth on a few more choice curses, wouldn't due for Toby to accidentally overhear him. He was grateful their room's location was around a corner, thus hiding him from Sarah's view during his inglorious moment.

_Perhaps she might find my new vulnerability alluring?_

"No!" he said to the thought as soon as it arose. "No more vulnerability than strictly necessary." Besides a stubbed toe was so … so … pathetically mortal; he was the Goblin King confound it, not some useless git bound by mundane rules.

Taking a deep breath, Jareth steadied himself with one hand flat to the stucco wall, head hanging slightly. He must regain control of his emotions before he choose a regretful path when dealing with Tobias. Ah, Tobias…

Jareth closed his eyes, seeking serenity in the midst of his extreme frustration. Sarah materialized in his mind, her dewy skin exposed by the barely there clothing she dubbed a "bikini". A subtle smile pulled at his lips. The vibrant blue of her bikini was now emblazoned upon his memory for the remainder of his immortal days. What a man might do to see his Love attired thusly.

How had he never stumbled across such an amazing article of clothing before today? He could only be glad he saw Sarah in one as it produced a very … pronounced (he shifted and fidgeted) reaction. One in which he longed to pursue further in the very near future.

Water dripped in rivulets down his legs, the odd shorts clinging to him in damp patches in private locations. He frowned as the uncomfortable sensation yanked him from his reverie of Sarah. At least he felt calmer and more in control after taking a moment. He could face Tobias now without fear of over-reaction.

Walking along the sidewalk (harsh to his sensitive feet), he came to their room and found the door cracked open. At some point before spraying them, Tobias must have collected the key knowing he'd require a hiding place. But why leave the door unlatched? Jareth cautiously pushed the door open with a neglected screech, bright lines of sunlight cut into the darkened room.

One broad stripe fell over a small huddled form in a far corner, his plastic weapon of choice discarded haphazardly near his feet. He was the picture of dejection and Jareth's compassion suddenly overwhelmed his anger. Replaying the last hour, a flash of insight snapped to Jareth; he and Sarah had neglected him due to their own mutual attraction.

"Tobias." Jareth's shoulders slumped as he walked closer and crouched. A little sniffle escaped Tobias' face which was shoved into his crossed arms, supported by his bent knees. "My apologies."

Two tear-bright eyes peeked up. "You're not mad?"

"Not … anymore." Jareth shrugged. "Your sister and I were distracted and … forgot…"

"About me?"

"Yes," Jareth said humbly, a tall admission for him.

"That's mean."

"Yes." He nodded and settled in next to Tobias, both leaning against the wall. They sat together in silence for quite a while until Sarah poked her head through the door.

"What's going on in here?" she asked, wary.

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Jedi Kacee: <strong>Yep! You know, I didn't know how Jareth's was going to react to the waterslide until I got to this chapter. Fun stuff!

**moira hawthorne: **LOL! I know, he was was very mercurial last chapter. But he's got a lot to deal with. No magic, healing, seeing Sarah in a bikini for the first time, WOW!

**Ayjah: **LOL! thanks! Sometimes writing the effects of something is better than trying to write the actual occurrence, it can't ever really compare anyhow.

**LadyBowie1947: **That last line came to me in a flash as finishing writing the chapter. Figured if he'd never seen her like that (or a bikini) that his brain would be on overload. Hope this last one was enjoyable too.

**Angelwells: **GK and waterslides...how can you go wrong? thanks!

**futrCSI1490: **Oh well, he'd probably like the slide more if he had his magic and could control the situation. It's the lack of control he dislikes more than anything else. And what embodies that better than a waterslide.

**Person: **LOL, thanks! I do try to make some chapters funnier than others. Glad you didn't get caught sneaking on the computer. How you enjoy this chapter. I try to update at least once a month, sometimes twice. If a fic is really grabbing me I might update once a week. There's not really a set time as my work schedule is crazy and I have 2 Laby wips and 4 original wips going right now. Plus my full time job and my business. But I love to write so I'll always finish a story, some quicker than others. :o)

**Dontgotaclue88: **Thanks! It was a fun chapter to write! This last one was a bit more serious however.

**Initial Brainfreeze: **Awesome! Thanks! Glad I could brighten your day, hope you enjoy this chapter too even though it's a bit more serious, it has UST.

**Nanenna: **Not too much filler, and this chapter has lots of UST, both direct and indirect since this is still K+. We're slowly moving forward to another interlude though.

**Autumn O'Shea Swan: **Lol! Oh yes, he very much appreciates the view as he muses on in this chapter.

**Shenlong Girl: **LOL, yep, poor Jareth, he doesn't stand a chance against her charms. But then neither does she.

**an3licdr3amer: **Glad you enjoyed it! Here's another one, hope you enjoy it too!

* * *

><p><strong>AN: okay! Got another chapter out faster this time. But then I'm done with "King" so I can focus on this one and "Falling" when I'm not writing my originals or working or making jewelry. This chapter is slightly less funny but USTy with everyone's thoughts. Even poor Toby who's feeling left out. Looks like Jareth and Sarah need to learn some balance, hmmm...? Hard to do when emotions are running high and fresh. I'm leading up to another Interlude soon as their relationship progresses and Jareth heals. A few more days and he should be back to normal. Then what'll happen!**

**Thanks for reading and Enjoy!**

**Jinx**

**:o)**


	16. Charles of the Cheese

**.  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Charles of the Cheese<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>.<br>**

**.  
><strong>

One clear look at Jareth's downtrodden expression (such a contrast to his earlier elation) as he sat next to Toby, who looked nearly as depressed as Jareth, was enough for Sarah to add up the answer to her question. Sitting in the half gloom, both males appeared as subdued as someone who's best puppy had run away. She had expected Jareth at least to have been lecturing Toby on his behavior, but how could he when he was obviously as guilty?

_And what about me?_ She felt her neck muscles tense, her words to Toby about playing with his toys bouncing in her ears. _No wonder he sprayed us. _Suddenly she felt over exposed and self-conscious in her bathing suit, and wished she'd grabbed her towel as a wrap.

"Are you mad at me?" Toby asked in a small voice, his little eyes hovering at the edge of his folded forearms.

How could she be when she felt so guilty? "No, squirt," she sighed as she walked inside the room, "I'm not mad." She grabbed a loosed t-shirt and pulled it over her head; instantly her backbone reestablished itself. She'd felt Jareth's eyes following her since she'd arrived.

"But I ruined everything."

"No you didn't," she said and sat cross-legged in front of both of them. The motel carpet felt scratchy on the backs of her thighs; she ignored it.

"No, Tobias." Jareth shifted, wrapping an arm around his smaller shoulders. "We allowed things to become too," he glanced to Sarah for a moment, "one-sided and that was unfair to you."

"Exactly." She nodded enthusiastically, damp hair flying. "There wasn't anyone else to play with and we should've remembered that."

Toby sat quietly for a moment, brow furrowed, lips pursed, then asked. "What game were you guys playing anyway?"

"Oh…"

"Well…"

"And why couldn't I play too?"

"We were playing keep away," Sarah answered while Jareth arched a single brow, his eyes sparkling.

"I like keep away."

"I know, Toby, but this is a different version of the game."

"Yes, quite. It is for adults only, my boy." Jareth patted his back and smiled, head cocked to better gaze at him.

Toby's head swiveled back and forth a few times then he shrugged. "I give up."

"Give up?" Sarah asked, leaning in.

"Adults are too weird."

She laughed and Jareth smirked. "Yes we are," she said ruffling his hair. "You hungry, squirt?"

"Yeah."

"Good," she said as she shared a look with Jareth over Toby's head. "Cause I know just the place."

"Indeed?" Jareth said, cocking a brow.

"Oh, yeah. You'll love it."

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>jsjsjsjsjsjsjsj<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>.<br>**

Guilt was an extremely powerful motivator, nearly on par with love. While Jareth had known these highly useful bits of wisdom (and used them to his advantage on more occasions than he cared to recall at the moment) he'd never been on the receiving end quite like this. And never because of a mortal. Blast.

He supposed he should feel a modicum of satisfaction that Sarah suffered equally, if not more than him, as she scurried after her hyperactive brother while Jareth observed from a short distance. Not in comfort. None of the seating offered bore any resemblance to comfort—hard edged and pre-formed to some lazy nod to the seated human body—he shifted again to allow circulation to that area of constriction. He cringed. The things he did for the Williams siblings.

The shriek of children bolting past cut his ears. "Good gods," he said wiggling a finger in his ear canal. Surely he'd be deafened for decades now.

He caught Sarah's eyes, and she waved him over, frantically, insistently, desperately. A single, slow head shake. Ah… no. From the winces she continually glared at her pocketbook and hid from Tobias, Jareth had no desire to partake of the disharmony of competition she subjected herself to in the name of guilt. That he agreed to stay in this … place … was enough.

He remembered the look she'd given him when she'd asked Tobias if he was hungry, he sensed something disingenuous in the glint of her eyes but disregarded it. Telling himself she wouldn't … Jareth should've been more wary. Of course she would. He wouldn't love her half as much as he did if she didn't. His mouth quirked and he repressed a chuckle.

"Amusing yourself?"

He glanced up, his fingertips pressed to his curving lips. "Always, my dear."

Sarah harrumphed, throwing her lovely, denim-clad bottom onto the opposite side of the neon-colored, laminate booth. "At least one of us is enjoying our atonement."

He rested his elbows on the table, resting his chin on his clasped hands. "You know me, able to find amusement where ever I am."

"Yeah, well, you're not really supposed to be enjoying this," Sarah said. "It's torture for adults." She picked up a napkin, shredding it viciously as she pouted.

"Mmm… Would you prefer I admit how the garish colors and lighting have caused me an instant and increasing migraine? Or the aural dissonance makes it impossible for me to think?"

She smiled, flattening the abused paper to the tabletop. "Continue."

Jareth nudged their leftover meal with one finger. "Perhaps I shall tell you how this tastes like old parchment covered in rotten tomatoes and stale dwarf cheese."

Sarah sat up straight, brow furrowing. "What's dwarf cheese?"

"Immaterial and believe me, you don't wish to know."

"Okay," she said, stretching out the word. "Sorry. Kids will eat anything, but messing up pizza is really difficult since usually even bad pizza is like… uh…" Sarah gulped and turned bright red, her eyes flicking from his suddenly.

Oh, he had to hear this. He leaned forward, smirking and drawled, "Like what?"

"Nothing. Nevermind."

Without thinking, he snaked a hand out and lightly touched her hands busily strangling the paper napkin again. Fortunately it was inanimate; otherwise she would've already killed it. "Sa-rah, tell me. What exactly is bad pizza like?"

She huffed and pulled her hands from his. "You're such an ass." She slid from the booth, grabbing her half empty soda and taking a deep drink from the straw. Looking down at him, she said, "Tell you what; you participate in your atonement instead of camping out in the geriatric section, and I'll whisper the answer to you tonight. After Toby's asleep." She stuck her right hand out. "Deal?"

Uuhhoohh, the vixen! He never could resist a game or a bet or a taunt, etcetera, etcetera. Jareth reversed poured his lithe frame from his seat (made slightly less impressive by his Wal-mart clothing-shudder-he'd better get his magic back soon, dammit) and grasped her hand.

"Accepted, Sarah." His lips brushed her ear as he used her held hand to pull her close. "Be warned; I fully intend on collecting on your bet and more."

She shivered and exhaled. "I expected no less, Jareth." Then she stepped back, grinning and used the same handclasp to drag him into the play area riddled with children and frazzled parents.

"You know," he said as they walked. "When Charles of the Cheese created this establishment, he should've invested in more games of chance and riddles."

Sarah choked and spit her soda, laughing.

"What?" he asked, head tilted.

"Oh my god," she pulled her hand from his and wiped her funny tears, "you're hilarious!"

"I wasn't intending to be."

"I know; that's what's so great."

"I wish to add an amendment to our deal."

"Yeah?"

"You will explain this humor too." He grabbed her hand again, stopping her and said in a low voice, "And you will do so in the same whisper in my ear while I'm allowed to distract you by any means at my disposal."

"Ah…"

"Deal?" She licked her lips; his hand involuntarily spasming around her fingers. Blasted girl!

"Deal," she said with a sly smile before resuming their walk. "By the way, have you ever heard of skeeball?"

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>jsjsjsjsjsjsj<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>.<br>**

"Woohooyeah!" Tobias hollered, jumped up and down like a spider monkey on crack. "You are so awesome!"

Jareth couldn't help the flush of ridiculous pride that overwhelmed him at Tobias' display. After all, it was merely a large wooden ball rolled into a specific plastic target deemed a hundred points. That he was able to deposit said ball into the highest score repeatedly and reliably wasn't due to magic (still on vacation) but his prowess—because he really was just that awesome. Of course, centuries of rigorous training in various martial arts hadn't hurt his eye/hand coordination. Still, he preferred his theory of awesomeness. It tended to work better as a conversation starter at royal galas and such. Women rarely swooned over tales of fighting techniques (now war stories with blood and gore—check). But back to the issue at hand.

Skeeball.

"Yippeee!" Tobias shouted again. Really! Sarah needed to cut back on the boy's sugar ingestion. "I've never seen anybody get so many points before!"

Jareth happily hefted another skeeball. "It's quite simple once you understand the mechanics of the game."

"Really? Will you teach me? I want to get a pile of tickets too!"

"But of course, Tobias." Jareth handed him the ball and stepped aside. "Though I still don't understand the purpose of the tickets."

"It's for the prizes afterwards, remember?"

"Yes, but why bother with tickets when one could just win the prizes directly?"

Sarah snorted behind him, rejoining them after refilling her soda. "It's part of the financial scam."

"It's not a scam!"

"Sorry, Toby." She surrendered up a hand. "I meant game." Jareth, however, continued to stare at her while Toby rolled the ball, scoring ten points, then groaning. "You see," Sarah said to Jareth in a quiet voice. "Each ticket is worth one point. You collect a certain amount of points to earn the option of picking prizes worth those point amounts. Simple."

"Aha, but if each game costs from .25 to a dollar and you don't know how many tickets you'll win, then you could spend ten times the cash value of the prize. Correct?"

Sarah tilted her soda cup slightly, pointed the straw at him. "Now you're getting it."

"That's positively evil."

"Yep."

He grinned. "I love it!"

"You would."

"You don't?"

"It's my money, which I have little of, which we're giving away." She sighed, then shrugged. "But hey… atonement, right?"

"Jareth," Tobias tugged on his shirt, "I can't get the high points."

"Let me help you, Tobias. Hold it like so, crouch a bit…"

"Okay."

"Bring your arm back, then smoothly release forward." The ball hit the skeeball deck with a smack and rolled abrasively, hitting the end with a thump and launching up, over and down.

"Wow! Forty points! I've never gotten that before!"

"Improvement then, shall we continue?"

"Oh yeah!"

Sarah rolled her eyes. "I'll be at the sniper game." Jareth mumbled a reply as they played another ball. "I have a sudden need to kill things," she said.

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>jsjsjsjsjsjsj<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>.<br>**

"I still can't believe you picked out the whoopee cushion," Sarah said, parking her car in the motel parking lot.

"Why? I am a creature of mischief. It seems perfectly logical to me," Jareth said.

Sarah nodded toward her brother zonked out in the back seat. "He's supposed to be the immature one, not you."

Jareth tsked, shaking a finger. "I may have to suffer without my magic, but I will not continue without some form of fun. However immature you deign it to be."

"Fine. Whatever." She opened her door and stepped out. "Just don't use it on me or you'll be suffering from an entirely new kind fun lacking."

"Sarah!" Jareth paused as he was scooping Tobias from the back seat. "You wouldn't use such a tired, feminine threat so early in our relationship, would you?"

"Is that what this is?" she asked with a smirk.

Jareth walked to her side of the car, a sleeping Tobias snuggled to his chest. "I'm insulted that you'd think it anything else," he said without humor or malice. Sarah inhaled and the moment stretched, then Jareth's lips curled and his eyes sparked. "Truly insulted."

She playfully slapped his upper arm. "Stop."

"Never," he said dramatically, walking to their motel room. The strolled in companionable silence to the door and Sarah fumbled as she unlocked it. As Jareth passed her from the moonlit parking lot into the heavier darkness of their room, he said softly, "Don't forget what you owe me, Sarah." Then he winked in the gloom, knowing she saw because her breathing stuttered.

Things were definitely quite better since…

Jareth paused in his stride to Tobias and Sarah's bed. There, so subtle he nearly missed it, but it was at the edges. His magic tingling and teasing him and why wasn't he relieved?

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Person3162012: <strong>Hello again! Thanks! I love writing humanized Jareth unused to living without magic. All those awkward things mortals live with that he probably doesn't. Fun to see him so vulnerable and cute. **  
><strong>

**ang3licdr3amer: **You're welcome! Sorry this took so long. Glad you enjoyed it. Toby was fun to write and typical of a younger, irritated sibling, I think.

**Dontgotaclue88: **LOL! Thanks! Little kids are honest, even when they don't know what they're being honest about.

**PurpleIvy: **Thanks! I had a great time writing it. He's not going to be down for long (hint in this chapter) Banshees are still looking (kinda dumb though)

**Shenlong Girl: **Thanks! Cuteness overload.

**Autumn O'Shea Swan: **I agree! Frustrated, angry men are funny (so are hits to their groins - always funny) and I love writing the UST whenever possible, so enjoy. Sorry for the long wait *ducks*

**Admerxin13: **LOL! Here ya go! Sorry for the long wait. Enjoy!

**moira hawthorne: **Thanks! I love flipping POVs. I really love changing up the language and dictation to fit each character. I feel like I'm in their heads when I write. Enjoy!

**Nanenna: **Thanks! You're welcome! I love using POV changes when it's done smoothly, especially during important chapters/scenes.

**Ayjah: **Yes, exactly and though this chapter was Jareth POV, it was for Toby. :o)

**Yami Alchemist: **Thanks! Glad you're really enjoying it! and the UST! Which is a major build up considering the the K+ rating (hence my Concerns interludes which I'll be adding to) You have my permission to squee away, lol! I honestly have no clue where this is going. I make up each chapter as I get to it. So we'll see.

**Angelwells: **Glad you enjoyed it and Toby did get some revenge in last chapter and this one. Sorry for the wait.

**candleford301: **Thanks! I meant to get back to this story sooner, sigh, but RL and my original work grabbed me harder. Sorry!

**KAM wuz here: **Yeah, Sarah needs to chill and grow up a bit, but she's been under a lot of stress too. Jareth is helping slowly. Thanks!

**L'Archange: **Wow! Thanks so much! You know, while my fic 'Within Dreams' in my fave, and have to say I feel like 'Concern' is the one where I've really been able to stay true to the canon characters and the spirit of the original movie while taking things in a new direction. Sort of like Jareth is facing is own Labyrinth aboveground as he figures out how to navigate the mortal world without his magic for the first time in his life. He's handicapped and more able to learn. Sorry it took me so long this time.

**scarletlightening: **LOL! you know, when I first read this I was like... what? did FF mess up my chapters again? Oh... right... I need to get back to it. My bad. Sorry. I don't usually go this long between updates. Glad you like it and I'm going to try to get this finished. :o)

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So... OMG, AN UPDATE! WTH? **

**yeah, so I don't usually go this long between updates on any of my fics, but a) real life got busy b) my original fics got busier c) I sort of got stalled with this fic because all my creative juices where going to my other fics  
><strong>

**But I've always intended on finishing this one, but I just have no idea where it's going. Seriously, it was meant as a oneshot and it's turned into this. I write each chapter as it comes to me with a basic overall arc in mind, but nothing specific. Mainly I'm just trying to stay a) realistic b) in character c) funny d)USTy without going about K+  
><strong>

**Ironically, I finished the final rewrite for, 'Dreams of the Queen,' yesterday (massive creative energy drain the last several months) and voila... this chapter popped into my head tonight and I write all 2000 words in less than 2 hours. So there ya go. I figured y'all take it with typos and all since it's 1:30am and I just want to get it posted right now. I'll fix any errors tomorrow cause people have been messaging and emailing me with the 'update please?'  
><strong>

**So here's the next chapter... Enjoy and though I've taken so long *ducks* I'd love to hear any comments, reviews.  
><strong>

**Enjoy!  
><strong>

**Jinx  
><strong>


	17. My Clever, Clever Girl

**A/N: Okay- so this chapter is going to seem a bit disjointed and odd. That's because I've had to edit out all the adult bits while leaving in all the VERY important plot related bits and such. It's a very fine line I'm walking here, so I would appreciate the understanding given for this odd chapter. The reason I did this was because I finally had a clear plot idea today for the rest of this story. I was supposed to be a one chapter, one-shot, but I continued due to much begging and massive reviews. Unfortunately, other than having a blast, I've never had a direction and I've written chapter to chapter. Makes it hard to stick with it. But I do love it and love writing it. But it also needs a direction and a real end someday. So... now we're on the right path. This will still stay K+ (this odd chapter is the dividing line for my tightrope) and I promise it will have a happy ending. Seriously. I promise.  
><strong>

**For those over 18- I recommend reading Interlude Two (which will be posted after this one if it isn't up yet) It has all the lemons and the chapter continuation makes a bit more sense. See A/N below*  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>My Clever, Clever Girl<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>.<br>**

**.  
><strong>

So preoccupied by the prickles of his magic returning, Jareth didn't hear Sarah approach him from behind him as he stood frozen over Tobias' body, huddled on the edge of his bed. It was a cold day in the Underground indeed when anyone could sneak up on him—mortals particularly and Sarah specifically. Ever since the blasted girl had set her determined penny loafers into his labyrinth, he'd acquired a perpetual radar for her whereabouts (not fully wanted at the time, nor actionable). But there it was.

So it was with a great deal of surprise and lesser amount of short lasting irritation (she was pressing her chest against his back after all) that he cut off his inhalation of shock. (He didn't gasp. Goblin Kings never gasp! Bloody hell, what in gods below do you take him for?)

"Sarah?" he said softly as not wake the slumbering Tobias.

Her lips tickled the shell of his ear, and her breath warmed his… well everything else. "I always make good on my bets, Jareth."

"Do you?"

"Mmhmm." Her arms encircled his waist, snug enough to keep him from turning in her embrace.

What was this new game? Sarah the aggressor? He smirked into the dark; sure she could hear it in his voice as his hands covered hers at his stomach. "I must say, I like this side of you."

"I thought you liked all of me?" she said, leaning further into his neck.

"You have no idea…" He tilted his face toward hers and could just see her outline in the gloom. Her eyes were closed, her face tucked into him. Good gods, what she did to him. Lips parted, Jareth strained for hers without shifting their positions. Something about this turn of power thrilled him; he'd never been pursued quite like this before. Flirted with and chased for his crown—yes. Wanted as a man—no.

"So," Sarah whispered and he felt her smile into the crook of his neck.

"Yes?"

"Pizza is like sex; even when it's bad, it's still pretty good."

He held his breath (not gasping!) and neither of them moved for several seconds, uncertain, afraid, questioning; then Sarah lifted her face from hiding and opened her eyes and he was lost. Or found. Or something in between. He growled and spun before she could protest, framing her cheeks with his hands, and kissed her with all he possessed as a man.

"Toby…" she managed to say between fanatic kisses.

"Asleep."

"What if?"

"Quietly," he practically hissed in her ear, then he freed a portion of his mind (difficult, extremely difficult) to cast a sleeping spell on Tobias and prayed to the gods he hadn't flubbed the damned thing in his *cough* distracted *cough* condition.

Sarah giggled as he pushed her against the nearest wall, which happened to be opposite of the bed and between the TV and bathroom. "Here?" she asked.

"Yes, you confounded woman!" He'd aimed for wicked villainy, but he must've missed the mark because she only giggled harder. Was his malevolent sexiness waning? Did he say something wrong? She yanked his lips back to hers. Oh. Well. Fine by him. He'd explore the ins and outs of the mortal, female mind later. (Insert evil laughter)

"Just don't wake Toby," she said with an eye full of sin.

"I-" He started to explain what he'd done to ensure their privacy, but held back. If she knew he was nearly back to normal, would she change her mind? What if being quasi-mortal made this possible? "I wouldn't dream of it."

She nodded, wrapped her arms around his neck and attacked. All rational thought imploded and dribbled out Jareth's ears. Finally. _Finally!_

_...  
><em>

"Sarah, my Sarah," he murmured as he hovered over her.

She pulled his head up to look him in the eyes; he froze, furrowing his brow. "Don't you dare stop."

"You're certain?"

"I know we've both waited a long time, and I'm not talking about the last few weeks."

"My clever, clever girl. I knew there was reason I loved you."

"After tonight, Jareth, that won't be the only reason."

"Promises, promises."

...

"J-Jareth, please!" Even in the gray, he saw how flushed she'd become. For him.

"Tell me," he said, one hand drifting lower, adjusting his body to one side.

"What?" She tossed her head when his fingers found the edge of her jeans. "Tell you what?"

"You know what."

"I…" Her eyes closed so tight it looked painful.

Great bloody hell, how he wanted to her say it, but he couldn't hold back his desire for her any more than she for him. His magic battered upon his mind, thundered for entry as it returned.

"You want more?" he asked in a harsh growl.

"Yes!"

...

Jareth rested his forehead to hers, panting as he reset his bearings. "You are the most perfect creature I have ever known."

Her kiss was gentle. "Flattery will get you everywhere."

...

Sarah's name was on his lips when the full power of his magic crashed into his mind.

His unprotected and distracted mind. _NO!_

Magic burned through him, and his slammed his barriers in place, knowing what that much power at once could do to any unprotected mind. The magic redirected from him, and like a deluge of water, it sought the simplest egress. He realized his error too late, even as he completed and cried out her name in ragged terror rather than lust.

"Sarah!"

Her body fell limply to the floor beneath him; her mouth formed what looked to be the start of his name, then her eyes glazed and a tear raced from one corner.

"Sarah!" He grasped the nape of her neck and sat her up in his lap as he fell from within her—as flaccid as his love's body in his arms.

"No. Nonono! This isn't how- Come back! Sarah!"

Everything was wrong. She wasn't supposed to be hurt, especially not by him. If there had ever been a time he could hate his magic, it was now. As it roiled and surged within him, screaming for release, he curled around Sarah's body—a protective barrier too late and rejected his magic's siren song.

Everything was so very wrong.

**jsjsjsjsj**

* * *

><p><strong>*AN: for those confused- the two main plot points vital in this chapter are: Sarah held back from telling Jareth she loved him and Jareth's magic came back too quickly and severely damaged Sarah.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Kaytori: <strong>Thanks! I really do enjoy writing the three of them together like this too. Even though Toby doesn't get as much speaking time lately. I think you still feel him a lot in the last chapter.

**tomoe-gozen52: **I feel more confident of finishing it now than I did a few months ago. This is the main reason I rarely continue one-shots. They're one-shots for a reason. No plot brewing in the head past that. Sometimes you can come up with something viable (and often my brain does this easily) but sometimes a story stalls because there's just not anything more there to play with. At least for that writer. I love having fun with my writing, especially since all my originals have been so seriously lately. I really need to write more comedy. Unfortunately this getting serious too, but I want to make sure to keep it fun. Glad you enjoyed the Charles of the Cheese, lol, that was totally my ad lib muse typing. She does that a lot.

**UndiscoveredPassion: **LOL! is this soon enough? And he got his magic back, though probably not the way he would've liked. *evil writer*

**futrCSI1490: **Hey! Long time know read, lol! Glad you're still enjoying it and sorry I've been neglecting it lately. I really have wanted to get back to it, but until yesterday, every time I tried ... nothing. I've learned for me at least it's best to work on other things and come back later (unless there's money involved- cash=you're sitting at that damn laptop until your fingers fall off!) UST = sort of over = bad! Whedon much? I am so evil. I know.

**Ayjah: **That's the best kind of talk at Charles of the Cheese, lol! Otherwise you have to listen to the awful animatronic band and piped in music. UGH. My niece and nephew (9 & 10) adore CEC... I go and think... how did I ever love this place as a kid? Sure the video games and skeeball are badass, but everything else.. sheer torture. And the pizza really is that bad.

**Dontgotaclue88: **Thanks! Glad you enjoyed, here's another!

**Kam waz here: **Awesome! Did they pee their pants? Cause that would be even funnier. Oh yes his magic is coming back, with a vengeance. Fortunately, I had the day off and my big original fiction is done and I focused on this today. :o) Voila! you'll love and hate me.

** : **Well, I answered a couple of your questions, then probably gave you dozens more. Sorry? Muahahahaha!At least I didn't make you wait as long this time.

**Nanenna: **Awww, thanks! I really do try hard never to abandon any fics. As you can see on my profile, this, its Interludes and Falling are the three I have open and I'm currently writing for all of them. This one just got shoved to the back burner because I'm also writing original fiction and the big one was finishing up and taking 90% of my writing energy. Seriously, I was totally obsessed with it for the last few weeks. But I'm done, it's polished and edited and only needs a final read through then formatting and publish. Whew! Just over a year. Would've been faster if I didn't have to actually work at a real job, darn it.

**Autumn O'Shea Swan: **Least but not last... finally I got another chapter out for you. I know you've been dying for me to continue this and I also know you'll be happy to know I've also got a real direction and plot for it now. It's actually very karmic (as you know I like) Darkest before the dawn theme.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Remember 18+ should read Concern's Interludes - Part Two, not just for the lemons (sheya right) but the full chapter is smoother and cleaner.**

**Hope this one works and you enjoyed regardless of my evil cliffie. THIS WILL HAVE A HAPPY ENDING! PROMISE!  
><strong>

**Be kind, rewind, oops I mean review. lol!  
><strong>

**Jinx  
><strong>


	18. Cum hoc ergo propter hoc

**.  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Cum hoc ergo propter hoc<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>.<br>**

**.  
><strong>

Toby woke to the muted sounds of crying and muttering. Daylight crept into the room around the imperfect seal of the floral curtains, and dust sparkled in the air as he rubbed his eyes clear. "Sarah?" He pushed back the rough blanket and sat up. "What's wrong?" he asked the air as he swiveled in place.

It didn't sound like her crying; he'd heard enough of that the last months and would recognize it instantly. Swinging his legs over the end of the too large bed, Toby scooted until his feet settled on the scratchy carpet and curled his toes. The covers were missing from the other bed; the whole thing yanked and messy.

"Sarah?" He tugged at the hem of his PJ shorts. The crying didn't change, and he figured it must be coming from the bathroom since neither she or Jareth were in the bedroom—but a pile of their clothes were, shoved and tossed along the far wall. Goosebumps ran over his arms. He didn't like this, felt too much like the day he found out about mom and dad.

Standing before the closed bathroom door, Toby shifted from foot to foot, unwilling to move. The crying was louder here. They were in the bathroom. Could Jareth be crying? Why? Whatever would make Jareth cry, Toby wasn't sure he wanted to find out, and his small fist wavered halfway to the door.

"Sarah?" he said again as he lightly banged his fist on the cheap, wood door. Whoever was didn't stop crying; their voice didn't change at all. Toby knocked again, harder and called for both Sarah and Jareth. Still nothing. "I'm coming in, don't get mad."

Toby turned the handle, hoping it wasn't locked, and the door cracked open. He wasn't sure what he expected to see—maybe Sarah crying like she was before he made his wish, maybe even Jareth upset because Sarah did something mean—what he found was a lot worse.

"Jareth?" he said, his hand limply hanging from the handle, his other numb at his side.

The Goblin King had wedged himself at the rear of the bathroom, in the tub, and clutched Sarah to him as if she might slip down the drain. They were wrapped and smothered in the missing blankets, their heads and limbs sticking out. Jareth's head slowly pivoted upward from Sarah and Toby barely recognized him. His eyes were wide and red, his skin whiter than when he was first injured, and tears—old and new—wet his face.

"Jareth? What happened?" Toby was hardly able to ask because his tongue was suddenly too dry.

Jareth's voice was raspy. "I tried … to bring her back." Jareth's eyes closed and his head lowered. "Too late… too late." Their blanket cape shook with Jareth.

Toby moved forward; finally able to release the door handle. "W-what's too late?"

"Sorry, Tobias. So sorry…"

Toby stepped into the tube and leaned over them. Sarah's face was hidden beneath Jareth, but he had to see. "Jareth?"

"No," Jareth tucked her closer to him, "don't…"

"Let me see her," Toby said, feeling oddly grown-up compared to the Goblin King. Why did he have to always be the adult? He just wanted things back the way they were; when they were easy and all he had to worry about was talking to Susie and passing math.

Jareth looked up at him again. "I didn't mean it. I tried to fix it."

Oh no. Toby gulped and pulled the blanket as Jareth shifted back, watching him. He could see her breathing was slow, but he didn't know if that was good or bad. She stared back, blank and empty. Toby knew that look. He'd become very familiar with it since That Day. Sarah looked like his mom did, lying in that icky place he hated visiting once a month but Sarah dragged him to anyway. Where he preferred to lurk while Sarah held mom's hand to told her lies about how they were doing.

"What…?" Toby touched Sarah's cheek while he glared at Jareth, who shrank a little.

"Accident, accident, accident, would never hurt, sorry, sorry, sorry," Jareth said, banging the back of his head against the wall.

Toby flattened his palm to Jareth's forehead. "Stop it! I know you wouldn't." Sighing, Toby glanced back and forth, realizing his sister needed him, a lot, fast. "You stay here. I'm going to call help."

Jareth mumbled but didn't move, and Toby took it as agreement. He raced from the small bathroom and back to the main room, to the phone. He'd never had to call 911 before, but he didn't hesitate now. Something had happened to his sister, something involving Jareth, and he wasn't about to do nothing! Jareth was doing enough of that for both of them.

"911, what's your emergency?"

"Hello? It's my sister, she needs help." The phone receiver was slick in his hand; he had to hold it with both or risk dropping it.

"What's your name?"

"Toby Williams."

"Okay, Toby. Tell me what happened."

"I don't know, but she's in the bathroom with Jareth and he's crying and she won't wake up."

"Okay, I've got an ambulance and police coming to help you. Who's Jareth?"

"He's the … um … he's our friend."

"Is Jareth hurt?"

Toby's brow wrinkled. "I don't think so."

"Is your sister breathing?"

"Yes."

"Did Jareth hurt her?"

"He said it was an accident."

"Okay, Toby. Stay on the phone with me until the paramedics and police get there, okay?"

"Um, okay…"

And he did. For the several minutes, which felt like several hours, Toby waited on the phone answering question and hearing Jareth's mumbling cries in the other room. What _had _happened? Last night Jareth had enthusiastically picked out toys and games with him (he especially loved the whoopee cushion) but they'd left right after and never gotten to play with anything. He'd fallen asleep in the car no matter how hard he tried to stay awake, then the next thing he remembered was waking up in the motel.

A knock on the door—"Hello, EMS, someone called 911?"

"They're here!" Toby told the operator before dropping the phone to thud on the carpet and rushing to open the door. "I called you!"

"Hey," a female in a dark blue uniform and carrying a large bag said as she squatted. "I'm Ann. What's your name?"

"Toby." He grabbed her hand, pulling her into the room. "You have to help Sarah."

Ann stood and followed, allowing him to drag her to the bathroom. She was quickly trailed by a man in a similar uniform. "What's wrong with her?" she asked.

"I don't know, but if Jareth can't fix her than it must be bad!" Toby said, sliding to a halt at the smaller doorway.

"Oh crap," Ann said softly, then glanced over to her the man standing behind her. "Doug, better make sure the cops get in here. I have a feeling we're going to need them."

.

* * *

><p><strong>jsjsjsjsjsj<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>.<br>**

Toby sat in the hospital room with Sarah. She lay in the uncomfortable-looking bed, quiet and facing the ceiling. One of the nurses had closed her eyes earlier, so she no longer stared without seeing, but she still didn't speak or move when Toby talked to her.

Hours had passed since he'd called 911. They'd tried to help, then brought Sarah to the hospital, but she wasn't any better. He'd been given his bag of personal items, and he'd changed into real clothes a while ago, once all the doctors and nurses finally left him and Sarah to sit alone in the weird room (after picking and prodding over him and deciding he wasn't hurt). He supposed he should be used to most of them and their things. They looked and acted a lot like the ones around his mom months ago, but that sort of made it worse.

Actually, what really made it worse was seeing the clear tubes and colored wires hanging and tangled all over Sarah and the _beep-beeping _of the machine. He remembered Sarah explaining how it mimicked his mom's heartbeat, telling the doctors how she was doing—so was that Sarah's? That was good, right? But Sarah didn't have any big tube in her mouth, just a funny mask over her face that made a low hissing. The nurse had said it helped her breath, but Toby didn't see how. Toby didn't 'see how' on a lot of things right now.

He wanted to.

He wanted to know why Jareth wasn't in the room with them. He wanted to know why when Ann had helped them, she'd told Jareth to move away from Sarah, then gently pushed him away too. He wanted to know why Sarah and Jareth hadn't been wearing any clothes under the blankets—another game? He wanted to know why other people in uniforms had arrived and treated Jareth as if he was in trouble. Was he? Toby didn't know. He hadn't seen Jareth—except for a quick glance as a nurse rushed him to Sarah's room—for a long while. Jareth had been lying in a bed like Sarah's. He hadn't looked good. And he hadn't answered Toby when he called out for him, or even twitched.

Toby slid off the adult-sized chair, the vinyl sticking to the backs of his legs, and shuffled to Sarah's bedside. Her pale hand lay on top of the mint green blanket, a clear tube stuck in the back of her hand which ran up to a large bag of clear fluid. Toby poked his head through the bedrails, resting his chin on the crinkly, plastic mattress near her arms,

"Sarah..." he sighed, "why wouldn't you wake up?" Sniffing, he reached through the rails and touched her hair. "I need you, Sarah." She hadn't spoken or made a sound since the 911 people had separated her from Jareth's grip. A small part of him worried that she wouldn't ever.

"Is this Sarah Williams' room?" someone ask from the hallway, their voice muffled by the partially closed curtain and glass door. Toby removed his head from the Sarah's side and stood, tensing, fingers gripping the rail.

"You are?" Toby heard Sarah's nurse ask, an older woman who'd been nice to him.

"Detective Franks. I need to ask Ms. Williams a few questions."

"I'm afraid that's impossible, Detective. She's still unresponsive."

"I see. Any suspicious reason for her condition?"

"Excuse me?"

"Did her boyfriend beat or rape her?" Toby inhaled, then glanced at Sarah. His mom had always scolded him for watching too much TV; he knew those were bad words meaning bad things. Had Jareth done those things? Using his nine-year-old, inborn sneakiness, Toby tiptoed closer to press his ear to the hanging cloth with its print of light blue squares.

"Well, from what we can tell, she hasn't experienced any physical trauma, and the intercourse wasn't forced," the nurse said.

That was good, right? Toby thought it must be good because the man sounded disappointed.

"Hmm, so what happened to her?" the man asked.

"Difficult to say. The MRI is clear, and so is her blood work. "

"Which means?"

"No brain damage that we can found and no drugs in her system, but the tests are preliminary."

"So you're telling me, you haven't been able to figure out what's wrong with her?" the man asked.

"Detective, I'm saying that so far we haven't discovered any reason for her lack of brain activity. I've never seen anything like it."

"I see…"

"Is there anything else?" she asked, and Toby heard how irritated she sounded, not nice like earlier. "I have other patients."

"No, thank you."

Footsteps padded away, then Toby heard the glass door slide open, and he dashed back to Sarah's bedside just in time to avoid being caught in the curtain being pushed to one side. He fidgeted while he tried to understand everything he'd overheard.

"Toby Williams?" a gray-haired man in a dark suit asked as he squatted next to him, faking a smile. Toby instantly disliked him for some reason. He didn't know why, but this man made him feel like things were going to be different. He reminded him of things he didn't want to be reminded of. Things that were bad and lonely and very, very not good.

Toby stuck his lower lip out and made sad eyes as he nodded. Adults usually hated that. Unfortunately, this man didn't seem fazed but his best pout.

"I'm Detective Franks." He put out a hand. Toby ignored it. "A police officer." Toby continued to ignore the hand. Maybe if he didn't shake it then none of this would be real.

"Okay," Franks withdrew his hand, "you're shy. That's understandable." The officer sighed and for a second Toby almost felt sorry he'd hadn't shaken his hand. "You thirsty, Toby? Maybe hungry?"

Toby shook his head, but his stomach growled, loudly, and Franks grinned. Darn it.

"You haven't had any breakfast, have you? It almost lunchtime now."

He wanted to lie. He wanted lie so badly he could taste the words, but food did sound really good. What about Sarah? His eyes flicked towards her.

"Your sister will be fine while we go to the cafeteria." Toby snaked his hand back to Sarah's and wrapped his fingers around hers. "Promise," Franks said, and Toby almost, sort of, kinda believed him enough to allow Franks to take his hand and lead him from the room, reluctantly, his head pivoting over his thin shoulder as Sarah's pale figure receded.

Toby gulped. She looked just like Mom. He didn't like that.

"So what's your favorite food?" Franks asked, his sweaty hand way too big. Toby shrugged and looked everywhere but at the officer. "I bet you like pancakes, huh?" Toby shrugged again. "How about cereal?" Another shrug, the officers had acted friendly the first time too. Didn't change anything. "How about…"

Franks' question dangled as they passed various rooms, and Toby spotted the only other person he was interested in. Without a word, he slipped from Franks' oversized hand as easily as a greased piglet and sprinted. Franks yelled and ran after him, but Toby made it to his destination before Franks could stop him.

"Jareth!" Toby climbed onto the bed and latched onto his friend like a barnacle.

"Toby, you can't be in here!" Franks said, slipping an arm around his waist and pulling. Toby stuck tighter, calling Jareth's name, realizing he wasn't answering or moving. Then Toby saw the handcuffs around one of Jareth's wrists to the bed (they were shiner than his toy ones back home that came with his police/firefighter play set) and turned on Franks.

"Why are those on him?" Toby asked, mad and more than a little scared.

Franks groaned and rubbed a hand over his face. "Toby, just come with me right now, and I'll tell you about it in the cafeteria."

"No!" Toby tightened his hold around Jareth's neck and torso, arms and legs vacuumed sealed. "What'd you do to him?"

"We haven't done anything. We're trying to figure out what happened. Now come on," Franks said, reaching for him.

"I don't believe you! You think Jareth did something wrong, but it's not true! He would never hurt us!"

"Okay, okay…" Franks said, easing his hands around Toby's waist. "I just want to find out the truth. I want to help you."

"Then let him go!" Toby buried his head in Jareth's neck, crying. "Jareth! Jareth, wake up! You've got to help Sarah!"

"Come on, Toby," Franks said, grip stronger as he pried Toby from Jareth.

"No!" Toby's arms and legs stretched for Jareth, who lay motionless and staring at the wall. What was wrong with him? Why wouldn't he help? "Jareth!"

Franks carried him across the room, and Toby grabbed anything he could to slow their progress—the bed rails, the door frame, anything. He didn't care that others came to the officer's aid. He didn't care how many held him and told him to calm down. He scratched and clawed and spit. He had to wake up Jareth, had to get him to help Sarah. He couldn't do this again.

"I wish someone would help Sarah! I wish the Goblin King would help Sarah! Jareth! Please!" Tears covered his face as he was carried away, mid-tantrum, shouting.

"Jareth, I hate you, I hate you!"

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Kaytori: <strong>Yep, as we chatted in PM, when Jareth's magic returned too fast and he redirected it with his mental shields, it used her mind as an outlet and she couldn't handle the surge of energy/power. It damaged her, severely. **  
><strong>

**Avalon-Mist: **In a way it's like electrocution but with magic and more permanent,and yeah she didn't enjoy it.

**Autumn O'Shea Swan: **LOL, thanks. I hated splitting this chapter up like this. Really debated doing it knowing that my underage readers would be more confused likely. But once this story direction grabbed me, I just had to go with it. It'll be a bit more serious, but I'm really going to try to keep it humorous as much as possible.

**futrCSI1490: **Freaked you out did I? What with the sudden ending of the UST right into the WTH ending of last chapter? Yeah, it was a crazy direction to take, but now that I have a better idea of what I want, chapters are coming easier. And Sarah definitely doesn't hate him.

**Nanenna: **Whether or not she gets powers remains to be seen. Glad you enjoyed the naughty version, sorry the ending was so... argh! I am more focused now that some things are finished.

**Dontgotaclue88: **Unfortunately, she's hurt very bad. Sorry. *ducks head*

**labyrinth-lover: **Jareth's magic returned to quickly, he lost control and it fried Sarah's mind. Very bad things.

**firerock876: **next chapter here! And I'm currently working on the next one.

**The Queen of Water: **Thanks!

**Hacimanskitsune: **Thanks! Muahahahaha!well, you know me. I can hardly ever just write a straight story without some sort of evil twist. Apparently this one is no different. But at least there was tasty smut to enjoy beforehand. It was super fun to write, too!

**guest: **Oh... I have a plan. I always have a plan even though I write without an outline, there's always some sort of story plot/arc in my head. Plus I'm good and spinning and brainstorming ideas. Makes it easy to never write myself into a corner. Ironically, I always have a plan B in real life too. Just how I think.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So we've taken a turn for the surreal in this little story. More surreal than before anyhow. I do have a plan and a direction. How long it'll take, I have no idea. I really, really don't want to do the same smut/split as last chapter. That was... unfortunate, but a necessary part of my new direction. I do want to keep this K+ rated and further smut still be edited out and placed in 'Concern's Interludes'. Things will be a bit more serious, but I do want to keep humor a part of this fic. I'm already working on the next chapter and also the next chapter to 'Falling'. Ironically, I also just woke up this morning with a dream for _another _original fiction. LOL! OMG. That puts me at five original WIPS, 2 fanfic WIPS, a few short story WIPS, and one finished original. LOL! My fingers are going to fall off. I need to type faster. Plus all my originals are all in different genres. CRAZY! This new one is a fiction set in mid-western, 1920s America and involves bank robbers (thinking of basing on a real one and real places- lots of research) and a childless couple who finds a young boy and how these two different things are related. Oh, and to make it even better *snigger* my dream starred Tom Hiddleston as the husband, sigh. What a great dream. Totally going to based the character on him. Who knows, maybe in my wildest dreams he'll play the part some day when it's optioned for a screenplay. LOLOLOLOL! **

**Anyhow... hope you enjoyed this darker, angsty chapter. Things get better with badass GK next chapter. And bonus points to those who get the irony of the chapter title.  
><strong>

**Enjoy and review please!  
><strong>

**Jinx  
><strong>


	19. Oh, Yer Majesty

**.  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Oh, Yer Majesty…<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>.<br>**

**.  
><strong>

Tobias was calling him. Jareth heard his frantic voice screaming his name, over and over, but couldn't wade through the morass of hurt and shame. He'd done the unthinkable. He'd harmed the one person he'd sworn to protect above all others—his champion and his love. He couldn't save Sarah. He'd tried. All his magic was useless to bring her back. If he hadn't deserved this punishment of self-inflicted disconnection, he would've responded Tobias to tell him as much.

Jareth shuddered. His magic had caused her injury. He wished to die. Maybe if he lay very still and pulled far enough away, he would cease to exist. He'd heard of fae willing themselves through the veil before. Could he join Sarah there? Was she there? He had no idea if fae and mortals ended in similar places. He'd no cause to wonder before now.

Please, Danu, let it be so. The thought of spending an eternity without her …

"I wish someone would help Sarah! I wish the Goblin King would help Sarah! Jareth! Please! Jareth, I hate you, I hate you!"

Tobias' plaintive cries arrowed deep into Jareth's heart, so pained they melted past Jareth's all-consuming ignominy. Though he could not save Sarah, Tobias needed him and he should not retreat from this self-imposed duty—the other person he'd sworn to protect. His young friend had no one now. Would he leave him to the Aboveground authorities?

Unthinkable.

Unforgivable.

Mustering all his strength and willpower, Jareth reconnected with his magic—shoved far from him since his inability to heal Sarah—and incarnated as mortals' nightmares, power personified, the Goblin King in all his excruciating, dark glory. A burst of glitter filled the room causing all the adults to cough and sputter.

"Jareth!"

"Toby!" Franks said. "Get bac-what the…? Fu…" Franks stopped mid-scramble after the slippery nine-year-old suddenly enveloped in voluminous, towering black crackling with supremacy so palpable Franks' ears popped and his lungs burned.

"You will remove yourself from our presence, mortal," the figure above Franks said in deep and commanding bass.

The officer shrank back, hands up in front of his chest. "Now look," Franks said as he slowly stood, eyes flicking to Tobias' huddled form barely peeking from the huge cloak swirling in some mysterious wind affecting nothing else.

The enigmatic man, borne from someone's nightmare LARP weekend, swept his right arm towards the detective and said, "Begone!"

Franks yelped, struck by a crystal; both disintegrated into a cloud of silver glitter. A silent beat, then the remaining medical and security staff rushed from the doorway in a mad clamber. A shiver and tender sigh pulled Jareth's attention down.

"Tobias?" Clinging to the rear of his legs, the young boy fisted Jareth's tunic and buried his face into the fine cloth. "Look at me, Tobias," he said softly, and received a brutal head shake into his back.

"You promised you'd help and it's worse!" Tobias said, his voice muffled. "She's like Mom now."

"Tobias."

"Why didn't you help her?" Tobias' fists punched his hip and lower back; his sobs filled the air. "What did you do?"

Jareth turned and wretched the crying boy away, tangling both Tobias' shoulders and his own arms in the actively swimming cloak. "Tobias, stop this instant!" Tobias hitched a startled sob as he finally met Jareth's sad gaze.

"I'm sorry," Jareth said with a frown and a lighter touch to his young friend's face. "I was selfish and didn't think of the consequences."

"So I was right? You didn't mean it?"

"You were right."

"Good. That's good." Tobias studied his shoes, sniffing, calming. "I'm sorry about what I said. I don't … hate you."

"I know."

Tobias looked back up, his lips twitching. "You can help her."

Jareth swallowed, mouth pinching at the unquestioning certainty. "I cannot." Tobias inhaled sharply as Jareth continued, "But … there is perhaps another way. Take me to her."

Tobias nodded and wiped his nose. "She's not far."

Jareth followed Tobias—his little hand held firmly in Jareth's gloved one—through the unfamiliar area. The sterile blues and greens hurt Jareth's eyes, but didn't keep the ducked heads of the mortals hidden from him. Whitened knuckles around corners preempted wide-eyes of the medical staff, and he heard their frightened whispers. Ah, but it felt good to inspire fear once again. He'd allowed his time with Sarah and Tobias to soften his true nature. He'd forgottenwho and what he truly was.

Though Jareth was certain his show of intimidation would keep the mortals at bay long enough for their purposes (the one annoying man he'd vanished should be reappearing in a few hours—give or take a few for the time adjustment between realms—Jareth wasn't truly evil, just morally compromised most days not matter what those elves claimed). Nonetheless, Jareth preferred completing their business forthwith. Always better to avoid trouble with the locals, and he wasn't exactly in the mood to compromise, play nice or blend in.

"Nurse! I need blood work on this pati-ah!" Jareth flung out one arm, hand upraised, to block the fast approaching doctor with a force field of energy, while his other arm pulled Tobias close. The man smacked to a stop, plastic clipboard clattering to the tile floor a half-second before he landed on his back, white lab coat fluttering like mutant butterfly wings.

"Wh-?"

"Do not speak or move, mortal, and you will be spared," Jareth said. "Understood?" The man may have released a gurgle of air with his emphatic nod, fingers clawing at the smooth floor. "Excellent." Jareth turned away. "Proceed, Tobias."

"This way!" Toby leaped forward, yanking with as much strength as Jareth allowed (which was just enough to guide, but not enough to cause their procession to appear undignified—this mortals must maintain proper respect!) But his regality was wasted the moment Tobias parted the curtain blinding him from her. His love. His Sarah.

Tobias dropped his grip and ran to her bedside, while Jareth's steps stuttered on an invisible stone someone had deliberately placed in his path (he would deal with the prankster later). Struggling to regain his composure, Jareth stood next to Tobias and gripped the bedrails with both hands. Leather creaked and groaned.

How pale she looked. Insipid and wan, lying beneath the faded green blanket and framed by crisp white sheets. Her dark hair was a stark contrast; someone had brushed it smooth. One of the medical staff perhaps? Surely not… he glanced down at Tobias who had reached through the rails to stroke her arm. He whispered reassuring words in his tiny voice, then met Jareth's eyes.

Total faith and devotion shone within Tobias' tears. "What do we do?"

With one hand on Tobias' shoulder, Jareth leaned down and caressed Sarah's forehead. "We have to take her to my castle for safekeeping first. I dare not think what might happen to her here."

"Okay." Toby watched, stepping aside, as Jareth removed the blanket, bent down and slipped his arms under Sarah's torso and legs. "Watch out for the tubes and stuff," Toby said.

"They are of no concern. Only Sarah will be coming with us," Jareth said as he gently lifted her from the narrow hospital bed and over the rails. Some of the wires stretched and strained, while others popped off causing machines to squall. "Hold close to me, Tobias. We travel between realms."

Tobias clamped around one of his legs. "I won't let go."

Jareth smiled down at him, shifting Sarah to glimpse his hesitant expression. "Good. It will be quick."

"I'm ready."

Jareth took one last, lingering look at Sarah's too relaxed face nestled to his chest, her brown hair streaming over his forearm and mingling with his fluttering cloak. Though she breathed and her heart beat, he sensed her soul had fled far from her body, beyond the reach of his magic. And yet… there might be a way.

"Wait for me, Sarah," he whispered, kissing her brow as he cast the spell propelling them to the Underground. In a few seconds (with a surprised gasp from Tobias) they materialized in a room draped in burgundy damask over ebony wood.

"Is this your castle?" Toby asked, releasing his circulation-stopping grip from Jareth's thigh.

"It is, in fact, my personal chambers within the castle," Jareth said, keeping his voice both neutral and emotionless, regardless of the tumult swirling inside.

"Wow. Where do you sleep?"

"This is merely the sitting room, Tobias. The bedchambers lie beyond that door." Jareth nodded towards the opposite side of the room, past the Gothic, carven fireplace, around the middle-sized sitting table with matching, upholstered, high-backed chairs and at the intimating door closed to them.

"You like to read, huh?" Toby pointed to the grandiose shelves packed with books of varying sizes and ages, most quite ancient. Jareth tilted his head and nodded once as they walked through the room. "Sarah does, too," Toby added, then frowned. "But not so much anymore … since the accident."

"I suspect she hasn't the time."

"Yeah, probably not."

Jareth fanned his fingers off Sarah's torso, and the door to his bedroom eased open with a cavernous groan. Jareth slipped through and Tobias followed in the wake of Jareth's twisting cloak—it clung to the door frame and ebony edges until forced to release its grip with a slithering hiss. Multiple candelabras ignited as they entered, retreating the hazy gloom filtering in from the large balcony. The damask sheen of the immense bed glowed with the flickering flames.

Tobias shrieked with the glee of a young boy and raced to the bed, one leg half over the edge before he paused and looked over his shoulder at Jareth, who shook his head. "This is neither the time nor the place. Sarah is to rest here, not be disturbed by your antics."

Leg slowly gliding back to the floor with a thud, Toby blushed heavily and ducked his head. "Sorry. I've just never seen a bed this big."

Another wave of Jareth's fingers and the duvet pulled itself back revealing matching bedclothes of silken burgundy. He laid Sarah, ever so gently, upon the undressed bed. Upon contact, her tasteless, over-exposing hospital gown dissolved into a full length, cream nightgown, and her hand healed from the previous IV site. If only he could heal her mind as easily as her skin. Jareth sat next to her, and Tobias crawled over from the opposite end to curl into her side, his head resting on her shoulder.

"Now what, Jareth?" he asked, eyes so serious but trusting as he angled them from Sarah.

Jareth inhaled deeply, then released it gradually, keeping a hand entwined with Sarah's lax one. "We must speak to the wise one; he will know our next step."

"And Sarah?"

"She will remain here, in safety."

"By herself?" Tobias sat up.

Jareth stretched out and touched his shoulder. "No, of course not, my boy."

"You called for me, Yer Majesty?"

"Ah," Jareth turned on the bed, "Higgle, I have a new task for you."

Hoggle shuffled into the room, grumbling, then gasped and gripped a wide bedpost with a trembling hand. "Sarah?" he whispered, then his grip tightened until the bedpost of densest ebony shook and creaked. "Whadya do to her, you rat?"

Standing with a brow arched and disdainful sneer, Jareth said, "Have a care, Hogbreath. How quickly you forget yourself in my presence."

Hoggle pointed to Sarah as he went nose to crouch with his monarch. "You're no good for her. I knew you'd cause her nothin' but trouble!"

Jareth growled, drawing himself to his full height, arms akimbo and cloak spreading.

"He didn't mean it!" Tobias said, scooting closer.

"What?"

"What?" They both turned to Tobias, who'd crawled closer.

"It was an accident. Jareth is really sorry and is going to fix it. Right, Jareth?" Hoggle's brows of bushy consternation rose in tandem. Jareth's shoulders braced further back to the point he nearly bent reverse, while his face hardened. "Jareth?" Tobias asked.

Jareth could restrain himself no longer. Not in front of the boy. Not even for Hoggle's sensibilities. "Tobias speaks truth," he said though taut lips.

"But, Yer Majesty, she's … she's …"

Jareth's crop appeared and he smacked the bedpost above Hoggle's head. "I know very well what condition she suffers!" Tobias jumped and yelped, scrambling away on the bed, mouth clamped shut and eyes wide.

Hoggle merely scowled and crossed his arms. "Threating me won't help her."

Jareth flung the crop into the fireplace with a growl, spinning from all three to face the wall. "Perhaps not, but I already feel much improved."

"Do you?" Hoggle asked quietly.

The room pulsed with silence.

Jareth's shoulders drooped and his head bowed. "Don't be a fool, Hogshead," he said softly.

Another beat of tenseness passed. Nothing moved but the candle flames.

"Whada need me to do?" Hoggle asked.

Jareth breath was shaky, and he knew he would later regret showing such emotion to the dwarf. But if it benefited Sarah…

He turned around, expression firm but no longer imperious. "Care for her; keep her safe until our return."

"Of course." Hoggle's brows furrowed. "Our return?"

"Tobias and I journey to discover the secret to bringing her back."

Hoggle followed Jareth's discrete hand wave to find Tobias cowering on the bed, huddled into Sarah's side again. "Tobias," he said, closing his eyes and dropping his chin to his chest with a sigh. "Her brother."

"The very same," Jareth said.

"Oh, Yer Majesty, what have you done?"

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Taria Robotnik: <strong>LOL, This is what happened!**  
><strong>

**Avalon-Mist:** Aw... don't hate on the cop. He's just doing his job. He meant well but yeah, Toby had it rough.**  
><strong>

**Autumn O'Shea Swan: **Yes, the title of last chapter was Latin, 'cum hoc ergo propter hoc'- means '"**Correlation does not imply causation**" is a phrase used in science and statistics to emphasize that a correlation between two variables does not automatically imply that one causes the other.' However, in the case of Jareth and Sarah, it is not what is usually known as a logical fallacy as he did indeed indirectly cause her condition. Therefore, the chapter title is ironic because correlation, in this case, does imply causation. There is also the Latin, "Post hoc ergo prompter hoc" = Latin for "after this, therefore because of this", is a logical fallacy (of the questionable cause variety) that states "Since that event _followed_ this one, that event must have been _caused_ by this one.

Both of these are logical fallacies, but it is important to remember that while often things that follow or correlate often are not related, that does not mean that ALL things are not related when they follow or correlate. Sometimes they can. Basically, to me, these fallacies mean to keep an open mind to the scientific method and logical facts rather than merely assumptions and emotional responses.

I know the last chapter was evil of me. Hope this chapter helped that and it's a set up for the J/T adventure.

**Kyndsie: **Sorry... rough I know but necessary to stay true to Aboveground rules and I wanted Jareth to have a bit of a crisis of confidence. As for Sarah... yeah, she's messed up, but Jareth always finds a way. :o) Thanks, it was a tricky way to handle the info while not doing to dark and relaying information without being to dumpy with it.

**moira hawthorne: **Jareth is sort of PTSD... fae style. Yeah, it's a bit heavy, as per our discussion. It won't get any heavier. It's going to lighten up again.

**Naenna: **The wishes aren't really too relevant as Jareth can chose whether or not to grant them... but Toby calling for him is. You're correct, they have no other living relatives and Sarah's real mother isn't interested as per the first chapter. Latin explained ^ in Autumn's answer.

**The Heroine with 1000 faces: **Ding, ding ding! A cookie for the reader! Of course, in the case, I'm using it ironically since it's not a logical fallacy but true. Just a bit of fun and exposure to interesting info.

**Dontgotaclue88: **It's bad for everyone, but Jareth and Toby will save the day. :o)

**KAM waz here: **Well... I've danced on the line on a few things and depending on how one defines 'adult themes' that's a maybe. I'm feeling very gray about some of it because writing certain things and yet staying interesting isn't easy. I don't mind editing lemons and even not going too dark, but themes of angst and tragedy aren't solely adult problems. As a medic, I see children have to deal with this same issues all the time from their own perspectives. So, depending on which areas you're talking about, it's debatable. I had never intended to continue this fic and now I know why. YA is not my specialty as I constantly want to veer off into deeper subjects when it's a longer fic. However, I plan on finishing this for my readers and I know have a plot (which won't get any darker than where we've gone). I promise things will get better and it will have a happy ending.

**Hachimanskitsune: **Muahahahahahaha! You KNOW how much I love messing with people's emotions. SCORE! It'll probably get a bit sobbier soon.

**Roronoa Emi: **Ditto. Some people just don't know how to communicate with children and ignore them or assume they're lying. I dislike that as well. I'm good at communicating and getting my younger patients to trust me. Which is saying something since I only see them for a few minutes to an hour. The trick is getting down to their level, making them feel comfortable and unthreatened, then be funny and goofy if you have to or do the things to yourself first before them. I've also found kids to be much smarter about using 911 while adults are complete morons. Kids follow direction exactly, adults think they know better than the people they call for help. so yeah, totally agree with you.

**labyrinth-lover: **Sarah's mind is injured because of Jareth's magic. Toby doesn't really hate Jareth, he's angry and feeling betrayed. I will make it all better.

**troubled at heart: **Hey, long time no hear! Awesome to hear you're still reading, flattering to hear and great to know you're enjoying it. I've toed and maybe crossed the K+ line a bit, but this fic needed a new injection of creativity. I'm on a roll now! Thanks!

**futrCSI1490: **Yeah, I know, not a fun chapter, but necessary for the direction. Muahahaha, what 'til you see how Jareth and Toby 'get her out' and how she feels about it.

**DawnRain: **Sorry but I do love my evil cliffies. I tend to write them often, but I always either make them better or at least resolve them believable. This will end well, promise.

**Ja ne Kat: **Ah... well that's assuming that said GK decides to hold said tantrum against you. Jareth's not really feeling the metal cause he's too busy feeling the guilt. In this case they both rather give the other a pass.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm on a roll with this fic and I promise it won't get any darker from here on out. For the explanation of last chapter's Latin- cum hoc ergo propter hoc, read Autumn's answer ^. Just my bit of fun and random trivia. You know me...**

**So we've got a bit of the old, badass GK back. Toby's not used to seeing him, so this'll be interesting. I have an idea where this is finishing up but can't say how many more chapters. Probably coming to an end though, maybe. We'll see how I feel once I get to this one point. No promises about that. Staying in the K+ boundaries has proven a challenge.  
><strong>

**So... hope you guys enjoyed the more uplifting chapter and lead into their adventure.  
><strong>

**Hope you enjoyed! Please Review!  
><strong>

**Jinx  
><strong>


	20. Sometimes the Way Forward

**.  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Sometimes the Way Forward…<strong>

* * *

><p>Toby reluctantly grasped the hand held out towards him. The black leather slipped over his bare skin and made him shiver. Looking up from his huddled position next to Sarah, he met the mismatched eyes of the Goblin King leaned over the bed. Jareth was all draped black and glitter, smothered in a woodsy smell. His cloak swam on the bed, crawling toward Toby. This wasn't the same Jareth he remembered from before. The thin line of his mouth, and the sad but stubborn look in his eyes reminded Toby that things had changed.<p>

"Tobias," he said softly as his fingers twitched. "We must go."

"Where?" he asked not wanted to leave Sarah's side. Jareth's hand tightened around his as he coaxed him over the bed farther from her. Toby reached his other arm back, gripping Sarah's arm to the last as Jareth drew him away.

"You must release her, Tobias."

"But what if she wakes up all alone, what if she wonders where I am?"

Kneeling at the side of the bed, Jareth positioned him so that he sat on the edge at his eye level. "She will not wake alone. Hoggle will stay with her." Jareth nodded toward the dwarf who stood nearby. "Is that not so?"

"Yes, yer majesty." Hoggle stepped closer and patted Toby's arm. "I'll be here 'til ya get back. Don't ya both worry, I'll take good care of Sarah."

"You promise?"

Hoggle pounded his chest. "Cross me heart!"

"Well…"

"Come now, Tobias, time grows short to save your sister." Jareth stood, tugging Toby's hand lightly.

Sliding of the edge of the bed, Toby held onto the Jareth's hand as if he were saving himself, then cast a lingering glance at the bed. Sarah lay serene and motionless except for the faint moving of her chest as she breathed. Her arm that he'd dragged with him now lay outstretched and pointing at him. Toby frowned. He should fix that before he left.

"I'll take care of her," Hoggle said as he quickly tucked Sarah's arm back to her side.

"Oh… thanks."

"Yer welcome, Toby. Now you go on and be a hero."

"Yeah," Toby plucked at the seam of his trousers, "a hero." Jareth's tug urged him into walking, and Toby allowed him to lead him from the bedroom as he kept his eyes on his sister until the last moment. With a resigned sigh as he the door shut of his view, Toby trudged along next to Jareth through the stone hallway.

"So where are we going?"

"We go to speak with someone."

"And he'll know how to save Sarah?"

"I believe he'll know how to begin to save her."

Brows raised, Toby looked up at Jareth. "Begin to save her?"

Jareth glanced down as he tightened his hand. "What we attempt is potentially dangerous and uncertain. I, myself, have never attempted it, but I believe it can be done. Therefore I want to consult one who knows more than I in such matters."

"Uh… okay. So he'll know what to do?"

Jareth smiled. "I believe so, yes."

"And if he doesn't?"

With a suddenly blank face, Jareth said, "I do not wish to entertain such thoughts, do you?"

Toby gulped and shook his head, wishing Sarah was here to make Jareth speak normally, though somehow he understood him anyway.

"I thought not." Jareth drew him close as he slowed his pace. "Now stay close, my boy."

"Why-?" A shimmering wall appeared, and Jareth steered them through it. Toby cringed and huddled closer to Jareth, grateful for his engulfing cape and forest scent. The shimmering tickled his skin and clung to his nose when he breathed. He sneezed, then wiped his nose. "Sorry."

Jareth chuckled. "Magic can be irritating to the senses on occasion, but it is harmless if intended to be." He frowned, and his fingers clenched Toby's. "That is … magic should be harmless unless directed to be otherwise." They shared a look. "It seems I am not as fully knowledgeable in this area as I'd thought."

"Magic?"

"Mmm…" Jareth nodded.

They stepped out into a stone room. Wait… Toby saw the yellowish-brown sky covered with dingy clouds. It was like a garden but with only a few plants in pots, and everything seemed really beige and old. Jareth continued walking, turning corners and leading Toby farther into the stone maze.

"Where are we, Jareth?"

"We're in my Labyrinth…"

"Really?" Toby said, eyes widening. "The same one Sarah had to solve?"

"Yes, though a very particular part," he said, adding under his breath, "which I tend to avoid."

"Don't you like it here?"

Growling, Jareth's nostrils flared. "One might say that."

"But if you don-,"

"Ach! What's wrong with you?"

Toby's head swiveled around at the shrill voice, but all he saw was an old man dressed in older robes wearing a weird skinny bird hat. He was slumped in a chair made of large books and leaning to one side as if he was sleeping. Toby glanced at Jareth, who was grimacing—nose wrinkled and teeth bared.

"Hey, sleepyhead! Wake up! I'm bored!"

Toby jerked back to the old man, who was now grumbling and snorting. "Will you be quiet? I'm trying to sleep!"

_Who is he talking to?_ Toby thought.

Suddenly his tall, skinny hat with a bird's head perched on top _moved! _"You've slept all year, old man!"

"Only to avoid your nonsense!"

"My nonsense! I'm the one stuck on your head. That's nonsense!"

"Ahem." Stopping them a few feet away, Jareth cleared his throat. Both the bird hat and the old man jumped, their heads pivoting towards them.

"Your Majesty!" the hat said, bowing, but Toby wasn't certain he sounded serious due to his odd accent.

The old man stayed in his seat, but bowed at the waist. "King Jareth, it is an honor to see you again."

"Wiseman," Jareth said a tight voice. "Hat." He still held Toby's hand, but Toby could feel the tension radiating through his arm and wondered what bothered Jareth about talking to this Wiseman.

"It has been too long since your last visit, Your Majesty."

"Indeed."

"I do hope nothing is amiss."

Jareth did drop his hand then and began pacing, hands at the small of his back. He looked at the pair from beneath his long hair as he circled slowly. "Amiss? By Danu, why would there be anything amiss?"

"Ahhh…," the hat started, "because of the bad advice he gave you last time?"

"Hush you overgrown crow!" the Wiseman said, waving a hand upwards.

"Well, it was bad! Even I said so, remember?"

"Another word, Hat, and you'll be living in the garage heap!" the Wiseman said.

Jareth paused mid-step near the Wiseman. "Why threaten him, when he is correct. Your advice nearly brought down my kingdom. It did cause great destruction to my Labyrinth." Jareth leaned forward at his waist, placing him eye level with the old man who back away, sputtering. "If it were not for you, things might have ended up very differently."

"I… I only thought to help revitalize your kingdom, Your Majesty."

"Hmm, did you?" Jareth sniffed, then stood. "Fortunately for you, things were set to right," Jareth turned away, "in the end."

"Jareth?" Toby said in a small voice.

Jareth faced him, his mask slipping and his stance relaxing a bit at meeting Toby's gaze. "Yes, Tobias?"

"What about Sarah?"

"Sarah?" Hat said. "THE Sarah?"

Jareth growled and glared over his shoulder at Hat. "Watch your next words very carefully."

"Oh of course, wouldn't dream of, I mean she's a wonderful sucker, girl, lady! She's a wonderful lady and we've missed her!" Hat said while Wiseman groaned and hid his face in one hand.

Eyes narrowing, Jareth turned back to the Wiseman and Hat. "I have a question for you, Wiseman, and you'd better answer well on pain of banishment."

Hat gasped, jerked straight up and back. Wiseman groaned again and sat up.

"What's banishment?" Toby asked.

Without breaking his stare with the two, Jareth answered, "If they fail me this last time, they will be exiled from the Labyrinth and my kingdom for the rest of their days. Which, believe me, is considerable."

Toby shrugged. "So?"

"Little boy," Hat said, "don't you have any idea what's outside the Labyrinth?"

"No."

"Nothing! That's what. Nothing for miles and miles and forever!"

"That's true, Jareth?"

He nodded once, and Toby lowered his head to study the stone walkway. He would banish them for giving him a wrong answer?

Jareth's hand clenched his shoulder, and Toby looked up. "You must understand, my boy. I do this for your sister."

"Sister?" Wiseman said. "This is the Lady Sarah's brother?"

"It is," Jareth said.

"Ahh!"

"Then she has returned?" Wiseman asked.

Jareth released Toby's shoulder and scowled. "That. Is none of your concern." Wiseman's body quivered as he shrunk beneath Jareth's stalking glare. Placing a hand to either armrest, his cloak draping them, Jareth hovered over until Wiseman and Hat coiled in on themselves. "What is your concern is answering this for me, correctly."

"What, Your Majesty? Anything!" Wiseman said.

"Where is Sarah's soul, and how do we retrieve it?"

Wiseman's eyes got big, his bushy brows arching. "H-her … her soul?"

"Eiyeyeh! Now we're in it!"

Jareth's eyes flicked up once, but he didn't budge. "Well? No words of wisdom?"

Toby held his breath as he watched all three frozen together in a staring contest. Would Wiseman know the answer? Would they be able to save Sarah? Jareth had said he wasn't sure if he'd get an answer.

"Please!" Toby grabbed Wiseman's robe and tugged. "Please tell us!"

Wiseman blinked his oversized eyes and turned slowly towards Toby. "Sometimes what seems like the easiest decision is actually the hardest." He looked back to Jareth. "Sometimes the path to life requires one to let go of control."

"What?" Toby flung his arms up and stepped back. "But that doesn't make any sense at all!" Wiseman and Jareth continued staring in silence. "Jareth? Jareth, make him give a better answer!"

"That was the better answer, little boy!" Hat said with a sniff. "And it was free!"

With a resigned sigh, Jareth stood, keeping his eyes on Wiseman. "He is correct, Tobias."

"What? How? I didn't understand that."

Jareth turned towards him. "I did." He held out a hand. "Now we must go and find your sister before it's too late, my boy."

"You really understood that?" Toby asked as they walked away.

"Yes."

"Tata! Adios! Good luck!" Hat said, then leaned down and muttered, "Geez I sure hope they don't come back."

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Tara Robotnik: <strong>Sarah is in a vegetative state. Her body is alive but her soul has gone.

**Avalon-Mist: **Yeah, wasn't he all ... grrr.. GK! He's still a bit grrrr... And thanks about me publishing. I'm working on several originals right now.

**Ayjah: **I know. Sorry, but it'll get better.

**Nanenna: **Exactly! That's why I love dropping some extra info. I always hope that those who don't already know will look it up and learn a bit. His moping was useless, but he's still partially the cause. And your guess is correct!

**futrCSI1409: **I know, can't have Jareth be too mopy for too long. The GK is back! Ahh... Sarah's rescue... muhahahahaha!

**Broken-Rose-Thornesxoxo: **Thanks! It's always more fun to right badass Jareth than sweet, loving Jareth. Glad you're enjoying it!

**Kyndsie: **He's back and he's bad! It'll be a GK/Toby road trip. As for the powers above... haven't decided yet.

**tomoe-gozen52: **You are correct! He is a king and it's time to kick some ass. Sarah needs to sit a few chapters out, but things will be interesting.

**Dontgotaclue88: **He is too smexy, isn't he? They're little road trip will have interesting results. Thanks about me publishing too!

**Roronoa Emi: **You know I just had to put that nose to crotch bit in. Thanks, I did want to have Hoggle not as intimated as before. His friendship with Sarah has given him a spine.

**Kam wuz here: **Yeah... I broke me some rules... meh. The story needed it. I shall flog myself later. Poor Hoggle, you don't like him? But it's nice to have badass Jareth back, though it's fun to write funny, quirky Jareth too.

**Neverest: **I know. I'm evil. You should read my originals if you think my fanfics are evil. Muahahahaha!

**Angelwells: **Yes we are.. but only for a short bit and he will find the answers he seeks.

**Ja ne Kat: **She does outmaneuver him easily doesn't she? Guess that's why is so fun to write their interactions. And Jareth loves to intimidate Hoggle but he won't harm him. As for fireworks... hahaha! Glad you liked it before work months ago.

**DawnRain: **Thanks! It's been really fun writing his relationship with both siblings. As you said, similar yet different. He loves them both for different reasons. Glad you're loving it!

**Grey Kindle: **Thanks! Sorry it's taking me longer than usual. This will have a happy ending, promise (though I know some of mine don't)

**Buffy: **No problem, good to hear from you! Glad you're enjoying it! He did cause it, but indirectly and accidentally. Sorry to have teased you before...my bad

**JareththeGoblinKing: **Your Majesty! My sincerest apologies for upsetting you. I swear I meant to disrespect and promise that there will be the happiest of endings with you as the hero of the story. (scribe- glad you're enjoying and sorry kingy's mad)

**Anne Oying: **LOL, guess this one was a hit and run review? *cough* yeah... this was supposed to be all light and fluffy but you know me. Can't stay away from the angst. _I mean; how did it go from Jareth in joggers (LOOOOOL) to Jareth in anguish? Playful euphamisms to killer-smut? Banshees to magic-semen? More importantly - why does it all fuse together so well? Somehow the sudden shift from skeeball to sex to sadness flowed much better than it probably should have. I mean, the genre's been usurped, the plot pissed on, and the setting kicked in the face - all in the space of two chapters - and yet the story just shrugs it off and carries on seamlessly. I've learnt never to doubt your superpowers before, Jinx, and it seems only fitting that I be reminded in the very first story I glance at after an extended absence *bows, lays sword on ground before your throne* - _**And this... I have to words for this except thank you from the bottom of my heart. You know how much I love to twist plots. To add to your shock and awe, my original got this review from **

**IndieReader:_"The alien culture of the brajj, to which Cass and her team are transported, is deftly revealed over time, not over-explained or tediously described. The interactions between humans and aliens are well handled. Plot twists at the end are genuinely startling, and leave the reader anticipating the sequel._-So apparently evil plot twists are my thing. hehe.**

**Ginger-Snapp: **Ah ye of little faith. If you're a new reader of my fan fics, I forgive you though. Just ask my other long time readers. I make my characters suffer a bit, but I do my best to balance that with good timing and pacing. And no Deus Ex Machinas. Just gut wrenchers. *evil laughter* (but I promise this will have a happy, fluffy ending, some of mine don't)

**Gemma-Lisax: **Thanks! I've modeled Toby from my nine and ten yr old niece and nephews. So I'm glad it's working. They're both very smart and grown-up, yet still kids.

**Kagome Pureheart: **It was evil. I admit it. But, yes, whata way to go! Children are smart. People underestimate them all time.

**Susan: **Thanks! I've been meaning to get back to my fan fic for a bit and glad to do so. Thanks for reading my short story, glad you enjoyed it! Riveting is a huge compliment!

**Pan's Box: **Thanks! I've been working on Queen for almost a year and a half while I wrote fan fic. Glad to have gotten it done.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Whew. So glad to finally have a chapter of fanfic done (that isn't for the Laby fanfic gift exchange, which is something y'all get to read in a few months - I have two fluffy Laby shorts I'll post with I'm allowed). So, anyhow, back to Concern. Finally got a chapter out, not as long as I'd hoped, but it covered the scene I wanted and that works. I'm working on Falling and this one's next chapter too. **

**I've been really, really busy with my original fiction the last two months. I published Dreams of the Queen and it's selling and getting solid reviews. It's not a bestseller yet (lol) but it's only been out since Nov 1. I've been working on its sequel, two other originals and some original short stories. You can find all my work under H G Mewis on Amazon, B & N, Kobo, Smashwords and Goodreads. My fluff romance pen name is Jacqueline Patricks and I'll be writing some fluff (and maybe erotica) under that. Things are happening.  
><strong>

**I won't say that I'll stop fan fic after these are done, because never say never. Already I'm mulling over an idea for the next AC series, but it's vague right now.  
><strong>

**Sorry I'm not updating as often as I used to, but I'm just keeping my head above the line right now. But I promise I'm not abandoning my fics. I have every intention of finishing them. Thanks for sticking with me and it's always encouraging to get reviews telling me that people are still reading them. So keep'em coming!  
><strong>

**Thanks! Read, Enjoy and Leave a Contribution in the Box, Please!  
><strong>

**Jinx  
><strong>


	21. The Rift

**.  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>The Rift<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>.<br>**

**.  
><strong>

Jareth walked quickly this time, so quickly that Toby had trouble keeping up and forced his much shorter legs to move twice as fast. The slap of his sneakers on the stone was barely heard next to the pounding of Jareth's boots. Jareth had dropped his hand earlier as if he knew he'd soon drag him at this speed.

"Where are we going?" Toby asked, running and skipping next to him.

Jareth skidded to a halt and spun on him. "Must you ask the same question without fail?"

"Wha-?" Toby jumped back, arms up.

"We go to rescue Sarah as I have said time and again, Tobias!"

"But… but…" Toby sniffed, his lower lip quivering.

Jareth knelt, eye to eye with him and grasped his shoulders. "I know you're worried. So am I, but it does your sister no good."

"You're worried too?"

Jareth cocked his head and cast his eyes downward for a moment. "Of course I am."

"Is that why you're being so… so," Toby scuffed the toe of his sneaker on the stone, "…different?"

"Oh my boy." Jareth pulled into a tight embrace, his arms wrapping around Toby's body until his cloak swam and engulfed him. Toby sank forward, allowing his face to smush into Jareth's shoulder. It felt good to be held for a moment. "I apologize for my abruptness. Things have been quite unsettling for us both." He maneuvered back from Toby and gave him a serious look. "Now will you trust that I know what's best and cease your repetitive questioning? It does neither of our nerves any good."

Toby nodded. "Okay."

"Excellent." Jareth clapped him on the shoulder, then stood. "First we must travel to another dimension, and I'm not certain the residents will be happy to greet us."

Toby gaped up at Jareth. "Will it be dangerous?"

"Probably, my boy," he said as he steered him further into the stone maze, one hand guiding his back. "But I'll not allow anything to harm you."

"I know," Toby said, nodding, then smiled. "Sarah would be really mad if you did."

With a slight chuckle, Jareth said, "Yes, I dare say she would."

"Your Majesty!" two voices said in singsong unison.

"Afternoon, gentlemen," Jareth said, coming to a halt before two men with four heads behind two shields.

Toby tripped over his feet and reached out for Jareth's hand. "Why are their heads upside down?"

"We're not upside down, you are!" two of the four heads said.

"I am not!" Toby exchanged an exasperated look with Jareth, who merely arched a brow.

"Can you be so sure of anything, Tobias?" Jareth grinned, showing his sharp teeth. "Perhaps the Knaves are correct, and your perspective is merely skewed."

"But," Toby looked around and studied the ground and the sky, "but I'm standing up, and they're not!"

"So!" The bottom heads replied. "Just because you're on your feet doesn't make you right!"

"Quite so, gentlemen." Jareth bowed his head. "Logical as ever."

Wrinkling his nose, Toby said, "Wait, that doesn't make any sense."

"Of course it does!" all four said. "You're just a sore loser."

"I am not!"

"Now hush and pick your door!"

"One leads to the castle…"

"And the other…"

"Bum, bum, bum, bum…"

"Certain Death!"

"Not today, my good men," Jareth said. "Today, Tobias travels with me, and we shall be bypassing your riddle and using the usual detour for our journey."

The Knights and Knaves stammered and hid behind their shields. "Certain Death, Your Majesty?"

Sighing and reaching up to pinch his nose at Toby's whimper, Jareth said, "Yes, thank you for your clarification." He then patted Toby's shoulder. "Not to worry, as I said, all will be well. They like being dramatic."

Toby gulped. "Okay."

Jareth waved his right hand, releasing a crystal towards the odd pair of men to the right. "If you don't mind!" It exploded on contact; the two heads guarding the entrance squealed and the door swung open revealing a narrow tunnel.

"Hmm, that doesn't look so bad," Toby said, leaning forward. The tunnel was the same stone, but brightly lit.

Jareth took his hand and lead him in. "It's not the corridor we have to be concerned about." A few steps in, Jareth stopped at the edge of a dark pit and looked down. "What do you think now, Tobias?"

"Oh…" His stomach flipped-floppped, and his head spun as he peered over the edge of the endless pit. "I changed my mind."

"I thought as much. "

"Down there?"

"Down there."

"But they said Certain Death!"

Again, Jareth knelt before him and gripped his shoulders. "They're dramatic, remember? And we must travel this road to reach Sarah. I would not risk you otherwise."

Turning from Jareth's earnest gaze, Toby angled his head over the edge one more time. "Maybe I should wait here."

"If I could allow it, I would but, my boy, I will need you with me."

"Why?"

"Because…" Jareth's brows furrowed. "Because I suspect Sarah will need to be guided out. She will need you and your love. Can you be brave for her?"

Whimpering, Toby nodded.

"Good boy." He patted his back. "Now then, hold tight to me no matter what happens."

"Okay…"

Jareth picked him up, face to face, and Toby latched onto his neck and waist with his arms and legs like a barnicle. "No matter what, don't let go." Face smashed to the joint of Jareth's neck and shoulder, Toby nodded and tightened his grip further. Jareth's arms were like seatbelts around his middle. "Here we go, one, two, three…" Then Jareth stepped off the edge, and they fell down, down, down…

Air whooshed by them, faster and faster, and Jareth mumbled things Toby couldn't understand as they fell. At first, their clothes were snagged by something in the pit, but the things quickly disappeared and their fall sped up. Toby clung harder and pinched his eyes shut until he saw red and white starbursts. Jareth's mumbling got louder—vibrating against Toby—until it sounded like he was singing. But that couldn't be, could it?

Toby dug his fingers into Jareth's clothes and armor and hummed to block out the strange whistling. But it didn't make the air warmer or bring light to the darkness. It grew colder and colder, and Toby shivered until his teeth chattered and still they fell.

And Jareth sang.

.

* * *

><p><strong>jsjsjsjsjsj<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>.<br>**

Toby opened his eyes.

"Where are we?"

He sat up. He didn't remember laying on the ground or Jareth lying down next to him. He didn't remember much but cold and falling and singing and being almost as scared as the day he find out about mom and day. Now all he saw was gray. Not black or fog or even the walls from before, just gray.

Jareth brushed off his clothes and shuffled his cloak until it draped normally. "Partway to our destination I would imagine."

Toby turned in place. "But this isn't any place. This is nowhere."

"Precisely."

"So we're supposed to be nowhere?"

"You are your sister's brother, Tobias." Jareth twirled his hand and wrist and a crystal appeared, then it bloomed to life with a brilliant white glow. "Yes, that's exactly where we're supposed to be. Nowhere, yet en route to somewhere."

Toby's shoulders' slumped as he sighed. "Well I sure hope you know where this somewhere is because this is lots and lots of nowhere."

Jareth laughed. "You are correct, but it is now time for you to play your part." Lowering the crystal, Jareth allowed it to illuminate Toby's face, and he had to squint to see Jareth's expression. "My boy, I want you to relax and focus on how you feel for your sister, inside."

"How I feel…?" Toby squenched up his face, then pointed to his chest. "You mean in here? When I like her?"

"Yes, that cozy, happy feeling inside. Allow it to fill you."

Toby closed his eyes and thought of Sarah, of all the happy times within the bad lately. When she made pancakes on the weekend and ate with him. When she watched his favorite movies and laughed too. When she talked about mom and dad before the accident…

"Yes, yes that's it," Jareth whispered in his ear, his breath tickling him.

He remembered summers at the beach and winters playing in the snow, then warming up by the fireplace. He remembered opening Christmas gifts and hunting for Easter eggs. He remembered Sarah tucking him in bed at night, kissing him on the forehead and telling him 'I love you, Squirt'.

"Excellent, Tobias. Now keep your eyes closed and tell me … which way is Sarah?"

_Which way is Sarah? Which way? Which way… _

Toby raised his left arm and point directly out to his left, then opened his eyes. "She's that way." Jareth materialized another glowing crystal and sent if off in Toby's indicated direction with a whispered spell attached. A streak of pure light trailed behind it, permanently blazing through the gray.

"Did I do it right?"

"Yes, you did perfectly. Come now, we've no time to waste."

They followed the line of light, hurrying along through the divided gray until a shrill cry shattered the silence. They both froze mid-step and looked behind them, searching for the source.

"Jareth? That sounds like…"

They shared tight-lipped expressions. "Run, Tobias!" They ran along the crystal light trail as shrieks of Banshees echoed behind them.

"Can't you fight them?"

"Even if I keep us both safe, they'll only delay us." Jareth pointed ahead of them. "We _need _to get to our destination."

"Or else?"

"Or else, indeed."

Toby huffed, running as fast as he could. "Can't you just … poof us there?"

"I have to know where there is before I can 'poof' us!" Another scream ricocheted around them, sounding closer. "But perhaps I can do something else."

Toby squeaked and stumbled. "Hurry!"

Spinning in place as he ran, his cape unfurling, Jareth threw several crystals behind them causing the air to thicken and shimmer. The Banshee shrieks faded slightly and bursts of sparks exploded as the magical field blocked them. Facing forward, he scooped up Toby as he spoke another spell, and Toby clung to him as their pace doubled. The line continued to arrow out before them and the screams and howls echoed—no longer loud, but still present.

"You stopped them!" Toby said.

"No. The barrier is temporary, but perhaps we can reach the end before it fails."

"Yeah, and find Sarah at the end?"

"I pray to Danu," Jareth muttered, and Toby wondered who this Danu was that he mentioned once in a while.

.

* * *

><p><strong>jsjsjsjsjsj<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>.<br>**

They ran and ran, and Toby huddled in Jareth's arms, clinging to him. The Banshees' wailing hovered at the edge of his hearing, never louder or softer. "Shouldn't they be getting quieter?"

"I suspect they've broken through the barrier."

"Can you go faster?"

"If necessary, but my magic will run out as well." Toby squeezed his grip. "Worry not, we will reach our destination."

"I hope so." As Toby spoke, he felt their speed increase. Jareth's legs were a blur mixing with the gray and the line of light, but Toby hardly felt the movement. _How does he it keep it so smooth? _The screams finally grew distant, and he breathed out in relief. He didn't want to even see the Banshees again, so hearing them sent shivers down his back.

"Bloody hell!" Jareth held him tighter as he skidded to a halt and flung himself to his side. Toby shouted in shock and pain as Jareth partially landed on him, then rolled to free up his weight. "Are you injured?" Jareth asked, sitting up and patting him down.

"I don't think so…" Toby ran his hands over his body. "What happened? Why'd we stop?"

Jareth slipped an arm around his waist, then shifted around to his knees so he could point at the light line disappearing into the gray. "Do you see below the line?"

Toby followed Jareth's outstretched arm. "It's just black." He looked at Jareth who was scowling. "I don't understand."

"There's nothing there. We've come to a rift of some kind." Jareth stood and helped him up.

"A rift?"

Jareth dusted his hands as he paced at the edge. "It's a break of some sort. It appears quite large. We can't pass it."

A collection of screams raced up from behind them, closer than before, and Toby spun around. "The Banshees! They're coming!"

.

* * *

><p><strong>The Queen of Water: <strong>Didn't have to wait too long and I promise a happy ending. :o)

**Ayjah: **Yep, they're were actually rather hard to write. I had to watch them a few times to get into character. Plus come up with a simple saying for their advice that fit with the idea I have. It was all a bit harder than I expected, but I figured it out. Thanks!

**Angelwells: **Thanks, yep they're having a little road trip with some danger. Glad you enjoyed it!

**Admerxin13: **yes, finally! Thanks and thanks for checking out my book trailer. It's been fun coming up with new ways to use my digital arts to market myself.

**Autumn: **Both literal soul-searching and figurative. Once they found her it'll be another layer of happy/angst. Muahahahaha!

**tomoe-gozen52: **You're welcome! I've always intended on finishing this, but life has sort of gotten in my way a few times. Thanks about my original work and it is a relief to see Jareth back to full, ass-kicking strength.

**Guest: **Thanks, but I already have the chapter with Sarah's situation planned. If I were to reveal it too early it would undermine all the surprise.

**Nanenna: **Thanks! Yes, the cryptic message and control. He will have to face that in a unique way. I don't mind all your exclamation points, lets me know you're excited!

**Grey Kindle: **Awesome Thanks! I had to rewatch that scene a few times to make sure a got the dialogue feeling/sounding right. Hat sort of has a Spanish accent and the sarcasm, so I tried to go for that. It's good to be back. As much as I'm glad to have my first original book published, it's a lot of work and then all the marketing, so I'm really glad for a bit of a break and instant feedback. Waiting to get any reviews on book sales from original work is anxiety inducing. Makes me crazy and I'm glad to be getting some distance on it.

**KAM wuz here: **Oh well Hoggle loves Sarah and doesn't like seeing her harmed. And he and Jareth have a long history of sneering at each other. They take it in stride. Yep, nothing outside the Labyrinth... for now...

**FallenAngleVamp: **I actually don't know. I write them as I go. But probably soon. I don't see this going on for many more chapters. I have several things I want to do to finish it off, then it should be done.

**Angelus Draco: **Thanks! Yeah, they're terrified of Jareth as most of the residents are. If you read ACH's book, Jareth rules the Labyrinth with an iron fist of 'every man for himself' mentality.

**LadyBowie1947: **Awww... Sorry that scene got to you so bad, but he was really upset about what he'd done/caused to happen. So in a way, I'm glad it got to you too. It was emotional to write too. Thanks, I rewatched that scene several times to get the Hat and the Wiseman right. Dialogue is what really makes those types of scenes.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yeppers. Two chapters in one week. And if I have time, there might be a third and fourth soon as well. I'm really wanted to finished this fic, so I can focus on fishing Falling which still has numerous chapters before its end. But I've got so much going on that I can't seem to write more than one fanfic at a time right now. And since this is the easier one, what with it being in Toby's POV currently, hence the simpler language, it makes writing go a lot faster. **

**Thanks for all the awesome reviews and they do actually help motivate me, so don't hold back! I do promise this will have a happy ending!  
><strong>

**Read, Enjoy, and Please Review!  
><strong>

**Jinx  
><strong>


	22. Close Your Eyes

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Close Your Eyes<br>**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

Impassable, the rift stood as an impassive sentry before Jareth's glower. It cared not that it separated them from their destination, that it blocked them from continuing along the light's path. He rested a hand on each hip as he contemplated the how of a solution to this impossible situation. Closer, ever closer, did the Banshees shriek, and Toby cried and clung to him. He wanted to comfort the boy, but his mind needed to focus on other things.

_This cannot be the end! I am the Goblin King, tamer of the Underground and Ruler of the Labyrinth. I will NOT be defeated by a hole in the dimensional fabric. _

"They're coming!" Tobias whimpered and buried his face in Jareth's thigh. "What'll we do?"

"I'm thinking…" Jareth said as he studied the giant blackness between them and Sarah. Could he jump them across? But how far? Quickly, he tossed a glowing crystal and watched it arc far then fall into the never ending pit. Not good.

"Jareth!"

At the panic in Tobias' voice, he glanced over his shoulder. Wisps of white glided near and additional screams pierced his eardrums, still a bit more sensitive than usual from the previous trauma. Or perhaps they cared not for Banshees any more than he did.

What to do…?

If he was alone, if he'd left Tobias, he might be able to transform into his owl form and fly, but he couldn't carry a child. Grinding his teeth, Jareth turned and pushed Tobias behind him as he prepared for battle.

_Why can't these bloody things leave us alone? _He manifested a crystal in each hand as he crouched, waiting while Tobias' teeth chattered and his fingers dug into his leg. If only he might discover another way, another solution, another…

"Tobias," he glanced down, "do you think you could fly?"

Tobias blinked rapidly. "What?"

"We have few options, unless you'd prefer facing them?" He nodded towards the approaching wraiths. How many flew at them, he couldn't tell, but enough to risk it.

"No, but … fly?"

"It's simple." Jareth grinned, and before Tobias could question or disagree, he altered the spell within one of the crystals and dropped it one Tobias' head in a burst of silver glitter. Tobias' gasp became a twittering as he shrunk into a sparrow and flopped and flapped on the ground. Jareth scooped him up and cradled the anxiously spasming Tobias-bird in his gloved hands.

"Hush now," he said softly as he gently pet him until the squawking sparrow calmed. "I won't allow any harm to come to you, remember?"

The Tobias-sparrow chirped loudly and flapped his wings awkwardly as if to say he didn't believe him.

"Now what kind of gratitude is that?" Jareth frowned, feigning disappointment while Tobias shook and snapped his beak. "Really! Now I want you to sit very still."

"Chirp?" Tobias cocked his feathery gray-brown head and blinked.

"I'm going to place you on my shoulder, so once I transform you'll be perched on my back. We're going to fly over the rift."

"_Chirp!_"

"It'll be fine, you'll see." Jareth set Tobias carefully on his right shoulder and stood very still as his little claws shifted, settled and latched on.

"Chirp! Chirp!"

An icy wind trailed over them, and Tobias fluffed up as Jareth immediately threw the other crystal at the looming Banshees. They screeched and swirled, momentarily disoriented, but Jareth knew it would last but an instant. Time to fly and flee, throwing their fate to the winds… so to speak. Between one breath and the next, he altered his form. So used to shape-shifting, so fast did the magic work, Jareth didn't feel the mutating of his cells or the twisting and churning of his body. In his black armored form, Jareth blinked, then an owl, with sparrow clinging and shivering on the ruff of its neck appeared.

With a deep hoot and a swivel of his head, Jareth told Tobias to hang on, then he launched from the ground with his powerful legs and caught the air with several strong wing beats. Meanwhile, Tobias squeaked and burrowed his sparrow face into Jareth's neck feathers and tightened his feet around the shafts of his feathers. Not a moment too soon did they leave the edge and fly over the rift as the Banshees shook loose from Jareth's spell and raced after them.

Jareth increased his speed, gaining altitude as they crossed over the black pit. He refused to look down and instead concentrated on flying straight ahead. Tobias' claws dug into the back of his neck, and he felt his smaller bird-aspect shiver. He must've looked down. As he flew, the maddened calls of the Banshees started to fade, and Jareth turned his head. The beasts were floating, pacing at the edge of the rift but unable to pass.

_Thank the gods! Perhaps we might survive this after all._

Tobias' shivering gradually faded as Jareth found an even flight pace. He hooted a few times to check on him, and Tobias chirped softly and burrowed deeper. A pang filled Jareth's chest. He'd always felt quite this close and protective of the boy, but with them in dual avian aspects he felt a deeper connection with Tobias. And what if he couldn't find Sarah? What would happen to Tobias?

What indeed? Time enough to worry after they completed their journey to whatever outcome, good or bad.

Jareth forced his ill thoughts away as he settled into his flight. Tobias' slight weight hardly bothered him. Every so often Tobias shifted or chirped, which Jareth interpreted as varying levels of anxiety rather than actual language. The poor boy was too tired and scared to do much talking.

Darkness swallowed the path of light and thickened all around them making it difficult to sense travel, and Jareth had no ability to tell time in this dimension, so wing beats became his timepiece. Alone he could fly a day without rest, assuming he started fully rested. Now, however… how long would his strength hold out?

Flap down, pull wings up, glide, flap down, up, glide, flap, up, glide, flap, up, glide… glide… glide…

"Chirp?"

Flap, up, glide … glide … glide…

"Chirp, chirp!"

Jareth's flight faltered and he pumped his wings to regain altitude. He attempted to sound soothing with his hoots, but Tobias' frantic chirping got louder. What was the problem? He'd corrected his flying though his muscles burned. He'd fly until he collapsed. Surely the boy knew this?

"_Chirp!" _Tobias dug his little claws in the back of his neck and yank his feathers so hard a few shafts were plucked. Jareth jerked to the right, barely avoiding pitching Tobias over the side.

"What, Tobias?" Though it came out, "Hoot, hoooot?"

And then he saw it, a pinprick of brightness to their right. Faint, far but real. Relief washed over Jareth and he doubled his wing beats. This had to be it.

_Sarah! _

It took much long than he'd hoped, and exhaustion cramped his muscles just as it dulled his mind before the pinprick grew into a blinding aura. It drove away the darkness and surrounded them in brilliance. Jareth's avian eyes, so delicate, flinched and his inner lids closed, dulling his vision. Even so, pain lanced through him as he struggled to see their path. Where to go? Where to land? Was there a safe place?

"Chirp! Chirp, chirp?"

"I don't know, I think-"

Light flared in their path, wide and unending. _Who seeks this path?_

Jareth veered sharply before feeling his magic dissipate and his owl aspect fade. Tobias alarmed chirps changed to yelps, Jareth spun mid-air to catch him. They fell into the light without any sight of ground.

_Who seeks this path? _

The bass voice rumbled within and without. Jareth felt it rather than heard it.

"Jareth!" Tobias shouted as air rushed past. He clung to him, face buried in his neck. "What is it?"

_Who seeks this path?_

"Jareth, King of the Goblins," Jareth said to the light.

_Why do you seek this path?_

"For Sarah Williams!"

There was a pause, then the light flickered.

_What is your purpose?_

"To," Jareth gulped, "to save her life."

_Done._

The light dimmed and their falling slowed until they drifted gently. Drowsiness overcame Jareth and his eyes grew heavy. Snores from a snuggled Tobias reached him and Jareth tried to fight the urge to sleep.

_The longer you resist, Goblin King, the longer you wait._

"Sarah's here?"

_Close your eyes and discover for yourself._

With a deep sigh, Jareth allowed his eyes to shut and sleep quickly overtook him.

.

* * *

><p><strong>futCSI1490: <strong>Suspense continues! But will end soonish. Next chapter will have Sarah, promise! Thanks!**  
><strong>

**tomoe-gozen52: **I agree! One should always age appropriately honest with kids. They always know when you're screwing with them or when they find out they always remember. I like limiting Jareth in interesting ways. An all powerful GK isn't quite as fun to me. With limits he gets to explore his human side. Thanks!

**Admerxin13: **You're welcome! And I like using Danu with Jareth given that's he's probably fae.

**Angelus Draco: **Thanks! Oh wow, I think I did answer you way back. ACH Smith was the initials and name of the writer who wrote the novelized version of Labyrinth. thanks!

**sheniyag: **LOL, I think maybe it does... Sarah will be in the next chapter, promise!

**The Queen of Water: **Thanks!

**Dontgotaclue88: **Thanks! I enjoy writing Toby too. Him and Jareth are almost as much fun writing as J/S.

**J Luc Picard: **I do love it when I find a story I like with lots of chapters. Glad you're into now! Jareth's mistakes have larger consequences due to him having greater powers. Sarah has less impact as a human. And Toby is just awesome. LOL! Thanks!

**Avalon-Mist: **Banshees are back and gone. And Jareth does try to be aware of Toby. He's very attached to him.

**Angelwells: **Exactly! Love writing action! Thanks!

**FallenAngelVamp: **LOL, yea most of my stories are long. I used to update faster, but life has gotten busy and I'm writing more original fiction this last year. I still want to write Fanfic but it's taken a back burner. Thanks for reading!

**Nanenna: **Danu is a goddess of the fae, Scottish/Irish Gaelic myths. Sarah's soul is very far away. In a very specific place, which will be revealed next chapter!

**Pan's Box: **Thanks! I love writing Jareth and Toby, they're great together.

**Autumn O'Shea Swan: **Yeah, they're annoying. And the big explanation for Sarah is next chapter!

**IvoryDarkWolf: **Thanks! I'm glad to hook a new reader, so it took so long for an update.

**holmsie: **A bit more nail-biting ensues, sorry!

**moira hawthorne: **Mwahahahahaha!

**Morefindiel: **Thanks! Glad to have hooked another!

**camierose: **Thanks! Sorry it took so long.

**Serena221: **That's okay, glad to hear from you! Yeah, it sort of took a life of its own. LOL! Getting close to an end I think... maybe.

**Ayjah: **I agree. That's why I love giving each character and their relationships a bit of time together. It's been fun to write. Thanks!

**Lauralithia2:** Thanks so much! I love hearing the specific parts that people enjoy. Glad you're loving it!

**Guest: **Sorry it took so long, things have been stacking up. Enjoy!

**CHAOS**: This was a recent review of chapter 2, but I have to include it here because you talk about one my favorite lines too. "The chickens ignored everyone, having high-minded poultry considerations to attend." As brilliant as this chapter was, incredibly so, THAT hilarious bit of awesome-in-word-form is what caught my eye. You rock, I am going to have that sentence stuck in my head forever!

Hehe. Yeah. I have to admit, that on the are occasion my muse synchs up perfectly with my brain and something like that emerges. I happen to REALLY love that part too. Satire and parody isn't my strongest genre, so when I can really pull it off I love it! I tend to lean back to drama, angst and romance too much. Hence the reason I write this fic to start with. An exercise of humor. Then I ended up with drama. Sigh. Thanks!

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **So, I'm not dead nor is this fic. LOL! I've had this chapter half finished for about a month plus, but just haven't had time to complete. Finally got to it today. Funny that my chapters aren't as long in the last fics, but there's less detail going on, less psychological things then in some of my other fics. Or maybe... maybe... I think I've been stripping down my writing style more. Which is a good thing actually. The last year I've been focusing on writing more bluntly, more direct and in deeper POVs. Dropping certain words: feel, realized, suddenly. I don't avoid them entirely, but in certain circumstances I choose more direct phrases. It really shortens my chapters but not the intensity. (I hope!)

Anyhow, for those of you interested but not following all my work, I just started a Loki fic (my first ever) called 'The 913th Day'. It's only on chapter 2 but it'll be Lokane. Have look see if you like Loki! It's based on Thor 2.

Also working hard on finishing the sequel to my original 'Dreams of the Queen', 'Nightmares of the Queen' and a new series 'Fairy Tale Apocalypse - The Verge' which sprang from my fanfic 'Falling', but is completely reworked. All new backstory, etc.

Thanks for being patient and I will finish this!

Read, Enjoy and Please Review!

Jinx


End file.
